


For a lifetime.

by lokiofvanheim



Series: A life's work. [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Female Loki, Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 67,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has been the indulged Prince Royal of Asgard for his whole life. Now his arranged marriage to a stranger, Loki, Jewel of Jotun makes him reluctantly have to consider the duties of his station and try to adapt to someone for whom he has responsibilities for. Is he ready for the journey of a lifetime? Only time will tell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. last morning of freedom

It seemed to Thor as he made his way along the corridors that the palace had been in an uproar for days. Servants rushed around the familiar rooms and even his favored table was not available for him to have breakfast at.  
Usually he would expect those he passed to acknowledge him with admiring glances and visitors to vie for his princely attention but today everyone was too busy to try to catch his eye. Jotuns he thought, scowling. Although he had always known that this day would arrive he felt angry. Angry at his father. Angry at the Jotuns. Angry at the Council and angry that he as Prince Royal to the throne of Asgard was to be betrothed to a total stranger!!  
He was not unrealistic, he knew from a very early age that he ,as heir, would be expected to wed for the political good of Asgard. It was a good match for the realm, historical even. An alliance with Jotunheim was a rare opportunity which offered great advantages to both kingdoms. His father and he had sat at numerous meeting with ambassadors and the Council to arrange this very event. He had tried to stay focused for his country and fathers sake but often his attention had wandered . His thoughts often strayed to the hunt or the practice grounds where he knew his friends probably were , unfettered by protocol and royal responsibilities. It had all seemed so far in the future but the years had turned to months, then to weeks and then days and here it was.  
Thor sighed and went to find a quieter table. He ate heartily nothing slowing his renowned appetite. He rarely missed an extended session down at the training grounds and enjoyed a hearty meal to set him up for the rest of day. As he held his glass out for a second ale a heavy hand fell on his broad shoulder.  
" Ah Volstag, Fandral come to mock the condemned? Join me, the whole house of Bor is in an uproar." Volstag lifted bread from his plate as he signaled a passing vassel to bring them more food.  
" And how is our soon to be betrothed bridegroom faring?" His friends were well aware of his dismay and exchanged sympathetic glances with each other over his golden head. " We here the Jotun is exceedingly fair."  
"A lifetime! It is a long time not to tire of a pretty face!" Their food arrived and they were joined by Sif who gave Thors shoulder a supportive pat as she got seated. They ate in quiet but companionable silence. Thor was grateful that he would have them at hand to support him through the next few difficult days.They were thinking that it would be a full time task to succeed with the Lady Queens request. That was to steer their beloved but bullish and indulged friend and Prince through the ceremonies without him making a spectacle of himself and by default Asgard. Suddenly Thor stood up, " Come on, lets go down to the Tilts"  
Sif looked at Fandral.  
"Maybe today we should just go down to the river and put up some birds from the marshes for supper?" She suggested.  
Thor glowered at her suspiciously.  
"Why? I want to practice that new sword move we started yesterday!"  
Fandral cleared his throat.  
"We would not want to present our prince to the Jotuns with a broken nose or tooth. Neither would your mother be pleased." he ventured.  
"I will be going to the tilts today. My new bride will have to get used to real warriors ways rather than Jotun giants wrestling each other in the mud! We will show them how well Asgard is protected!" Thor picked up his cloak from the bench beside him and swept out of the hall in the direction of the Yards.  
Sif raised her eyebrows at her friends with a shrug.  
"Tilts it is then! Nobody hit him in the face !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my I enjoyed that and hope you did too. I wanted to treat these two as I would like them to be treated. Its called 'Best laid plans' and it continues on immediately after those last loving kisses with the first few chapters already posted.


	2. New arrivals

The weather was fine and Thor had bested several of his company already that morning. He was hot and, laughing, threw himself down on the grass with his friends to enjoy a scoop of cold water from the bucket. He was at ease among people he had known all his life and his eyes reflected the blue sky as he watched the high clouds drift by. He was a well respected and popular leader and his troops basked in the sunshine that followed their golden prince.  
Trumpets sounded at the outer gates and several of those round him stood up to see what was going on. Thor's smile slipped away and he lent his head back into his great had and closed his eyes. He knew exactly who the fanfare announced. The Jotuns had arrived.  
Fandral watched as the chevaliers came into sight first resplendent in their blue and green livery, velvet flags flying at their backs. Sif joined him to see what else could be made out of the newcomers. There were two heavy carriages visible, carefully guarded by heavily mailed out riders with large foot soldiers bringing up the rear.  
"They have brought plenty of protection," Sif observed. " Look at the size of some of those footmen! I would not have to come across them on the battlefield."  
Thor pretended not to be listening though Sif's words had piqued his interest. He got up languidly though and cast what he hoped was a disinterested look across the adjoining courtyard at the colorful party as it made its way towards the inner gate. He tipped another ladle of the cool water over his long hair and setting his mouth in a determined line, headed back towards the yards.  
The visitors made their slow progress as the asgardians sparred and although Thor's friends strained to get a look at their contents, the drawn blinds at the carriage windows prevented even a glance at any passenger that may be inside. Soon the small caravan had made their way slowly into the inner courtyards and out of sight.  
The Queen herself sent a messenger and Sif and Fandral both stopped to listen as her man approached Thor. Sweat dripped from the tips of their friends hair as he enthusiastically fought on, trying to ignore the herald. He attacking his opponent with increased vigour forcing the other to back himself into the railings in an attempt to escape the onslaught. The herald cleared his throat politely.  
"Thor, your mother!" Fandral urged. Their prince shooting a look at him in annoyance in his normally clear blue eyes turned his flushed face towards the messenger.  
"Yes." he said tersely.  
"Your Lady Mother looks forward to your return to the castle as soon as possible , sir, the Lady Loki and her party have arrived."  
Thor's lips pressed together in displeasure but before he could refuse Sif said " Come on, we have had more freedom than you expected today already.There is no avoiding all the things we need to get ready for tonight's reception." she cajoled.  
The prince shot her a rare scowl before he threw down his round shield onto the grass in frustration.  
" They say that the Jotun maid is the fairest creature in the nine kingdoms" Fandral encouraged.  
Thors great shoulders wilted slightly.  
" What if that is what she really is, a creature? Many a fine looking apple has a maggot at its core." and picking up his cloak he stalked of in the direction of the castle without a backward glance.


	3. Facing forward.

Even before they reached the palace doors servants began to approach them with queries. When did they...? What did they...? Where did they...? Thor pushed through them all with a determined look on his face, heading for the bath houses his friends swept along in his wake. He cast of the stained clothes and sunk himself into the warmth of the pool, He moved over a little as Fandral joined him, staring sullenly at the ceiling.  
"It all feels so unreal." he said at last. Fandral held his sympathetic silence. " I have never even met her. What happens if she is ghastly? Maybe shes a witch who will hate me on sight or who beats her servants. This is foolish, I will speak to mother and she and I will petition for an annulment from father and the Jotuns. Rather shame and a fine than a lifetime of misery." he concluded sourly and ducked his head beneath the water.  
" I am sure your father knows what he is doing, after all it was the same when he married your mother. It has worked well for them and Asgard these many years." Fandral said when he reemerged and began to rub the soap in his hair.  
"But that was an age ago, things have changed." Thor said then lent forward to look earnestly into his friends eyes. " You know I have been with many, many women and none of them have made me think of settling down. Quite the opposite. in most cases i was relieved when our little liasons were at an end. I am not ready to give up our lifestyle for a hearth and crying brats. You know me well. surely you agree? "  
"We all have to grow and move forward. There is much resting on this match, my friend, and we will all be there to be supportive to you and and your.... lady." Fandral was a good friend but he had been a courtier all his adult life and he was a realist too. " Go and speak with your mother. She has sent for you again."  
Thor scrubbed the last of the soap from his hair and body. With a resigned sigh he took a last dip and then hauled himself out of the water grabbing a soft towel.  
" Wish me good fortune, " he said allowing a small, wry smile to flit across his generous mouth." Whichever way it works out I am going to need it."  
Fandral nodded and watched his friend head off towards the royal apartments thinking how very glad he was that he was not in such a difficult situation.

 

Thor sat in front of Frigga while she tugged at a knot as she combed through his long fair hair. Her soothing voice took him back to his childhood. She had listened to him and was kindly but firm.  
" It Is natural that you should worry, It is a big step for anyone and the Jotuns obssesion to maintain the Maid Loki s precious modesty has not allowed for a degree of familiarity that we could have hoped for at this stage. But you are a Prince of Asgard and the people expect you to have the good of the state foremost in your actions. This is expected of you my son" her forehead moved to a small furrow at this."The reports are all favorable though, She is said to be of sweet nature and very comely. "  
" They would say that! Would you tell a buyer your horse bit if you wanted a sale?" he said with a bitter snort.  
" She is not a horse, Thor, have some respect." Frigga sounded scandalized." I expect you to be the perfect gentleman for her, my son." She smoothed down his hair for a final time. "My, you are so handsome. She could not fail to fall madly in love at first sight! Remember though, it is not some dalliance with a serving wench, Loki is a princess born and bred. Many have sought her hand, make her want and need you. It will take time but after all that is what you will both have. A lifetime together."  
" I will try ,mother." He stood and then lent forward to place a kiss on her hair.  
His mother held his face between her soft hands. " Just be kind, Thor, Loki must feel even more anxious. She is in a strange land and will be far from home and surrounded by strangers. It will not be easy for her either." She looked deep into her sons eyes before releasing him with a little shove. Now go to get dressed, and make your people proud of their glorious prince.!!


	4. Chin up!

Thor had always basked in the hero worship he enjoyed from his people. Odin himself displayed his son with palpable pride whenever there was an opportunity and Asgard was a warrior society and as such their prince's prowess in battle was a cause of celebration. Their handsome, golden prince only had to show his white teeth in a grin to raise a cheer at a feast .Tonight he cut a stunning figure, tall and strong in his well cut, embossed tunic and customary scarlet cloak but his famous smile was absent and as he made his way towards his parents his face remained grim.  
The hall was filling up, the great and the powerful of Asgard had gathered for the betrothal of their Prince Royal. This union not only meant the prospect of the continuation of Bor's prestigious line but also union with their powerful but erstwhile troublesome rival. This betrothal would shape the foreseeable future of both realms and offered the promise of the stability and wealth of trade both countries craved.  
Odin lounged in his throne with Frigga beside him in their formal robes they looked the perfect picture of Royalty. They nodded to Thor as he approached the thrones his mothers eyes inspecting him carefully. She obviously approved of his turn out because she beamed at him proudly as he came to stand at his fathers right side. He tried not to fidget or pull at his doublet despite the silver brocade being so ornate it jabbed him at his neckline.  
He could see the adoring looks he was being given by the assembled throng but it failed to sooth him as it would normally do. He knew that this was his night to prove worthy of the title Prince, to give back a little to those that granted loyalty to his family. He dearly wanted to shine for them to make them proud but his mind raced ahead to the reality of his betrothal to the Jotun maid. All he could think about was that what if he struggled to be a husband! The betrothal had been arranged by councils ruled by heads not hearts. He was a man who had enjoyed having had more than his fair share of women but this was something that would change his whole life. Faithful? He had always been pleased if his" liasons" had been gone the next morning. When they wed he would have to see her every morning. It seemed like a lot to ask. If she was food she might be honey but sometimes he liked steak or apples or wine for a change as even honey could become dull on his palate if he ate nothing else!!  
Thor saw his mother trying to catch his eye but he could not bring himself to engage with her. As his brain began to balk at the momentous size of what was about to engulf him he heard the buzz of talk from around the nearly full hall hush for a moment. The great doors at the far end of the hall opened and a herald entered dressed in Jotun blue and made his way towards them.  
His fear dropped to anxiety and everything about him came back into focus. He stood straighter and put his broad shoulders back, raising his chin he determined to face whatever his fate held with courage befitting a warrior of Asgard.


	5. Meeting

The Jotuns were a tall people, the herald was a head or so above those around him. What if Loki was taller, maybe even broader than he? Several of the few Jotuns he had seen made his strength pale by comparison. Thor frowned, would his people see him as puny compared to the blue clad envoys? Maybe the envoys had lied and his wife to be was a fierce giantess ready to strike fear into his golden people. He would never disobey his parents but his minds eye brought up visions of a foul ogress. He drew a deep breath to steady himself as the Jotun party entered the hall. He gritted his teeth , he would endure.

The first two Jotuns did nothing to ease his mind as the blue guards were larger than any in Odins retinue their muscles like heavy ropes. Their faces were so grim that some of the nobles near them stood back a little as the passed and as their eyes focused on the dais where the king sat Thor felt himself shift in defense. They marched forward and stood either side of the Royals one close in front of where Thor was standing. Behind them came an aged greybeard, tall still , but dressed in the long court robes of blue and green sweeping to the floor. The ambassadors had worn these during their negotiations, maybe this was one of the same men they had already talked with, he wished he had payed more attention at the time. 

Thor's heart fell as the nobles near the hall doors dropped back as the next Jotun appeared. He tried not to stare but failed miserably.The giantess strode into the room, her burly form a match for all but the greatest of Thor's contemporaries His throat tightened, he glanced up at his parents. Frigga had her finger to her lips while Odin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He stared back as the Jotuns pale gaze raked those assembled like a predator picking out prey. 

Thor glanced round at his friends in front of the dais, they looked anxiously back at their prince. Thor clenched his hammer more tightly steeling himself to stand his ground, his worse expectations realized. The giantess stopped her knotted muscles flexing as she glared around those assembled, she fixed her eyes on the thrones and strode forward towards them. Frigga blanched and Odin almost gawped , his face frozen. Thor, obedient son and hardened warrior felt the colour drain from his cheeks as she fixed her steely glare on him.

The ogress, she was nothing less in Thor's eyes, advanced more slowly, as he stared at her coarse uneven features below her low forehead. The harsh black hair was roughly chopped but they could see it grew thickly down her sinewy neck. Her broad shoulders were decked in a pelt of some unknown coarse hair which fell to her knees exposing her thick boned shins above leathery bare feet. The creature that scrutinised him so carefully was surely to be his bride. Years of warrior training were all that kept him straight as she seemed to scan his very soul with her small dirt coloured eyes before the creature turned away from him with a low dismissive grunt.


	6. Revelations

Thor felt a cold trickle of sweat tracing its way down his back underneath the silver brocade of his ornate jacket. He tried to keep his face blank as his thoughts unfroze and began to gallop of in several unwelcome directions. He fixed his stare glumly on the back wall of the hall. That was it then, this was to be his future. It was mapped out.

Odin shuffled on his throne again , his wife' s shocked hand grasping at his wrist. They and the whole court stared almost disbelievingly at the coarse, powerful Jotun standing near their popular Prince. The ogress turned to the king with a slight bow.

Odin cleared his throat as if to speak as the silence stretched out.

Thor became dimly aware of a rustle of movement from those near the back of the hall by the doors. He dragged his eyes from his 'bride' to be.

An ancient ambassador walked slowly into view but every eye was fixed on tall slender figure that rested long fingers on his wizened hand. Thor's jaw dropped as did that of many of the gentry around the gathering who could see. She was dressed in green so heavily embroidered with silver birds and vines as to be stiff around her high collar and hem. She walked slowly and to say gracefully belittled her. Her long limbs swayed her with a perfect glide like a forest cat, never once giving so much of a glance upwards either at those assembled or to her path. She seemed to be content to take the ancients lead towards the Asgard King walking so lightly that their approach was all but silent despite the stillness that had fallen over the hall.

Thor began to feel a lightness of head and remembered to drag in a lungful of air. Her skin was as smooth and white as the alabaster statues of his ancestors in the alcoves in the corridors. Her hair a satin sable waterfall plaited and threaded with small diamonds to resemble the night sky. 

As she approached Odin, the king and Frigga arose with welcoming, relieved, smiles to their future daughter in law. The lady bowed her head demurely to them without raising her dark lashed eyes from the tiles on the floor. The old Jotun let loose her arm with a meaningful look at Thor who still only had eyes for Loki. Odin waited too and eventually coughed discretely. Thor snatched his eyes from her beauty and saw the indicated courtesy. Thor rather over zealously picked up the long slender hand and with an encouraging hint from his mother he turned his lovely bride-to-be to accept the enthusiastic applause an cheers from her new people.

The maid's face remained calm and still but Thor found it impossible to shake off the beaming grin of pleasure and relief that split his handsome face.


	7. This could work.

The Hall had exploded with celebration as it should, Thor's warm, contagious, smile and the icy, exotic beauty of Loki made for great theater for the court. Thor reveling in the applause punched both his arms in the air, fists clenched, with a cheer which the crowd echoed. Loki's hand waited for his to return to it for a moment she returned it to rest with her other clasped before her. Odin stood and looked at Frigga with a smug smile and she raised a relieved eyebrow in return, rising to stand beside her lord. The crowd rippled into silence.

"Lady welcome to your new home." Odin's voice boomed round the room. The maid stood still and quiet. The ambassador turned towards the Throne and Odin switched from looking at Loki to him instead. The old Jotun came to kneel stiffly in front of them.

"Thanks to you, Odin King, for our welcome. Also we offer the thanks of Laufrey King for the gifts received of the stallions from your own stable. " Odin's smile made him look very like Thor who was exchanging pleased grins with his friends at the front table." It is hoped that our metals and gems were as well received by your artisans? " 

The old Jotun's dry voice reminded Thor of those long dull afternoons brokering this match but his glance at Loki's translucent white cheek brought a smile back to his face. He was certainly delighted by his part of the deal. He struggled to be interested in the trade details as his father continued the pleasantries but re engaged when the envoy began to talk again.

"And to our most precious treasure to be taken into your care." He held out his large wrinkled hand towards her and the girl once again rested her long fingers lightly onto the back of his. " Our finest jewel to be betrothed to your greatest warrior, the Prince Royal. " He bowed low to her, then the Asgardian, as he addressed them and finally to the King. Odin began to descend his hand outstretched towards the Maid. 

" You are welcome indeed, lady." he said coming to stand before her. The ambassador seemed surprised. He looked at the kings proffered hand then placed himself firmly between it and the Maid. 

"My Lady cannot be approached before the betrothal, Lord, it is not our custom." He said a little sternly. Thor looked up at the girl again. She had not moved her hand resting on her countryman's own. and her dark lashed eyes remained downcast. He could find no fault with the high cheekbones nor the striking features but he would have liked to get a reaction to the proceedings but he could read nothing from her face. 

"Thor! Thor! " his fathers sharp voice brought him back to business " Have you the betrothal gear?" his father urged, eyebrows raised. 

"Wha...?" but Fandral came forward with the tray of rings and trinkets they had used in the rehearsals. Thor jerked back into reality. "Yes, yes, my lord." He pulled his shoulders back to stand a little taller as his father, followed by the Queen, came down the last steps so that they all, Jotans and Asgardians stood together at the front of the dais.

The betrothal party turned out wards towards the expectant crowd and Odin raised his mighty arms for silence. The throng pushed forward a little in anticipation. Thor was ready and, at last, more than willing to fulfill his part of the treaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,first fanfic so wondered wether to stop it soon. Or do you think i should keep with the story after the betrothal? I am enjoying it so far but would like feedback. Thanks


	8. The bargin is sealed.

Odin stood forward his face serious as he began the formalities.

" Odin Borsson welcomes Loki Laufreysdottir to his family and her new home. I bind Asgard to honour the contract drawn now before us." His booming voice reached easily to the corners of the hall. He picked up a golden orb from Fandral's tray.

"I Talasin, Laufreysman bind Jotun to the contract here before us. As good faith i offer the hand of our beloved Lady Loki to be bound to Thor , Prince Royal of Asgard and Odinson."  
The old man held out a matching silver orb and he and Odin solemnly exchanged their tokens. They had both lived through the long years of emnity that had drained the resources of their people and their eyes locked briefly over the transfer. Thor watched as his symbol moved into the ambassadors hands, it was a lovely thing golden. set with rubies and twisted in patterns of rivers and their sacred mountain, Erabos, capped with snow made from pearls. The Jotuns silver token was set with diamonds and its sparkling emeralds depicted a leaping wolf and a twisting river among trees. Worthy offerings between their lands.

"The Tokens are exchanged." Boomed Odin. A polite ripple of applause ran round them. The old Jotun turned and looked at Thor for the first time , he fixed him with steely eyes.

"I speak for Laufrey, Jotun King and offer of the hand of the Maid Loki, symbol of the trust we place in the honor of Asgard." Thor felt his heart start to race and his fathers loud voice almost made him jump.

"I, Odin Borson, speak for Asgard. We offer the hand of my son , the Prince Thor, as a symbol of the appreciation of the honor you grant to us." Thor saw the nod from his father. Now for his part of the ceremony they had practiced endlessly over the previous months. He turned and extended his left hand out, palm down, between the ambassador and his father. The hall grew quiet. Odin took his sons hand and lowered him to his knees. The old Jotun held out his hand to the maid, Thor watched it hearing his own breathing in the silence. He could see the long white hands clasped against the green embroidery of her skirts. Time seemed to pause.

One slender hand slowly dropped to her side leaving the other stilled for a moment then it moved to rest so lightly on the wrinkled grey of her courtier. Slowly, gracefully with her skirts billowing around her the lady sunk to kneel beside him. Her black hair and downcast eyes came back into his view and he wondered whether she would look at him as the ceremony droned on above them. He tried to quieten his breathing while trying to see as much of his intended as he could without moving his head. He could hear his father elaborating on the details of the treaty while he felt the maid and he were in a little world apart like children under the table of a feast. Thor watched, fascinated at Loki's bowed head and her pulse fluttering beneath the smooth white skin of her long neck. He began to think of how soft it would feel.

"Thor! " his fathers aggravated voice snapped through his musings and back to the present. Odin was gesturing with his head. Oh, Gods! He had missed his cue. Thor held out his hand to the Maid beside where her hand rested.

Again a moments pause and then the white fingers left their perch and came to rest at last on his. Her hand was soft and cool against his broad calloused one and he wondered how she could be so calm. He could not wait for it to all to be over as soon as possible. 

He was engrossed by the soft black hair that had slid forward across her cheek where she knelt and the rise and fall of her breath. His fathers vexed tone cut through his thoughts again. Odin had to repeat his instructions. He saw his mother purse her lips as he cleared his throat. 

" I pledge to hold the Lady Laufreysdottir alone to my line. She will be as my blood and bone." His voice came out clear and bold to his own surprise. Odin turned to the kneeling Jotun. 

" And will you Lady Loki Laufreysdottir accept Thor Odinson as your betrothed?" Odin intoned above them. He saw the Maids intake of breath and at last she raised her eyes to his face. Thor only just managed to stop himself rocking back on his heels. Those eyes fixed only on him were both large and expressive but the color!! They were like the finest emeralds, deep green and sparkling in the lights of the halls torches. A small unreadable shiver ran across it before her face resumed its perfect poise. 

"Thor Odinson I pledge to hold true to your line and hold you dear to me as my blood and bone." No other could see them as they knelt together. Her soft lips had finished talking but damn, damn those eyes held him steady and unflinching while he felt himself clumsy, his throat tight. Their part in the performance nearly over. 

Odin bowed low to the old Jotun who returned the courtesy. Thor blinked as the dark lashes once again shielded her eyes again freeing him he thought he felt a slight movement in the long fingers resting on his own. He glanced up to see his father looking at him expectantly. 

"Thor?" Thor remembered those endless rehearsals again. He rose hastily to his feet his hand still supporting the slight pressure of Loki's fingers. He looked down at her and raised his hand a little as he felt the lightest of pressure as she balanced herself amid the billow of her long skirts and rose gracefully to her feet. Oh yes, he remembered, Turn them both to face those gathered in the hall. Done. 

Odin raised his arms above them and boomed out. 

"The realms are united." The King called out. 

The Assembly raised a hearty united cheer.The Jotuns and the Asgardians together welcoming in the new era between their countries with real enthusiasm. Thor and his father were beaming with delight and relief that things had gone so smoothly. This time Thor managed to keep hold of Lokis hand and remember only to punch the air to his friends with one fist. 

They were betrothed!


	9. Betrothed

Thor's friends and warriors crowded round him clapping him on the back and enthusiastically shaking his hand. He was delighted and relieved it had all gone smoothly. Everyone seemed to want to congratulate him at once and only remembered Loki when a particularly strong hug from one of his soldiers pushed him sideways and the light press of her hand slipped away. The Jotun ogress moved more quickly than he and took up the girls hand as she stood , a quiet island amid the bustle of well wishers. Thor held back from snatching those slender fingers but stared straight back at the challenge in the pale eyes and firmly put that soft hand back to its rightful place on his. Nobody seemed sure what to say to his unresponsive new fiancee. A few said a quiet congratulations and a small pat on the shoulder from the Queen whispered a welcome but Loki held her peace.

"Lady, this is my Lady Sif, she is one of my closest companions and I hope you will become friends too." Thor said when things quieted down a little. Loki inclined her head slightly. Sif looked to Thor for guidance. He nodded encouragingly to her.

" I hope we will become good friends, my lady," she started. "I will be happy to help you with anything i can. I hope you will be very content with everything here in Asgard." Without looking up Loki gave a slight smile and another nod. Sif shrugged at Thor eyebrows raised. Thor shrugged a little back. 

Fandral took a different tack bowing low to the couple. He scooped up the Maids free hand and, in the manner that had served him well over the years, bowed his head to give a kiss to it. The Jotun Ambassador gave an alarmed exclamation and the louche courtier was nearly toppled as the ogress snatched her charges hand away and moved to loom over him with a growl.

" M'Lady Lau...Loki is an untouchable." The old Jotun said anxiously, staring at Fandral and putting himself between the maid and the dandy. " She has been kept pure for her union with your Prince, it is not modest that she engages with strangers! " Thor felt himself go into an automatic defensive mode at the abrupt tension that had formed but fortunately his mother swept forward to diffuse the situation by sweeping Fandral's hand onto her own arm.

" No slight intended, and we are no strangers to Loki now she has joined our family, my lord." the queen engaged the mighty ogress straight in the eye." Come let us eat" And allowing no further discussion she swept Fandral up to the high table while servants escorted the Ambassador to his seat near her. Thor led Loki by the hand to sit between himself and Odin's central chair and tried to regain his usual good humor. A look around at the obvious good will extending out to himself and his family from those gathered settled a smile back on his face and a look at the porcelain beauty of his betrothed only broadened it.

The Jotun guards stood down beside their Asgard fellows. The giantess grudgingly retreated to her place near the wall, ignoring the curious stares of the diners, to watch them with her small colorless eyes. 

Odin raised his glass and quaffed the mead back in one gulp to a cheer, while the servants took that cue to begin serving up the first course of the feast in a flurry of activity. Dinner was served.


	10. Celebration

Loki stood beside him as the servants drew back their chairs but when he released her hand to seat themselves he became aware of her stillness. He stood up again perplexed.

"Lady will you sit?" he asked noting his parents were both already seated. The Maid seemed to tense but remained standing with her hands demurely crossed before her. Thor felt eyes begin to turn towards them and looked towards his mother for guidance. The Queens brow furrowed slightly. The old ambassador hastily returned to his feet. 

" My lord, it is customary that the suitor seat his intended himself. " he informed them solemnly. Frigga raised her eyebrows but nodded encouragingly to her son. Odin began to help himself to the food. Thor, a little awkwardly, moved to support Loki's hand again and after a moment planning he led her to the stand at the tables edge then took the servants place to push the ornate chair behind her. To his relief she then sat, allowing her full green skirts to flow decorously about her and crossing her hands upon her lap. The Prince noted his mothers small nod. Thor relaxed a little and lent forward to fill his plate hungrily before raising his fork to eat. Loki did not move and the Queen bent to ask the flustered old Jotun beside her a whispered question. Thor stared at them then Loki. What now ? He was not used to having to pause during his favorite hobby of eating. Frigga nodded and gestured with her hand. Thor looked bemused although he understood what she meant, but after a short pause and reluctantly, he passed both his full plate and a clean fork over to his betrothed. Frigga gave another slight nod and returned to her polite conversation with her guests. Thor joined his father in a healthy appreciation of dinner with as little conversation to interrupt their eating as possible.

After his third course Thor had begun to take the edge of his appetite. The maid had eaten a little but had waved away all but the original dish. Odin too had paused in his eating and was helping himself to another glass of the good ruby wine the Jotuns had brought as a gift. Frigga lent over towards them.

"Loki,a little wine? "she asked in a friendly voice. Loki stopped and putting her fork down returned her hands to her lap. "Loki ?" she encouraged.

"It is not modest of a Maid to speak in...." The long beard started to intone before the Queen gave him a long look.

" The lady is in Asgard now and here she can speak within her new family as she chooses, Ambassador." Her tone while polite was firm. " Loki will have to learn some of our ways to fully integrate with her new life. Loki, wine? Fresh water?" the Queen continued. There was an awkward pause and Thor saw Loki glance fleetingly up to receive an almost imperceptible nod from her emissary. She dipped her dark head towards the Queen.

" Water, thank you, Majesty." she said in her soft accented voice. The girl did not look up but Frigga gave a small satisfied nod of her own as if a point had been well made. 

Dessert arrived, rich purple fruit in a creamy sauce. This time the Maid did not refuse and while a servant took her plate Thor heaped a generous serving into a bowl and without prompting handed it to her along with one of the ornate long handled spoons. Thor tucked into it with gusto as it was one of his favorite dishes and noted with interest that Loki also seemed to relish its sweetness. When he finished his second helping and reached for a third he saw that her bowl was nearly empty too.

"A little more, my Lady?" he asked. She only paused a moment before nodding. " Good choice," he encouraged " If we do not finish it my Father certainly will." he whispered near her ear conspiratorially to her as he passed her replenished bowl back. He watched as the porcelain of her skin flushed pink like a glass filling with wine. It was delightful and he stared with pleasure and fascination at the effect as it raised color to her cheeks for the first time. He was immersed in the sight when he heard his mother clear her throat and looked across to see her looking at him disapprovingly with the agitated ambassador muttering something to her. He looked across and saw Fandral beyond smirking to Sif at the next table. What? He asked them silently. Sif looked at him and Fandral put his hand up like a mock fan looking at him coquettishly. His mouth dropped and he shook his head in denial of any misdeed. Fandral dissolved into laughter and Thor turned away with a scowl and returned to the safety of his food. 

The meal continued and the Maid maintained her silence but even Thor finished eventually, sated with the sumptuous fare and a little light headed with the excellent wine. Odin looked around him then stood. "It has been a great day for us all he boomed. Enjoy the entertainment and the good night!" 

The crowd were clearly delighted by the rich feast befitting the handsome young couple and they cheered as their King and Queen regally descended the steps of the dais followed by the Prince and the lovely Jotun. A few might have felt a breath of relief as the Great foreign warriors followed their princess out and even more did when the grim faced ogress left with them. The mood soon lightened further as the music struck up and the servants began to move the tables aside for the dancing. 

Outside in the antechamber beyond the great doors that closed behind them the royal party was gathered. Odin ordered the Palace guard to take their Jotun counterparts to the ward room and the ambassador flapped anxiously around the arrangements. 

Thor felt pleased with how things had gone and began to plan his return to the party. He would have liked to ask Loki to join him but that was obviously not going to be an option either with the ambassador or his mother. Anyway he thought he deserved to relax after the formalities he had had to endure. He felt a little reluctant to relinquish his Maids hand back into the care of the Ogress but the thought of a night with his friends eased it a lot. 

"Job well done , good night all." The King beamed dismissively.

"Good night, my dears." said Frigga as her husband began to head towards the Royal chambers. 

" Good night." The Ambassador said and Loki bobbed a small, graceful curtsy before moving off towards their rooms. His mother gave Thor's arm a little squeeze as they watched them leave.

" Things are going to take a time to get used to. At least we know now that she likes dessert!! There is no hurry remember, you have a whole lifetime to get to know each other." Frigga reached up to kiss his cheek and then followed her husband. He smiled and with a deep breath turned to re join his friends and the lively music inside the brightly lit hall.


	11. The morning after.

Thor's eyes hurt and he felt faintly guilty that it had been a relief that his new fiancee had sent her apologies that she was resting after her long journey. Everyone else was talking though, he thought, as he sipped his fruit juice and contemplated the food laid before him.

" Perhaps we should delay our departure for a few days." The old Jotun was saying to his parents.

"No." His father answered with a firm shake of his head. " The people are a little edgy with Jotun warriors on our soil so soon after our recent ...disagreements. We will take care of the Lady Loki and her servant may stay, as long as it does not stray beyond the palace walls. She will be as treasured by us as she was in Jotunheim and be assured she will be second only to my wife among our women."

" But, my Lord, had we but known that there is such a difference in the treatment of nobelwomen between our lands we could have instructed each other on our cultural...expectations. My Lady has been schooled all her life in the Modesty so intrinsic to being a Maid."

"It is as we stated last evening the Maid is a Asgardian Lady as well now and she is young and will learn quickly." soothed Frigga." She will be within my personal entourage until she and and my son are married." 

"But..." the Ambassador began again. 

"We will follow the treaty to the letter. Your Party will leave us on the morning of the third day." and with that the King would discuss it no further. With an unhappy expression on his face the old scholar bowed and took his leave and Odin and his family watched him go.

"Well, my son, do you think you can retrain our lovely Lady Jotun? Goodness knows what the intricacies of appropriate Maiden protocol entail." Odin raised his eyebrows to Thor as he stoically munched his breakfast. Thor looked up and hesitated to reply.

" We will help." encouraged his mother. "It may take a while but, you can be patient when you choose."

"Ha, I've had a lifetime to train your mother and look how far i have got!! " the king laughed. Frigga shook her head at him.

" She will have to get used to new things and to me." Thor's brow furrowed in concentration. " She is Asgardian royalty now and she will have to learn our ways."

"Oh, Thor , you will have things to learn too." Frigga sighed looking at her only born child. " Loki is no apple cheeked barmaid. She is to be your wife, your Queen and maybe mother to your children. A good wife will need a good husband at her side. You must both learn together."

" Of course, mother, I already know many women. I am familiar with their ways." Thor's handsome face was unusually serious." I am ready to guide her." 

He was not exactly sure how to interpret the look his parents exchanged but was sincere in his mission of Loki's education . He was glad however that it would not start this morning though and his mind wandered down to the tilts and who might be there already. Thor would be the Maid's attentive guide later, or perhaps tomorrow.


	12. Time off.

Thor spent most of the day at his favorite venue, the practice grounds. In his childhood he had watched in awe as his father and his warriors had sparred here and as he grew into youth he had begun to join the contests himself. His body did not let him down and he grew broad and strong and now he was the greatest hammer man in his fathers army. To Odins pride his son excelled with almost every weapon and neither could any match his great strength as a wrestler. 

When their prince had arrived after breakfast many of his friends had crowded round to congratulate and clap him on the shoulder but he was relieved when their interest waned. Sif was in the small minority of women who had chosen the grueling and dangerous warrior way but she and the other females always fought alongside their male colleagues. She and Fandral had just finished a contest and came to sit beside him as Thor stretched in the afternoon sun. He was relaxed and having won a series of bouts, happy with the world.

"Well?" Fandral asked expectantly.

" I have not seen her today." Thor said. 

"Oh, we thought you might have eaten with them this morning. " Fandral said mopping his brow with a towel.

"No, she is tired from all the travel." he replied, Sif raised an eyebrow.

" And all the pomp and strangers with alien ways too?" she surmised.

"I do not think Loki was disturbed too much. She seemed very calm through it all." Thor mused. Sif sighed and Fandral smiled.

"Maybe she is just a better actor than you? She did not say anything then?" Sif asked.

"Mother managed a few words out of her. She asked for some water."

" Well that is not very interesting. What else did you notice? " Fandral asked.

" She has a quiet voice, soft with a funny accent."

"That is more like it." encouraged his nosy friend as Volstagg joined them on the grass." Anything else? Something private!" Sif glared at him.

Thor thought a bit. "Actually there is something only i saw."

"THOR!!" Sif cautioned but he continued abstractedly.

"Her eyes, her eyes are the most amazing i have ever seen." he said. Sif relaxed visably.

"Really? Has she a squint? " Fandral laughed at Thor's glare. "We never even saw her look up."

" No they are perfect," he insisted. " And the most startling green you could imagine." 

"Green ? Like grass? That is unusual." Volstagg agreed," She certainly lives up to her reputation of being a beauty but she seems.... she...doesnt say much." he finished lamely.

"Says the worldly Volstagg!!" scoffed Fandral " I am not just saying this Thor but I have to say she is in my top three all time beauties! Congratulations."

Thor squinted at him." You would do well to remember that Loki is my future wife and your future Queen." Fandral wondered with some surprise if he detected a real note of warning in his friends usually affable voice.

"And" Sif said watching the light begin to fade around them. "If you do not hurry and miss dinner, your mother will kill you before you have a chance to find out what that will all be like! Come on , boys, really, do hurry up."


	13. Focus

Thor admired himself briefly in the long mirrors of his wardrobe. He was pleased how well the high cut that the tailors had used emphasized his arm muscles and the thick red flares over the shoulder broadened them even further than nature had already endowed. Content with the figure he cut he strode down to the great hall and a welcome dinner.

His parents and Loki were already seated when Thor and his companions arrived at the great hall. Frigga looked at him a little coolly when he slid into his seat at his betrothed side and when he threw a glance at the fearsome ogress her pale eyes seemed to berate him for his tardiness. Loki just sat still and fair as a child's doll in a heavily brocaded green and blue gown. He hastened to reach for food from the trencher in front of his place when he saw Loki already had a serving before her. 

" I am sorry you had to serve yourself , my Lady." he said looking at the untouched meal. Loki did not respond although he thought he saw her shift a little in her chair. He noted his mother listening with approval." We were delayed at our training grounds preparing for next weeks competitions and the time passed unnoticed." 

Odin looked over with some interest as, once a warrior always a warrior he heard the word competition. " I helped your Maid when you were late, son. But more importantly who will be on the winners circle this year then, lad? You, I assume, for the hammer but who for the long sword?" The long sword had been Odin's weapon of choice in his prime and he followed the young warriors with interest. Thor ate and talked with his father about the challengers and contestants for the competition and Odin listened with interest. Thor had just finished his third helping of food and had begun reciting the list of entrants for the javelin to his father when dessert was served. The meat plates were removed and he began to plow enthusiastically into a large bowl of honeyed oatmeal when he heard his mother's discreet cough. Damn, he knew his mistake immediately and dragging his focus away from spears and back to obligations began to reach for another bowl for his betrothed. He hastily spooned some sweetmeal into it before putting it before her.

"You could have just helped yourself, Lady. Then you would not have had to wait. " The Jotun Ambassador drew in a sharp breath. 

"It pains me to hear that it is too much for the honored recipient of our Maid's hand to tend to her needs and wishes to pass on his service so readily." He said with a cold look at the Prince. 

" No, no sir you mistake my son's words." Frigga said quickly." He merely wished to free our new daughter to feel welcome to enjoy her meal at our own pace rather than others." Thor felt a bit bemused at the tension he seemed to have caused. Could not the Jotun's see how hard he was working to follow their foolish rules? True, he had been a little late tonight but surely nobody could begrudge him talking with his father about their mutual passion! His mother's tone said differently. 

The ambassador allowed himself to be drawn away into a conversation with the Queen as a distraction. The discourse had put a dampener on the conversation with his father and Thor concentrated on his food instead. The time seemed to draw out tonight with the maid sitting silently beside him. He noticed she had not touched her plate though but did not feel inclined to question it. It was a relief when the Jotun envoy stood and announced that his party would be retiring.

Thor stood and repeated the formula of the previous evening of taking Loki's hand and walking her, through many admiring glances from the Diners he was gratified to see, to the Ante chamber outside. As the Jotun group departed he realized, with a small pang of regret that Loki had not favored him today with even the smallest of those stunning glances but at least he could now go back now to enjoy the rest of his conversation with his father without further interruption.


	14. Preparations.

"Maybe you should call on your Lady to send your regards." Frigga suggested quietly when the message came from the Jotuns that the Maid would be resting again that day. Odin nodded absently.

Thor was distracted too as he watched, at a lower table, Sif and his other close friends were stuffing a hearty breakfast down in preparation for a mornings sparring outdoors.

"But surely if she is tired she needs peace to rest and not visitors." he argued. Odin raised an eyebrow but nodded again in agreement with his son. The Queen made to disagree but Thor took his father's approval as the sliver of an escape window he required and quickly strode off to join his companions. His mother tutted at both her husband and son.

" I will send a tray of fruits to Loki from you then shall I?" She called after him, taking Thor's vague wave as he headed resolutely outside as acceptance.

Thor enjoyed his matches during the day and had begun to work with a new blade that might give him an edge in the upcoming longsword event. It hardly seemed any time at all before a discreet messenger appeared beside the wrestling ring where Thor and Volstagg grunted and grappled.The prince tried to ignore him but the servant spoke to Sif and Fandral as he fought before walking back towards the palace. Sif was watching him as Volstagg lay gasping on his back after a particularly enthusiastic throw from Thor. 

Thor pointedly avoided where she stood by going over to the water trough at the other side of the ring. He dunked his head under the cold surface to clear the dust that stuck uncomfortably to the sweat on his face and shoulders. When he re surfaced Sif was standing right beside him with a stern, familiar expression on her face.

" You can try and ignore it but you will still have to hear the message. Your mother bids you attend tonight's dinner in good time especially as it will be the last before the main Jotun party departs tomorrow." Sif told him. Thor scowled at her a little but she just shrugged. He threw down the towel in disgust and frustration but began to gather up his stuff before beginning back to prepare for the evening. Volstagg clapped him sympathetically on his shoulder as his friends followed.


	15. The last Dinner.

Thor smoothed his heavy crimson tunic across his broad chest admiring how heavily it was decorated with the gold so beloved of his people as he followed where the thick patterns snaked across it with his fingers. He loved his gleaming dress armor too and his glorious reflection raised his mood significantly as he made his way down to the hall. Odin raised his mead jug in greeting when his son arrived and his mother nodded at him a flash of relief crossing her usually calm face.

" Good, Thor, you look as handsome as ever, dear. " She nodded towards the ante chamber. " The Jotuns insist that you personally collect your Lady from her chambers. She should be ready for you." His mother rarely seemed as stressed as she sounded and she picked as thread from his arm. " I am sure that things will all settle down tomorrow after the main party leave."

"I am sure it will, mother." he assured and diligently went to their visitors apartments. The great Jotun guards stood to attention as he approached and thought he stood tall he was still dwarfed by them. He did not like that but they were certainly impressive specimens. One of the envoys answered their knock bowing so low to Thor that his hair brushed the ground before he stood aside. The old ambassador emerged from the inner room with the Lady Loki on his arm once again.

Thor forgot his reluctance to duty as his betrothed beauty took the breath from his lungs. Her full dress was of green brocade with a silver encrusted bodice hugging her tapered waist. Her sable hair hung long and lustrous but now swept back and netted with tiny sparkling diamonds. He sighed as her eyes stayed frustratingly fixed upon the floor but her alabaster skin and soft pale lips were enough to fill him with pleasure. Thor went straight to her and proffered his arm to which the old man transferred her slender hand.

As they led the way down the corridors and into the hall he enjoyed the awed looks and low bows from all they encountered. They made a gorgeous couple he thought, her slender exoticism would emphasize his golden strength and surely his bride to be could not fail to be impressed by their reception. The murmur of conversation in the hall stilled as Thor glowing with pride swept Loki in on his hand and up to the High table before seating her with a flourish beside his parents. 

Odin raised his cup as the old ambassador took his place. 

"Welcome, Lady. Begin." He ordered the diners and the servants brought forward the evening's dishes. Thor reached for the beef first and with a glance at his mother remembered dutifully to give his betrothed the first platter before heaping his own. His mother smiled at him apparently satisfied. 

Loki was as silent as ever so Thor soon tuned in on conversation further along the table. Talk soon turned to the Jotun's departure in the morning. The plans being made and the greater opportunities offered for trade and travel. Normally he would have switched off or joined his friends on a lower table but he was keen to make impression on their visitors. As the men talked of the journey above her he thought he saw the Maid shift slightly in her chair. He looked at her more closely and thought that her usually pale complexion was almost ashen and her long fingers were threading together anxiously. He bent his head towards her.

"Are you feeling unwell, Lady?" he whispered. She froze at his attention.

"Indeed."The old Jotun was telling the King." If we leave at mid morning we will be in Belhaus by the weekend." 

To his horror as Thor watched, a fat tear slipped out from behind the thick black lashes and slowly slid down the snow of her cheek.


	16. Farewell.

Odin waited with his wife and son on the steps before the gates a broad smile on his face. The morning was fair and the towers and courtyards of Asgard glowed gold in the sunshine. The Jotun party had been up early carts and packs laden with luggage and the trade goods for their King waited below them. Asgard's King was pleased with how everything had gone. Deals had been done and each side had held to their hard fought bargains. His son was betrothed to the Jotun maid who had lived up to her reputation as the Jewel of her people at least in beauty. All round it was a successful conclusion to what had been a delicate and long line of negotiations and concessions. The mighty guards stood stoically , waiting by the wagons as the Envoys wearing their long blue drapes and heavy travelling cloaks appeared , the eldest emerging from their quarters last, his face grim as he came over to join the royal party. The Lady Loki followed on the gnarled arm of the ogress and if her face had been pale before, the queen noted, it was now as translucent as new fallen snow.

"All is made ready." The Jotun announced, placing his lady's hand from the giantess's to Thor's, the great servant dropping back to stand back behind the Royal party. Loki stood beside her betrothed as still and silent as a beautiful marble carving her hair twisted in formal coils about her shoulders. She inclined her head to each one as the envoy's came one after the other, bowing low, the eldest last. The elder turned to his gathered countrymen and raised his hand. Thor and many of his fellow warriors jumped reflexively as gruff voices were lifted in a shout with a short rattling of their spears and crashing of their swords against their round shield's. It was a salute for their princess , their loveliest gift to Asgard. The slender hand resting on Thor's, always so still, began to shiver delicately. The old ambassador bowed deeply, so low so as to brush a kiss to the Maid's skirt hem, holding it for a long moment to his lips.

" I bid you, in your fathers name, to do your duty, my lady." He said when he stood again, even then she did not look at him but only  
gave the faintest nod. The ancient then turned to Thor looking at him straight in the eye. " My Lord, you are honor bound to take care of our jewel which is now yours to treasure."

Thor was a bit taken aback at his directness but after years of court life he recovered well.

"My lady is now a princess of Asgard and as such she will now be a treasured gem in our crown." He bowed to the Jotun who held his eye to the point of rudeness then nodded shortly to the King and Queen before breaking off and descending the steps to the carriage below. The old man turned and gave a last, shallow bow before he alighted and the caravan and the party slowly began to move off.

Thor felt the shiver in the Maid's hand become more pronounced and when he looked at her he could see her soft mouth thin as she bit her lip. Would she maybe call out after her men he wondered? As the Jotun's went through the outer gates of the courtyard and the ogress saw her distress too and took a step forward towards her. The white hand was shaking against his now as Thor looked at the girl's face and, for the second time, he saw her heart stopping eyes, as green as leaves but now awash with tears. Unlike the lone tear of the night before, quickly brushed away unnoticed by any but he, these flowed unchecked down the milk of her cheeks as her free hand came up to cover her trembling lips.


	17. A new world

"Well thank the Norns that is that till the wedding." said Odin shrugging off his ornate gold shoulder armor and passing them to a servant as they made their way back down the corridors. "Now things can get back to normal and we can get something to eat in peace." 

"It all went well though and that makes it worth while." Frigga consoled." Are you feeling better,Loki? It must be a tremendous wrench for you to see your entourage go." 

Earlier, outside, she had put a sympathetic hand on her arm when she had noticed the younger woman's tears. Odin had refused to allow her discomfort to diminish his good humor at the Jotuns departure though. Thor had been and was still uncomfortably attached to her hand through it all but breathed a sigh of relief when his mother saved him by taking the girl's hand from his and onto her own arm. The Queen then guided her to sit at her side at the dining table set up in the relative privacy of the Royal suite. Loki stayed as silent as ever. The Queen sighed and looked at her husband and her son who were already sizing up the food in front of them and then her future daughter in law again.

" Loki ?" she said again. Thor looked across his father at the two women.

" Lady, my mother, the Queen, addresses you?" he insisted aware the giantess standing at the doorway looked their way but he pointedly ignored her. " It is considered ill mannered not to reply."

"I think we should discuss a few things now you have joined our family, dear." Thor knew his mother's 'dear' usually meant business. " You may speak whenever you wish even before you are spoken to if you want but it is always polite to reply to a question." Loki's fingers twisted in her lap anxiously. There was a pause.

"Thank you, madam." She said quietly eyes fixed as ever to the floor.

"And more importantly, whatever strange reason Jotun's might have to effectively blind their Maid, it is absurd ! " The Queen lent over and cupping the delicate chin in her hand she raised the girl's face to her own. She too ignored the ogress shifting herself by the door. " Another Asgard rule is that, as of now, you look at us when we talk together and actually really at whatever it may be that interests you." The girl had no real choice other than to look at the queen. When their eyes engaged even the almost unflappable Frigga gasped and nearly let the girl go. " Oh , my goodness Loki, your eyes!"

Thor's mouth stopped chewing as he too stared at Loki. He felt a tinge of relief that his mother found his intended wife so striking also but mainly what he thought about was that the green of her eyes was like that of a spring meadow. The Queens hand did lower when Loki stopped fighting to drop her gaze. Thor could not tear his eyes away from her until she glanced at him directly when he dropped his own gaze just as she did the same.

" I am sorry, your majesty." The girl said in a small sad voice once again looking at her hands folded carefully in her lap.

"Do not forget to look at us when you speak. What could you possibly have got to be sorry for, dear?" the now composed Queen said smiling at her kindly.

The maid looked up at her with those soft eyes which had stopped Thor's eating again. " I know my eyes are so strange. People often stare at them, my brother says it is because they look like stagnant duck ponds!" 

Thor's father lent across to firmly pat his son's back when his shock at her words nearly choked him.


	18. The begining of the learning curve

" Not at all, dear, they are unusual but they are absolutely lovely eyes, do you not think so, Thor?" Thor looked at the girl beside his mother.

"They ,they are... I have never seen any others like them, Lady. " he finished lamely. How could he explain the gut twisting feeling they gave him when he looked into them when he did not understand it himself! His mother looked at him expectantly. " They do not look stagnant to me." he added.

"Oh for goodness sake!!" sighed Frigga as the girls face fell and her eyes once again looked at the floor." Husband, my Lady Loki has lovely eyes has she not?" Odin looked over to the girl. 

"Um, I am sorry but i have not really seen them yet." he paused then added cheerfully." but you are certainly not as ugly as we had all feared." 

The queen looked at one and then the other of her men with disbelief. Loki rose suddenly from where she was seated her hand to her mouth her chest heaving against the tight ornate bodice of her formal gown. 

"Oh, do not listen to these two, Loki they dont mean..."

" Excuse me , majesty, I feel a little unwell." The girl said softly the ogress moving tensely towards her. Loki spun on her heel and her servant caught up her hand to take the lead moving her swiftly towards the door. Thor jumped up and Odin stared at the retreating girl in surprise fork half way to his mouth.

"Wha...is she going to be sick?" The King asked. Thor was horrified but did not know what to say. His mother was just watching Loki as she left the room, then she turned towards he and his father. Things did not look good. The Queen drew in her breath about to let them feel her ire but then she snapped her mouth shut suddenly and virtually flounced from the room to follow Loki. Odin looked at Thor and Thor looked at Odin. The older royal stood, clearing his throat nervously.

" I think i shall go and see where Sif and Fandral are. Probably at the lists." Thor said hastily gathering himself up and heading towards the door. His father gathered his brows together in thought. "What about that dispute out at Netherford?" suggested Thor helpfully.

A look of relief swept across Odins face. 

"Of course! Yes, that business is overdue. Thank you, son." As they both headed along the corridor Odin suddenly stopped his hand on Thor's arm to halt him. A look of concern shadowed his face.

" What if your mother and your Jotun get on well! What happens if they gang up against us?" he said a little anxiously. Thor looked at him blankly. They both turned and hurried off to make themselves scarce for the rest of the day.


	19. Plans

"You did not really say that did you? Your father i can understand but you are not usually THAT stupid. What came over you?" Sif threw down her training gloves, she was really not taking his side as much as Thor had hoped. Volstagg and Fandral were not helping either as they kept laughing behind his back and then feigning innocence.

"Every time she looks at me its...its like a slap!" Thor tried to explain.

"Well it is just as well she does not do it often then." she said unhelpfully.

"She probably wont want to see you much after you said that anyway." Fandral said with a wide grin. Thor glared at him.

" What did you do then? Sif asked.

"Came down here." 

"To hide? Really Thor, this is getting ridiculous, she is here to stay you know? You and she will be wed soon and you cannot even look at her yet! " Sif looked at him in frustration. He dropped his eyes.

" I know, but I am so worried I will say something wrong now, that I think it is best I should just not say anything at all." Sif's mouth dropped open and she stared at her big friend. Thor was easily one of the bravest people she knew. He also had quite a reputation with the ladies so to see him genuinely look so downcast about this was a quite a surprise.

" Do not worry, Thor." Fandral clapped him on his arm. " No girl can resist these for long!" he squeezed his friends mighty biceps laughing. Thor gave him a wary look.

"I think she probably sees us as puny if the Jotun warriors we have seen are anything to judge by!" he said

"Maybe but we will have to try to show her your mettle." Sif said thoughtfully." Maybe she can watch you spar?"

"What bring Loki here? She is no shield maiden. I do not think she would come, she does not look as if she would enjoy all the dust and sweat." Thor said doubtfully. 

" Maybe not but what about the competitions? " She added brightening." It is only a few days away. What do you think?"

"Hmm, maybe. She could see me at something i am good at." He agreed thoughtfully. " Father never misses them so maybe my mother would come too. I will bring it up at dinner and see if i can arrange it." 

He rose with a small smile, the first that afternoon and pulled up Sif by her hand.

"What." she said.

" I am going to practice that showy new sword move again. I want to make sure i make a good impression on Saturday!!" His smile broadened further as he completed the excercise and offered to pick her up again as she ruefully rubbed her wrist where he had twisted it to disarm her. Sif smiled too, some things, including a happy Thor were worth a bruise or two.


	20. Outings

Thor barely glanced at his handsome velvet tunic that evening as he quickly pulled on his boots. He tugged a comb through the golden tangles as he strode down the corridors determined to be in good time at Loki's door to escort her to dinner that evening.The mighty Jotun guards at her door had now been replaced with his own men and the reassuring red cloaks of the Asgard household reminded him that Loki was under his protection now. He smiled proudly at that thought until, when the door began to open, he remembered he still held his comb. A quick search of his person revealed no pockets in his dress clothes so he hastily pressed it into the hand of a surprised house carl before presenting himself as the Maid and the Ogress emerged from their apartments. 

" My Lady," he said taking her hand. The giantess followed them as Thor led the way, he glanced at the girl who walked so quietly beside him, eyes on the floor, her face so beautiful and still. He was keen to break the silence and perhaps see her eyes again before they came to the crowded hall . He cleared his throat. " Have you found your rooms to your liking? If they fail your needs you or your..." he looked back at the ugly Jotun who returned his glance with her pale unreadable eyes. "servant have but to ask."

" Mara." Thor stopped in surprise! " My companion's name is Mara." said the soft lilting voice. He looked at the Maid and felt a lurch of pleasure when she looked back up at him for a moment or two. 

"Oh, Mara. Can you not speak Mara?" Thor asked turning to her. 

"No, no she is from the northern mountains." Loki offered as if that explained her silence. Thor nodded then but realised the girl was once again looking down. He would have liked to raise her head as his mother had done but knew that for him to hold her chin would be too bold in the circumstances.

" My father and i are unused to pleasantries and i am sorry if we upset you earlier. You have very lovely eyes and it would be pleasant if you were able to look up a little tonight , my lady?" His stomach gave a now familiar lurch as the green pools looked slowly at him and she nodded. He found his tongue cleft in his mouth at their beauty. After a little while she looked away again.

"Perhaps we should go." Loki said quietly and he felt her soft white fingers urge his larger hand forward encouragingly. Thor obeyed willingly and as they entered the hall he heard her draw a deep breath. She fixed her eye on the High table where his parents waited, and raising her head high she walked gracefully beside him through the crowded room.

Loki was still very quiet at the meal only answering briefly to any question she was asked but it seemed to be enough for his parents. The Maid also did her best to look up as she spoke but she seemed to be overwhelmed by the noise and movement in the bustling hall. Thor was content with her progress though and was careful to keep her needs attended to during the evening without being prompted. 

Thor and his father had discussed the sports and competition organized for Saturday and who would be there at great length and as they began their dessert Thor took the opportunity to lean forward and speak to his mother.

" I was wondering mother if you and my lady Loki would do us the honor of attending some of the events? They are quite varied and it would be a good opportunity for you both to meet some of the sportsmen? " He tried to keep his voice calm but interested while his mother looked at him thoughtfully and then she nodded.

"That might be a good idea, son," Frigga agreed " It will be nice for us to go outwith the Palace walls for a change will it not Loki?" She said turning to the girl who shifted slightly in her chair.

Yes, majesty, if it would please you." The Maid looked up at the queen briefly and then at Thor before asking " Will you and your friends be competing there too, my lord? "

"Of course, Maid, we would not miss it for the world." he answered enthusiastically, pleased at her interest.

" Then we will look forward to it too, Majesty." She said once again letting her eyes fall demurely to her hands. 

Thor beamed broadly, pleased with the success of his plan and sure that he could not fail to impress his betrothed at the upcoming competitions.


	21. Meetings.

Thor had slept well and woke up in fine form before striding down into the hall to find his friends already breaking their fast with their customary vigor. Volstag shifted along the bench to allow him space to sit.

"Good morning, prince, i am glad to see you appear in better form. Stopped running from your mother yet? " Fandral beamed at him. Volstag snorted.

" Yes, i think i am returned to grace with both she and my lady Loki." A hint of self satisfaction crept into his voice. " I have even managed to persuade them both to attend the competitions tomorrow." Sif looked at him closely.

"That is good news, they are bound to enjoy some of the events." she said thoughtfully. "What of today?" Thor's brow furrowed.

" Today? Practice that move? Why do you ask, i did not injure you yesterday did i ?" he asked her with concern apparent on his open face. Sif smiled at him fondly.

" No, you know i am made of sterner stuff! I was just wondering if we are to properly meet the lovely Loki soon? I for one am bombarded by question about her for which i have no answer's. Even the house servants want to know more and the gentry are obsessed!!" Fandral nodded in agreement.

"It would be interesting to see if we can get her to talk to us or even look our way sooner rather than later. Does she even understand the Asgard tongue?" he asked. Thor looked at him sharply.

"Loki can speak and understand it full well, Fandral, she is better read than you or i, i suspect." he said defensively feeling his anger rise. To his own surprise he could brook no slight of his fair Maid even from a friend.

" Well let us find out for ourselves. We are your closest companions now but she is to become the closest of all soon and we would like to welcome her into our fellowship." soothed Sif." Another woman about might help civilize you lot a bit as well." Thor looked at her in surprise.

" We have always been such, i do not think to change that which works so well." he said shaking his head.

"But change it must. You will be married ere long with all that entails." Volstag said gloomily.

" True, true. But meantime I will arrange for you to meet as soon as possible then, to allay your concerns. Maybe not today but perhaps tomorrow." The prince promised. He thought for a moment more. " I think i will try and talk to her today anyway. It is a difficult chore to accept new ways on such a public stage as the feasting hall." Sif raised her eyebrows but nodded her agreement and when, after eating, they prepared for the tilts Thor returned to the Royal apartments to try to arrange a meeting with Loki. 

The corridors were quiet at this time of day but as Thor made his way to his betrothed rooms along an arched walkway he heard a voice from below. Was his mother abroad in the gardens with her ladies? He moved forward to lean over the low balustrade but then stopped and jerked back. There beneath him on the grass lounged the Jotun Ogress! He was so close he could see where her coarse hair grew across her shoulders and disappeared under her rough shift. In an uncharacteristic gesture he stood back quickly into the shadows. Then his heart skipped a beat as Loki appeared from under the screen of branches of an apple tree. She was focused on something in her slender hands and he could see the concentration on her face as she went over to the other Jotun. 

" I have found more. I hope the queen meant it when she said we could use this garden as our own, it is so peaceful." The girl stood for a moment attentive to whatever she was holding and then to Thor's surprise and delight clambered up onto the creatures lap like a child on a parents knee. She looked up at the Giants face and he was able to stare at her at his leisure while she tried to thread a scarlet bloom into the wire like hair. It slid out so shifting a little she tucked an identical blossom behind her own ear to free herself for her task. The Ogress automatically slipped her great knotted arm around the Maids slight waist to balance her and he drank in the perplexed expression so new to her usually mask like face. Her mouth was slightly open with concentration and her own lustrous mane was swept behind her by an impatient push of her hand as she fixed the others bloom more securely before she lent even further back to admire her handiwork. The Maid smiled and an electric current ran through Thor's bones at the sight. Loki lent up again and patted down the others bristly hair before smiling fondly as she rested back, cradled by the mighty legs.

"You look lovely Mara, surely you are the most beautiful lady in all Asgard!" she sighed and Thor could tell from the softness in her face that she meant it sincerely. Thor felt a twist inside. His Maid should be looking at him with that loving look not her creature! He stopped himself from standing forward into the light . Was this jealousy? The golden Prince was unused to this unwelcome tightening in his gut but with surprise could think of no other possible reason for it. He looked back down at the Jotuns in time to see the Beast ushering Loki to rise. Loki held on tight to the gnarled knee in defiance only to be flicked off her grip firmly by the ogress and to fall backwards on to the grass. Thor started forward, concern stabbing at him lest she be hurt in the tumble but the girl scrambled up dusting down her skirts. Instead of her tears for the first time he heard her let forth a peal of laughter as she pulled ineffectively at Mara's broad rough hand vainly attempting to help the older woman to rise to her feet. 

At that sound Thor's legs seemed to turn to water and he had to lean back against one of the stone pillars for support. He could hear the laughter fading as the Jotuns left the garden and he dragged himself away too and back to his own rooms to allow himself some space to recover from the intensity of such a wide new range of feelings. It was mid afternoon before he eventually made his way down to the training yards .


	22. Distractions.

Thor had not talked to anyone about the Jotuns and the garden as he felt, a little uncomfortably, as if he had been spying on their private life. His friends had pressed him on the cause of his reserved demeanor during the afternoon but when he would not divulge anything Fandral and Sif just raised their eyebrows at each other and with a shrug left him to it. Not much seemed to go right for the prince as they sparred and his mind seemed to be otherwise engaged. He was soaking his knuckles after a particularly painful mistake while fencing with Fandral when he decided to call an early finish to the session. 

"Just one of those days, friend." Fandral commiserated with him as they packed up. " It will all come together when you need it on Saturday. It normally does" 

"Indeed," he said " and I would like to be ready to escort Loki to dinner again tonight." He smiled wryly at his companion. "How do you manage all the courting you do? I only wish to win the eye of the Maid and am overwhelmed and you seem to juggle several affairs at once and enjoy it!" Fandral laughed.

"Those are affairs of the body, my prince, maybe yours is so tiring for you because it is becoming an affair of the heart!! Perhaps you need to stand back a little and catch your breath. It has been an intense week for you. Give yourself time." Thor looked at the philanderer with interest. If he had any questions on 'romance' Fandral had always been his natural first port of call but his advice this time would be easier given than taken. He dipped his head into the cool trough he habitually used for the purpose and when he shook the worst of the excess water of he felt a bit refreshed. 

" If Loki is willing we will eat together tomorrow if you will, Fandral." He called over to the others." Sif, Volstag? Will you also lunch with My lady and I in the morn? Then when you have really met her, no doubt you will all be keen to offer your advise to me on my future wife!" He smiled a little thinly and his friends nodded their agreement to the plan. Then they all headed, more quietly than normal, back up towards the palace to get ready for dinner.

Thor stood in good time before the Jotun's door. Loki acknowledged him with her usual still expression on her pale face. She looked, of course, very lovely but now he had seen more he wanted to see it again. The scarlet flower still nestled in the sweep of her ravens wing black hair. 

" You look beautiful, lady, did that bloom come from the gardens?" Loki 's free hand moved to touch it carefully.

" Your Lady mother gave us...me permission to use a little garden and I thought I might say thank you by displaying it tonight." She darted an anxious little glance hitting him like a pleasurable ants sting with it. "Do you think it too presumptuous?" Oh she was asking him a question!! Did she know about the garden? He felt his brain begin to freeze again. No no no. Calm. It was only a little question.

" You look beautiful, lady." Had he already said that?" I am sure my mother will think so too." That was very unimaginative but it was safe. Thor relaxed again and kept walking looking straight ahead this time and not risking further conversation. Soon the hall doors came into sight and he suddenly remembered organizing the meeting with his friends.

"We are having lunch with my closest friends tomorrow." he said quickly." One of them is a woman."

Loki looked at him in surprise and made as if she might have replied had the House Carls not thrown open the doors for them at that moment and the Maid had to focus on making a graceful entrance and keeping her head up at the same time. His mother admired the red blossom of course, and recognized it as the token of respect to her it was. With her usual regal smile she thanked the prettily blushing Maid. As he admired the rising bloom on the girls cheeks, Thor gave a mental grimace, he should really have offered the invitation somewhat more graciously.


	23. Lunch.

If Loki felt anxious about meeting his fellow warriors it did not disrupt the serenity of her face the next day. Thor wondered whether she had been waiting long for him as she was ready to take his hand when he knocked on her door. It felt right now when those slender fingers rested on him and he enjoyed all the curious and admiring glances they attracted from those they met along the way. The Maid was trying her best to use her new found freedom but he noticed when there were a lot of people near them it seemed too much to bear and her eyes dropped to the ground, letting him lead her again. Sif and Volstag were already standing waiting for them and Thor went over to join them with Loki silent on his arm. Volstag bowed politely and Sif dipped her head in respect when they were introduced.

" My Lady Sif here is foremost among us in short sword and a leading exponent in the art of disarming her opponent and embarrassing any who underestimate the strength in her arm . Sometimes us, eh, Volstag?" Loki failed to look for long at Sif but politely dropped her head in a bob of acknowledgement.

" And this fine fellow is Lord Volstag, master of the axe and the dining table. No supper is safe when he is with you. " Thor smiled clapping the well padded man affectionately on his arm. Loki rewarded him with another glance.

"My lady." Volstag said looking with interest at the maid. She was taller close up than he had thought Thor's great height and his bulk had made her look smaller by comparison but as slight as a young willow. Fandral slipped in beside him throwing his most charming smile at Loki.

"This rogue is Fandral." Thor said " and i will not be leaving you alone with him in the near future." he only half joked and the Maid blushed at Fandral's elaborate bow. Thor's felt his face harden slightly. 

"Come let us eat." Thor said to change his mood. Volstag was already looking hungrily as a large serving bowl of stew was set at their table. Bread was already served too and as they sat Thor automatically filled a bowl for Loki before he helped himself. Sif watched them curiously as they began to eat. 

"Are all Jotun ladies served so , Lady?" Loki stopped eating and Thor frowned at her." I am just asking." Sif responded eyebrows raised.

"Only Maids now." The soft voice answered. Sif looked at her curiously.

"Not the other Royal women too?" Fandral asked.

"There are no other Royal ladies at the Jotun court. My mother did not survive my birth and my brothers are unwed." Thor looked at Loki hoping she would not become upset but her voice did not waiver.

"Oh." Sif looked taken aback. " It must have been lonely." she said after a minute.

" Alone is not always lonely." The young Jotun said quietly." And I had Mara."

" Well, there will be many to be your friend here in Asgard. We will all be here for you from now on." Thor reassured her. Loki looked up at him then with a look of confusion in those expressive green eyes sending the now familiar jolt through him.

" Will I still be allowed at court when we are wed?" She asked him in surprise. He laughed a moment before he realized she was serious.

"Of course." he said firmly. She looked away again then back at him. "What else?"

" A Maid in Jotun does not leave her quarters after marriage, it would not be considered modest. Only in death. My Father said it was to be the same for me here as it was for my mother." she said simply. Sif and Volstag looked at her in horror. Thor felt his mouth go dry.

"Well he was very wrong. We hope you will enjoy every aspect of your life here with us." Sif said icily " and I, for one, will be at your right hand to make sure you get the opportunity." Thor could only nod and stare at the pale calm face beside him and wonder how many other surprises she held in store for them.

The rest of the meal was more relaxed to Thor's relief and he was pleased when his friends did their best to include Loki in their stories and plans. She talked very little but she seemed to have begun to watch their faces when she thought they were not looking and to follow the paths of their conversation. All in all things went well he felt and when they left the hall to return Loki to her chambers. The farewells were about how much they hoped that Loki would enjoy watching them all in their more natural environment at the competitions the next day.


	24. Proving grounds.

The Training grounds were thrumming with energy as the assembled competitors stretched, honed and polished in readiness for their next bouts. Although the weapons were capped or dulled for the day all knew that the moves executed today were a reflection on how the warriors would perform when called into battle. Thor tugged the wraps on his wrists tighter, the first rounds had gone well for him but he knew well how important careful preparation was towards a win. His friends were busy around him as he looked about at the opposition that they would face later, competitions were a serious business and reputations could be won or lost today. 

" Crain was in good form today, Fandral. Is your leg still bleeding?" Volstag asked nursing a cut across his own knuckles. The dandy had been favoring it when he had arrived and was now poking at it dismally. 

" No it is well bandaged.The healer said it will mend well and to rest it but i really wanted to be in for the short sword." he sighed.

"All the better chance for me if you drop out!" Sif smiled." Crain is in that as well though and about another half dozen others too." She was pleased with a good win at the throwing knives but she enjoyed being known as a swordswoman even more." You did well with that throw at the last bout Thor."

" He came in too fast and left himself off balance, I just had to use his bulk against him and he was on his back!" Thor smiled.

"Easy for someone built like a bull to say, he would just have taken me with him as he went down." Fandral laughed despite his disappointment at his injury. "I am going to give the archery a go this afternoon if i can limp as far as the butt's. I saw your father enjoying himself at the horse lines, Thor, when are your ladies due to honor us? I might sit with them and watch you strive." 

" Any time now I would imagine, my mother enjoys these days too, once a shield maiden always a shield maiden at heart. In her day my mother won her share of tournaments in several events as you know." he said proudly.

"I remember she was my heroine, as a child my parents told me i could try to be like her. " Sif nodded as a trumpet sounded." Come on, that is the horn for my first round with the blade." 

xxx  
" I have to say, Loki, i really miss the excitement of competitions." the Queen said "So many warriors together. Do Jotun's compete in these things? " she asked as she scanned the grounds in front of them.

"Yes, my Lady, something very similar." There were so many people she struggled to look at them and looked down.

"Women too?" Frigga asked.

" Yes, madam, many of our females are well known in battle. All Jotuns are in the Army as warriors for several years." The Queen looked at the slight girl in surprise.

" You were soldier, lass ?" But the girl dipped her face and blushed, shaking her head.

" No , madam , I was not considered worthy. I would, as you see, make a poor example of a warrior. My father said i was too weak and that a broken Maid was even worse than no maid at all." The girl said sadly. The Queen stared at her. "The King was pleased to trade me to Asgard, he said I had been a bit of use at last."

Frigga was rendered speechless for a minute looking at the girl open mouthed as they arrived at the rings. She felt a surge of compassion mixed with a red stir of anger.

"Not everyone was born to be a warrior, Loki. "she said tightly. "Almost every war ends with the pen in the end, however strong its armies." The Queen drew a deep calming breath. " We have much to talk off very soon but today we will enjoy the display on offer. Remember you are a Royal so head up, we must play our part in the show too."


	25. At the ringside.

Thor saw the wave of interest among the warriors the as the Queen's party arrived at the outer rings but he waited a moment to watch as Volstag won his axe match against a particularly wily opponent. He cheered for his friend then he turned on his heel to go and greet his mother watching with a smile as he saw her talking and laughing with some of the competitors many of whom she knew by name. One day, when he was king he hoped to have that same connection with his people that she made seem so effortless.

"My son," she said leaning in for a light embrace with him." I hope there are still some events for us to enjoy cheering you on in?" she smiled, handing Loki over to his hand as Thor, unsure how to greet his betrothed, he bowed briefly to her.

He led the way, the queen on one arm chatting and Loki as quiet and graceful as ever on the other. He did not mind her silence as her beauty was enough to draw most eyes but he suddenly noticed a few of the contestants looking at the girl with less decorous looks than those given by the more respectful courtiers from the hall. He put back his broad shoulders and a sterner mask dropped over his normally affable face as he felt again the twist, like the turn of a serpent, deep in his gut. The Maid seemed to feel the change and glanced at him and to his surprise he saw a sadness flash across the deep green of her eyes. Had they had privacy he would have asked her about it but this was not the place. He steered them carefully through to the quieter premier yard where there were a few seats set up against the walls of the arena normally used by trainers or veterans. Blast he had forgotten to organize cushions! The seats looked hard and dusty even to him. 

"Honor me, my ladies." Fandral swept forward and drew of his bright yellow cape and, with a flourish laid it across the chairs. 

"Oh, thank you, Fandral that is so thoughtful." said the Queen with a smile. "Always so chivalrous." As she settled herself, arranging her heavy skirts around her feet and motioning Loki to do the same beside her. Thor looked at his grinning friend, torn between feeling grateful to him for helping and wanting to shove him for somehow making him look bad.

"I am sorry, mother, i will send for cushions." He said. " Sif is on next in this ring. I will be in the third event and will have to go to prepare. Oh and I will send someone to tell father you are here. " 

"Then may I have the honor of staying to enjoy your company as I am newly wounded?" Fandral listed dramatically onto one leg. For effect Thor thought sourly. Frigga looked concerned and immediately patted the seat beside her and encouraging him to sit and rest.

" Fandral shall take care of us until your return." She turned to the courtier and asked him enthusiastically." Now tell me, Fandral, what is Sif's Event and who is her opponent, tell me everything?" Thor left them content that his mother had as big a sport enthusiast as she was to talk to and that she sat squarely between one of Asgard's greatest philanderer's and his Maid.


	26. Competition

The Queen thought how refreshing it was to be away from the Palace for a change and enjoyed listening to the clash of the weapons and the shouts of the warriors as they competed. They were watching the short sword final and Frigga thought that although the dark long limbed fighter was good, Sif was better as, moving as if her sword were an extension to her arm she blocked a scything blow to her head. It was delivered as the decisive stroke and as such the man had not planned a follow through move. He paid dearly for his over confidence as Sif 's sword settled into the dip of his neck to a rousing cheer. The Queen beamed at her and clapped and Sif bowed low to her earning a small smile from the Maid as she too applauded the win. 

"Well fought , Sif, I thought he had you early on but you kept your head well." The Queen said as she placed the winners mark round the shield maiden's neck. Odin came over smiling and patted the winner on her shoulder as he joined his wife. "Are you enjoying yourself old man?" Frigga laughed at her husband.

" No more old man than you are an old woman and my eyes tell me differently!!" The King, like the women wearing the red and gold colors of Asgard, smiled as he joined them."It is a good gathering. The bouts are of an excellent standard"

"Thor is on in this Ring shortly." the Queen added as two macemen squared up in front of them. She lent over towards Loki." These two men are both from near the borders of Jotunheim, they grow them big up there do they not?." Frigga whispered looking at her.

Loki looked up at the contestants but could not ignore the many stares she was receiving from the gathered onlookers. Her eyes kept returning to the ground shyly. "There are many eyes on us ,madam, I am unused to it." Frigga looked around at the many who were indeed staring openly at her future daughter in law.

"Ah, Lass, with your looks it will be ever so. Rise above them, they are just curious." she said loftily." Watch the matches, if it helps do it because i insist." It did seem to help because the girl sat a little straighter and fixed her eyes on the duel in the ring. Frigga smiled across to Odin who nodded eyebrows raised.

The maid was now looking at the fighters with some interest and surprise at their weapons were not known in her country. The fight was short and brutal, neither letting up on a barrage of blows swung as fast as possible at each others heads and bodies. It ended with some injury to one of the contestants who did not manage to evade the others winning sweep. Thor was preparing for his bout at the other side of the ring and was watching her with interest. At the sight of the spilt blood the maids eyes grew huge and her white hand flew to cover her mouth in shock as she looked up and she caught his eye before snapping her gaze down to the ground. The Queen stood and signaled the healers forward but the man rose helped by his erstwhile rival and the winner bowed as he was decorated.

Thor stood forward as his opponent arrived for their contest . He had wrestled since childhood and nature had given him a magnificent body to work with so as he entered the ring he felt confident even though the other finalist seemed to have had an ox for a father. They bowed to his parents and Loki.

"My Lady, I would ask a token of your favor." Thor said bowing his head to Loki. The maid seemed taken aback looking anxiously at the Queen who was smiling broadly at her son's chivalry. Loki seemed to hesitate then removed a red ribbon from her hair and made to pass it to him. Instead of reaching for it he held out his brown forearm towards her. Odin laughed and Loki looked up straight into his face in surprise. He blinked at the impact of her gaze staring into the whirl of greens but held his ground. Hesitantly she raised her white hands to gently loop the ribbon around his broad wrist. He tingled with the graze of the long soft fingers against his skin as the ribbon was tied. He looked at it proudly. 

"Thank you, Lady , I hope I can do it honor." He said bowing and returning to the ring.

"My son looks well does he not, Lady?" whispered Frigga to her. Odin had stood up to see better over the safety railings his hands clenched into fists of enthusiasm. Loki looked up but her eyes strayed again to the onlookers several of whom were still staring intently at her despite their prince being on show. The Queen noticed them too. "Just ignore them, maid, your betrothed fights with your own favor on his arm. Have eyes only for him." The queen encouraged. 

Loki took a deep breath and raised her eyes.

"


	27. The sun comes out.

The prince looked and felt pleased as he moved into position against his red haired opponent, he could feel the feather touch of his gift from Loki against his wrist and had to shake his head to re focus his thoughts on the match to come. The big steppes wrestler had not quite Thor's height but was as broad and his shorter legs gave him a useful lower center of gravity he noted as they slowly began to circle each other to look for the the first contact. The red man moved quickly for his size lunging at Thor's lower leg and pulling hard at it to take him down but the blond was too strong leaning into the grip and grasping the others hip to flip him away. He followed through with a grip on the other mans arm as he regained his feet and they pushed into each other like two bulls, great shoulders heaving to gain an advantage over the other.

The King found himself clenching his teeth as he watched his son fight, he had wrestled all his youth and it still stirred him deep within his body. He was proud of his son's prowess in the ring and as the two combatants growled and sweated in front of him each seeking an edge of the other he raised his voice, among many others to shout encouragement. Both contestants lent their heads on the others shoulders sinews of their necks standing out with effort to gain ground. Odin gripped the bar in front of him when he heard his wife call out in support of her son and turned to see her leaning towards the ring hands clenched into fists, blue eyes ablaze with a familiar battle lust. He smiled, then looked at the strange, pale girl he would soon have to call daughter sitting beside her, she sat still and stiff, her strange green eyes wide and fixed on the warriors in the ring. She was so unlike his family, they were all golden and strong of body and direct of eye and compared to even his wife Loki was so slight that he wondered, not for the first time, whether, she could a bear the heir that his line would need. She was certainly a rare beauty and he could see that she had caught his sons eye but he remained unconvinced that the trade he had orchestrated with the Jotuns was going to be good for the house of Bor. A roar returned him to the match. Thor had thrown the red warrior while he had been distracted and was pressing down on his shoulders looking for a win!!

The crowd were shouting Thor's name and his eyes were locked on his rival's face as sweat dripped from him like rain. His face was as scarlet as his family colors as he pressed the body beneath his down into the dust. He knew he was beginning to tire after the mammoth struggle they had had pushing against each other. That move had drained the energy from their muscles at a base level but Thor had trained hard and his stamina was legendary and the shouts from the crowd fed his strength. With a roar he gave of his best and thrust his hands down hard onto the other.The broad shoulders touched the earth with a resounding thud! Victory!!

He leapt up his fists pumping the air and bellowing his exitement at the onlookers, he saw an answering salute from his father and his friends as they gathered around the ringside and felt ecstatic at the result. Thor's lungs and heart settled a little and he remembered himself and with a deep breath turned to his mother and betrothed . His mother was standing clapping and smiling at him as he vaulted the rails and made his way towards them. The maid stood too and, a little to his surprise but much to his pleasure he saw her face and the leaf green of her eyes turned on him.

"Mother!" he beamed "My Lady. Did you enjoy our sport? I hope your day out has been worth while?" Frigga lent up and kissed him on his dust caked cheek, brushing a thumb across a small cut on his forehead.

"Who could not!" she smiled." That was a fine win , my son, and your rival was a worthy match. Yes, thank you, we have had a most stimulating outing have we not, Loki? And" she said turning to the girl. "You watched it all did you not, Lady?"

Thor watched in fascination as a deep blush stained the white cheeks and Loki glanced up at him again. " Yes, madam, it was a well deserved victory. You fought with great skill, my lord."

"Why, thank you Loki." he said smiling at her formality in his good spirits. "We aim to please." he said bowing to her and then to his mother as he received his winners token from her hand. 

Thor turned and with a thundering shout he raised the token and happily accepted the applause of his people. He bounded round the ring, receiving a proud pat on the back from his father as he went to rejoin his friends. 

" I have an idea how to end this fine day on a high note." he said grabbing a passing steward by the arm. " Get the boar brought to this ring instead. Tell the master his prince requests it. That will make the ladies swoon and my mother loves the hunt!!" he beamed. Sif and Fandral exchanged a surprised glance. 

" Really, Thor? there can be a lot of blood at these things!" Fandral suggested." and you have already had a long day!"

" That is not a bad thing, it will serve to show my commitment to the day." He was not to be dissuaded and the whole household would be able to enjoy pork for dinner. Wins all round he thought beaming to himself as he went to clean off the worst of the dust.


	28. Best laid plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, gladitorial death of animals.

" Wild Boar!" said his mother. "Real wild boar?" her eyes lit up with excitement.

Thor grinned widely. " Yes, two of them. They are newly trapped, stealing from Netherly granary having nearly killed a farmer." 

" A rare treat eh, husband?" Frigga turned to Odin." They are vicious brutes, Loki, a bane of the farms bordering the forest." The girl did not look as if she shared the queens idea of a treat but nodded anyway and carefully folded her slim fingers into her lap. Thor gave a little mental shrug.

The King was smiling too. "A rarity indeed, will you contest them yourself, Thor? Two are often wise with boar, they can be so sly?" his father added.

Thor looked pointedly at his sceptical friends. " I knew you would enjoy it, mother, they are being brought up from the pens now. I will certainly take in a man for the gates, father." He bowed shortly thoughts turning to the new challenge ahead." We will have to see to them now. Would you stand in Volstag?" the large man nodded and followed his friend out to prepare for the beasts.

The boar were slobbering and red eyed with rage by the time they arrived in the holding pen at the gates of the ring. There high pitched squeals and chesty grunts were loud enough to attract a small crowd to watch their dispatch. Thor stood golden and powerful with the afternoon sun lighting his hair with its glow, he briefly hoped Loki was looking at the dashing figure he cut in the ring. He noticed his father and some old colleagues leaning near the gates with Fandral inspecting the beasts and glanced over to where just his mother and Loki sat on the opposite side below the stands. His mother raised her hand and he saw that the girl was indeed watching him too. He smiled at them and then raised his hand ready to signal Volstag to open the gate for the first hog to enter.

" Let dinner be served!" He called out to the onlookers and heard a ripple of laughter. Thor crouched then, hammer ready in one hand and short sword gripped hard in the other. He took a deep breath then dropped his hand for Volstag to open the gate. 

There was a moment's delay until one of the inflamed brutes noticed the open gate. Flattening one of the gatemen it gushed along the entrance run and bursting out of the chute, rushed straight towards Thor at full tilt. It was huge, standing as tall as the prince's waist, the massive bristled head turned drooling, fixing him with its small eyes. It shook itself, the saliva sprayed around hitting the man on the face and arms as it hunched its rippling muscles, ready for another charge. Thor was ready for it too though. He began to swing his hammer but a sudden shout from Volstag drew his attention. The other brute maddened by its isolation from its kin plunged to follow its path throwing even the large frame of Volstag from its path and careering into the ring with Thor who finished the hammer strike to it instead of the first beast. A shout went up from around the ring as the blow flung the boar into the other and both of the huge brutes were thrown into the wooden rails beyond the prince. There was a splintering explosion of wood as the big bodies crashed through it splaying back the planks to block the walkways to either side of the gaping hole throwing them at the feet of shocked Queen and princess. One beast turned , enraged by Thor's head shot but the other sprung up and sought freedom in the other direction. Frigga leapt to her feet and began to run immediately pulling Loki close beside her along the narrow pathway through the rings as it started to lumber into a gallop. Chaos burst out all around as men scrambled across the debris of the fence to try and reach them. Thor was blocked by the furious injured boar who had turned to confront its tormentor and he could only shout out.

"Run, run." he called out in desperation to the trapped women while he threw a mighty stroke at his foe. Loki and the Queen were trying to flee but their long skirts were hampering their progress by tangling about their feet and then to the horror of all, the Queen fell. 

"Odin!" she cried out as she fell, and then "Thor!" as the fierce, drooling beast neared her.

The Maid, by now a few paces in front of Frigga looked back at her fearfully but then without hesitation turned back. Ignoring the shouts from those around them to save herself, she made to crouch defensively in front of the queen's prostrate body brandishing a slim stiletto of a knife she suddenly held. The great boar did not hesitate as it thundered towards the two women but Loki brought up her long blade and slashed at the grizzled head distracting it from the fallen woman. Then to Thor's horror the rugged bulk of the brute completely obscured Loki's slight frame as it relentlessly bowled into and then over her!


	29. New eyes

Thor heard the shouts of the men around him as he saw with nightmare clarity the great beast overwhelm the women, he barely acknowledged heaving out the hammer from his own slaughtered creature as he surged forward to attack the other, sword arm swinging. Everything seemed to be moving at half speed around him. 

Too late his brain screamed as he heard his father's despairing cry. 

Too late he sobbed as he scrambled across the ruin of the fence. 

Too late he grieved as he lashed out at the stinking brute. 

Too late he mourned as his great arms heaved against the boars weight to free his women crushed below.

So much blood over the tangle of skirts and raven hair.

Which moved.

Which moved!!

The world shifted around Thor and began pick up speed again. Long pale limbs unfurled and then golden hair and then the queens dirt smeared face appeared from beneath the long tangle of Loki's tresses as the two began to struggle to rise. Thor threw off his weapons lunging forward to help them, he reached out taking one woman in each big hand and pulling them both to himself before he gave a moments thought, holding them close to his chest to calm the skittering of his pounding heart.

" A little tight, my son, we need to breath, my dear." His mother said soothingly after a moment. The Queen drew herself up into his arm as Odin came up to them breath heaving and face drawn to engulf his wife in a tight embrace. Loki moved a little too, easing herself away from him slightly while not actually pushing him away altogether and looked around him at the dead beast now splayed in the dust. Thor looked at the creature properly himself for the first time. He blinked and stared at its gory head then turned and bent closer. He pulled it up by the course bristles on its scalp and with a gasp of disbelief tugged at something embedded deep into its eye socket . A long slim black knife came loose in his broad hand.

"Loki is this yours?" he asked in a voice rough with emotion, holding it before them. She looked at it still held in the comfort of his arm and nodded shyly, face unreadable under its mask of dust and blood. The queen was looking over at them curiously.

"But that means YOU killed that monster, Loki!!" His jaw dropped and he gripped her arms in his big hands and she seemed to shrink away from him a little. He stared at her fine boned face and as she looked up into his with anxiety in those deep green eyes. "You killed it and saved my mother too!!" His face split into a beaming smile.

Thor turned to those gathered about them and raised the dagger high above him for all to see. Laughing loudly he shouted to them all. 

" My Lady Loki wins this bout !! The Boar is hers with a clean hit straight through the eye!!!" A relieved cheer echoed around them and the girl blushed and turned her face into his chest but he was still laughing, shaking the blade again for the assembly with pride. After a moment he turned to the girl with confusion in his own eye." Loki, where on earth did you get this blade from?"

She blushed dropping her eyes." It is mine , my lord."

" But why would you be carrying such a thing!" he asked her in surprise.

"All Jotun at court carry such things at all times." she murmured.

"But why?" he said in confusion.

"There are many would kill a child of Laufrey, even the least important one." she said softly.


	30. Aftermath

Thor was standing looking around trying to gather his thoughts after the near tragedy, Loki still seemed to be content to be tucked into the safety of his side, the fingers of one white hand had twisted themselves tightly into the fabric of his tunic.  The beast was dead. He looked across to his mother who was dusting herself down with Fandral and watching his father and several others examining the big carcass lying in the dust. Odin's face was more thoughtful now as he nudged the great head with his boot and then made his way through the crowd towards his son.

 

"My son," he nodded to him." That was a difficult moment but all's well that ends well as they say. Your mother will enjoy the telling of this tale for many years to come, mainly thanks to you, young woman." He looked hard at the pale girl still sheltering in Thor's arms. Her face was still covered with the splatter of the boars blood and dirt and he felt her flinch at the Kings attention and make to stand a little straighter her eyes firmly focused on the ground. " This blade was yours? It is a strange thing for a young maid to have about her person but in this instance it was well used. You will not need it again though, maid, do I make myself clear?" The maid hesitated and then gave the slightest of nod's.

 

Thor's brows furrowed in confusion then in a little anger. He looked at his father.

 

"Loki is a heroine, she saved mother with a display of prowess any should be proud off ! Is that a fit tone to show your gratefulness?" he hissed looking round him to see if anyone else heard he exchange. His father had on a face Thor struggled to read as he looked over at the young couple but then a smile smoothed itself over the older man's craggy features as the queen came over to where they stood. Her handsome face was alight.

 

"Ha, Loki , a story to tell our grandchildren do you not agree?" she said laughing but then saw the girls ashen face. Her face became more serious. " Come, husband, Loki and i  are the worse for wear." She lent forward to take Loki's hand but Thor felt, not without pleasure, the girl's grip on his tunic tighten slightly and he held her a little closer. The Queen seemed to notice the movement and smiled at her son knowingly.

 

" Escort your lady well, Thor, she has proven herself a great treasure." She said and turned to Fandral upon whose arm she rested." I am not sure we can save these dresses, the poor seamstresses will despair and we both need to freshen ourselves before dinner. It will be roast pork of course, eh , Odin!!

 

"Of course, of course." The King said in a more amiable tone. Then raising his voice to his son. " We have all had enough excitement for one day. Come Thor, let us get the ladies back to the palace before it becomes too dark." He turned to his wife. " Will you need a litter, madam?"  But the queen shook her head, smiling, and began to walk towards the palace arm linked firmly through Fandral's arm as they went.

 

Thor watched as several men began to drag away the boar. The slight body beside him had relaxed somewhat again as his parents moved away and he looked down at her dark head.

 

"Come Lady let us too away home. Other's will finish what we started." he said drawing her away onto their path. She still had not looked up as they began to walk, the hand on his clothes still him held tightly and she was not as lithe as she normally was. He wondered if the shock of the danger had taken its toll on her courage. As they moved away from the rings into the deepening twilight he reached up with his free hand to lift one of the bright torches from its dock. The girl tensed again but he encouraged her along beside him feeling her warmth through his clothing where she pressed against him.

 

"My father has a strange way with him, I struggle with his manner sometimes but I cannot tell you how proud i am of what you managed. You also saved my mother and for that alone I will be forever be in your debt." He waited a minute but she still did not reply. 

 

"Loki? Do you remember you agreed to answer if we spoke to you?" he said softly, drawing her away from his chest and raising the brand to look her in the eyes. The slim hand dropped from his tunic to grip her own bodice in a strange tight way that made Thor frown and ask .

 

"Loki is something the matter?"

 

The evening breeze chilled his chest where her slight body had warmed it and he glanced down to where the girl had lent against him. His throat tightened as he knew what darkened his clothes. Fresh and sticky, showing as black in the fading light.

 

Blood! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are things generally to your liking readers? Sigyn you are indeed faithful!


	31. Secrets?

"God's, Loki you are injured!!" he said, nearly dropped the torch as he lurched away from her in surprise. Loki stood arm held tightly to her body looking groundwards and she seemed to be swaying slightly, Thor leapt to hold her again with equal speed clutching onto her shoulders to steady her. He turned to call out for aid but the girl looked up at him with fearful eyes. 

"Please, Thor, no! There has been too much today already, I cannot bear the fuss." she begged with those great sad eyes staring into his own he hesitated, his cry stopped in his throat.

"But, my lady, there is much blood, you must be attended to by the physicians. Was it the beast? " he stuttered out shocked both by the blood and her attitude.

"Yes, he came in too fast. Please take me to Mara, she has her ways. Our physics have different methods and modesty would be broken if any other viewed the wounds." she said quietly in her softly accented voice. "If she cannot help I will attend your healers, I promise you this." 

Thor felt rooted to the spot as if alone with her and indeed he could see his parents group already going into a side door well ahead of them. He realized suddenly his mother had probably hurried away to allow the young couple some privacy having seen the Maids grip on his clothes. He looked down into the girls stained, white face and made up his mind in an instant. Dropping the torch to gutter in the dust he slipped his arm behind knees and picked her up, bride style, swiftly before she could protest with more than a shocked look! 

"Sir!! put me down I would walk! It is unseemly!" she gasped pushing against him with her one good hand.

"If you walk it will be to the healers halls! If you wish your apartments then you will have to give me the plea... honor of carrying you as your payment!" He felt light headed himself at too many dramas this day, and the feel of her soft form pressed against him as he stared into the bewitching green depths looking up at him. He tried to make himself sound more authoritative than he felt. "Either way we will move now or I will sound an alarm."

She looked at him searchingly for a long moment before nodding and her answer was to tuck her head softly into the dip of his shoulder and put her good arm round his neck to balance herself. He settled her body closer to his and began along the familiar path away from the tilt yards and out towards the seldom used doors that led to the wing nearest her rooms. He walked, carefully at first, then with more confidence as she seemed to rest lightly and easily against him, her injured side held firmly against his own. His long legs ate the ground and shortly they reached the ornate doorway into the castle, he paused and looked down into her heavily shadowed face as she lay quietly in his embrace.

"Lady, I ask you again to let me take you to our healers. They are known to be the best in Asgard and they can be discreet if you are concerned. I can send for your servant to attend you too, if you wish. " He could see the curve of her pale cheek and the glitter of her eyes.

"Please, prince, my apartments. I am tired and Mara will attend my needs, I will burden you no further once we reach my rooms." Her voice did sound sleepy and she rested against him wearily. He quickly shifted her slightly in his arms to allow him to move his hand to open the door knowing that he needed to get her into the safety and light inside. He wanted to have her injury inspected as soon as possible. He nearly ran along the quiet corridors in his haste and found with relief that her doors were unguarded, as Loki was not in residence, as he was not sure how he could have explained everything to them without involving his family. In the light of the torches he could see her eyes were closed and saw that she did not move when he softly called her name, seeming either to be asleep or to have fainted. He managed with a struggle to get a grip on the carved door handle and still hold the girl safe and pushed forward to burst hastily through the innermost door and into the living area of the Jotun quarters. 

They were as luxurious and pleasant as they had been when his mother had asked for his opinion of them a month ago but what was less pleasant was the large jaw full of serrated fangs Mara bared at him at the sight of her limp and bloody mistress held in his arms. He felt for his discarded weapons with one frantic hand trying clumsily not to drop Loki as the snarling ogress launched herself across the room at him, death in her small pale eyes.


	32. Reckoning

Thor staggered back a pace desperately looking round for some sort of weapon while trying to shift Loki behind him to shield her from the big creatures onslaught. The jolt shook the maid and just as the massive jaws snapped within inches of his face a slim white arm was flung between him and the teeth. a split second of mistiming and the girls arm would have been pulp but the ogress's reactions were such that she veered at the last moment fangs snapping shut close beside his ear. Thor and the girl landed in an untidy heap on the floor while Mara quickly turned and grasped her mistress's arm and drew her away from him and into her own side. Loki cried out at last and Mara ceased glaring at the Prince to turn and gently run a soothing finger across the girls pained face. 

"It was not the Asgardian, Mara, it was a beast accidentally run loose and it scored me as it fell." She said quickly in a breathless voice." He brought me safe to you on my request, Lady."

The Ogress peered at him with little kindness on her face then turned to the girl again, her eyes focused on the fresh blood on her right side. She moved forward and swept the girl off her feet to seat her tenderly on one of the sofas looking at her face intently before reaching forward to encircle her slim wrist in her heavy fingers. The maid blushing, pulled away and looked at Thor meaningfully and he realized he was still lying where he had fallen in an ungainly heap on the carpet. The ogress stood and looked down at him impassively for a full minute before offering him a gnarled hand and Thor looked into then the beast's eye before he accepted the help up. Mara returned to Loki and her posture and face softened immediately. She reached out for the girls wrist again and Loki looked deep into the muddy eyes before relaxing into her hold. With extreme tenderness the ogress laid her down on the sofa and pulled her arm away from her side. Thor could see the material of the dress was soaked through from a few inches below her shoulder to her waist and there was a rip six inches long across her slight ribs on her side. Mara looked at him and gestured to a ewer that stood on the bedside table, he understood her look and moved to fetch it before looking out a soft towel from where he knew they were kept in a small hall cupboard and giving it to Mara. The creature looked at him then the pale maid then gestured to a seat at the far side of the room looking out to the gardens, Thor looked at her thoughtfully and nodded before turning his back on the demure girl and her nurse. He heard the maid whimper a little as her woman drew of the stiff bodice and skirts before being ssh'ed by Mara. He then listened to the quiet splashing until Mara drew in a sharp breath. Thor looked over his shoulder anxiously and Mara met his eye grimly.

" Prince, we may need to see your healers after all. My side will heal but Mara fears my arm may fester. " Loki said very softly. Mara lent forward and and adjusted something on the girl before motioning him over. The girl was propped up on the sofa cushions looking drawn and wan and mostly covered by her thick shift and by the now stained towel. Her inner arm was exposed though and upon the snowy flesh an expanding bruise blossomed around a ragged weeping puncture wound two inches wide that disappeared deep into the lightly muscled flesh. Thor's stomach clenched at the sight.

" Get a blanket right now, Mara, we are going to their quarters straight away." He tried to keep his voice calm and authoritative and push down his fears. The ogress and he wrapped the now semi conscious girl warmly in the softness of its folds but when the big Jotun bent to automatically pick up her mistress Thor put a not unfriendly but firm hand on her arm. The servant looked his blue eyes with eyes the color of winter for another long moment then stood back from her side and relinquished the task to him. Thor picked his betrothed up as gently as he could and Mara arranged the covers carefully about her before she opened the doors for him. The guards were back at their post outside the doors awaiting, as they thought, the princess's return and stared in surprise as the small party emerged from the apartments.

" My lady Loki was injured in today's competitions. One of you go to my mother and ask her to attend us at the healers rooms. And you." He said to the second as the first strode off towards the royal apartments. " Go ahead and clear the way, we need no spectators tonight."

Once again he held his lady to him and, taking a deep breath, followed the speedy progress of the guard as they made with all haste up the stairs that led to the attention Loki so urgently required, Mara following close on his heels.


	33. Waiting

" This is not what i hoped for when I left you to take the Maid home in your arms." His mother said as she settled into a comfy chair to wait for a message to arrive at their rooms with news. The healers had received them with a calm authority and having bid Thor lay the Jotun on a high bed dismissed him to an antechamber while they assessed her wounds. He ran his fingers through his long tangled hair and lent back with a sigh.

"Nobody has said it but I know it is my fault you were both put in danger." he closed his eyes wearily." If I had not been so keen to show of to you, the boar would not have been in that ring at all."

"An accident is just that, an accident, no one could have envisaged the beasts escape and Loki and i were just unlucky to be in that ones path." the queen said. " Why did you not bring her straight here when you found out she had been hurt though?" she asked curiously.

" She said she did not want more fuss. " He rubbed his face." She was so calm I thought it was just a scrape until her servant cleaned it up enough to see the real damage." 

"Well, she is obviously tougher than she looks if it as deep as you say." his mother was watching him. He nodded and she smiled thoughtfully. "Is her 'modesty' an act do you think? It seems to have made an impression on you! Your father was taken aback that she had been carrying such a weapon with her all these days, and you know what he gets like. He worries that you may be bewitched by her because you have become so attached so quickly." 

Thor stood up again and looked down at her with serious blue eyes shaking his head before answering. " She is certainly like no other that i have met, perhaps it is because she is a jotun, but every time i think i have her measure she surprises me with something new. Who could foresee her actions this afternoon?"

"True" she smiled " but I for one am grateful for that surprise. Those blasted skirts! And she came back too! I know I owe her my life." Thor nodded 

" What do you think is taking them so long!!" he said turning on his heel impatiently. His mother raised her eyebrows at his outburst.

"They are healers!" she said by way of explanation. Thor growled in frustration, his mother looked at him." You look tired, my child. Why don't you go and bathe and change, you will feel better for it? I will wait here until you return." she suggested. Thor stretched feeling the knots in his tired muscles protest and nodded before taking his leave.

xxx

He did feel better when, clean and in fresh clothes he rejoined her a while later.

" Still nothing?" he asked her as she stood to greet him. 

" These things take time." She looked around the room. " I have spent many days here over the years, waiting for breaks and bashes for you and your father. Will you still wait, it may be morning before they bring news?" 

"Yes , lady, the more i think about it all the more i feel responsible for it all." he said looking at his mother with uncharacteristic sobriety. His mother put her hand softly on his cheek.

" I hoped that all this betrothal thing might be maturing but i am pleasantly pleased how quickly you are progressing! Maybe now you could offer some advice to your father!!" she laughed. " All being well I will see you in the morning, goodnight dear."


	34. Quarters

Thor felt his face sticky with drool when he jerked awake as the young healer cleared his throat in front of him. The prince pulled back his hair and tried to focus his bleary eyes.

"My Lord, you have been sent for." 

" Of course, Is all well? What time is it?" he asked.

"It is around mid morning, sir, you were left to sleep until there was news."

" And that news is?" he asked trying to gather his wits.

"That you have been sent for, sir." Thor gave up and rubbing his beard to check for drool he followed the man obediently back into the treatment rooms. 

Loki looked whiter than the snowy pillows on which she was propped, her pain bruised eyes opened as he entered and she watched him sleepily as he approached the bed. Mara stood unmoving against the wall but after her aid the previous evening he no longer felt such unease at her presence. An older healer turned to him. 

" Ah, yes, your majesty, the Lady Loki has been asking for you."

"Really?" a pleased little smile came to his lips. The Healer gave him an odd look at the surprise in his voice but he continued to talk.

" The wounds from the beasts tusk are well cleaned , the one on her side is long but her ribs are largely unbroken, merely cracked, pleasantly surprising considering my understanding of the size of the brute involved." Thor swallowed hard the memory of the attack sharp and bitter in his minds eye. The healer pointed where the girls slender arm lay on the sheets swathed in a deep bandage above her elbow." The puncture in her arm was ragged however, deep and filthy with debris, we have cleaned it well and suffused it with lotions but it will need to be watched carefully."

"Of course, and she is in the best place in the kingdom for that." he smiled brightly at Loki but she turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"Ah but, my lady is unwilling to stay in these rooms." The healer explained uncomfortably. Thor looked at him then the girl in confusion.

"Loki? " 

"Please, my lord, my rooms are not so far and I have Mara." her voice was a weary whisper and when she turned those irresistible deep green pools on him, he thought maybe his mother was right and he was bewitched by her, but he felt his heart shift in his chest and sighed.

"When can she be moved? " He asked the man and Loki slowly blinked at him and when he thought he made out the thinnest of smiles on her pale lips he could not resist returning it with a broad one of his own.


	35. One door

At dinner his mother made it clear that she thought Loki should stay with the healers while his father watched him with unreadable eyes. Thor agreed with Frigga but Loki was adamant that it felt too public out of her rooms and that Mara would be more attentive than any nurse and so he had agreed to her moving in the morning after one more night under the healers care.

"She seems very determined for such a young girl. " His father lent across to comment after listening to the debate for a while. " You are to be her husband and she should stay wherever you feel she will be safest, anyway she sounds as if she would still be too weak to make the move herself so she would have no choice." Thor stared at him and Frigga's hand stopped halfway to putting a fork full of food to her mouth.

"Husband!!" she said in a shocked tone. 

Odin looked a little chastened at that. " We were told that the Maid would make a.... biddable bride were we not, wife, a princess to know her place as consort to Thor. There was no talk of hidden daggers or wanting to get her own way against advice as I remember? Maybe she should stay with the healers where she can be more easily observed." He said quietly for their ears only.

"Loki has not breathed out of line, father." Thor said confused and a bit defensive. "We have asked many changes of her and she has asked little but her privacy in return."

Odin looked at his only son thoughtfully. " During the war it was said that the Jotuns had wizards to help sway luck in battle, you like the girl very well despite her cold ways and strange eyes. Maybe too well?" 

Thor stood then, anger burning hot within him and fierce words sprung to his lips at his fathers inference but the look in his mothers eye stopped them. She shook her head and he became aware of the pause in the normal babel from the diners around them as people noticed the disturbance at the high table. He glared at his father's impassive face but held his tongue. Then with a short bow to his mother and a spin of his scarlet cloak to his father he descended the dais steps and left to help Loki move back into her own room.

Unaware of the politics which raced through his thoughts the girl greeted Thor with a little surprised raise of her finely arched brows. She seemed a little stronger, sitting a little straighter on the pillows he was glad to note.

" Are you well ,lord , you look a little pale." she said in her soft quiet voice which both calmed and moved him at the same time. He consciously calmed his own voice before answering her as evenly as he could.

" Not as pale as you and I ate well at lunch," he said and then inspiration hit. "And I thought you might to enjoy a dessert together when we get you settled back in your rooms."

She looked at him strangely and then swift as a shaft of lightning, she smiled. A glint of white teeth and a softening in those green pools. Then it was gone and a serious look came over her face as she began to try and lever herself up a little on the cushions. He automatically bent to support and help her. Her breath came a little faster before she rested again and again held his gaze.

" You are so kind, they never mentioned that in Jotun. Only that you were a fierce warrior that had slayed scores of my people in battle and that laughed when you did it. I heard my father say to one of my brothers that when you tired of me you would finish me the same way. With a smile." His face fell at her words.

" Is that who you would wish to wed, my lady? The one whom they promised you?" To his joy she looked horrified then she gave a brittle little laugh.

" You know not of my menfolk if you think that. It was not a promise but a threat. I like you well enough as you are! "

Well enough! he thought. Likes him well enough! His heart swelled a little at that. 

"Can I carry you back to your rooms again?" he blurted out." I did last night but you could not argue in your distress and I bullied Mara to allow me." He admitted as the dark brows lifted in their dark delicate arches again.

"Bullied Mara!! You are truly as brave a warrior as they say." she said thoughtfully. " AND dessert!!" another glint of teeth?" You have surely earned the right to carry me to my chambers, my prince, if that is really your wish."


	36. A quiet walk.

The younger healer pursed his lips disdainfully as he was pulled to one side by Thor and sent to organize dessert from the kitchens but he knew well that one did not gainsay the Prince Royal. The older man had known his prince since childhood and merely checked the girls dressings patiently and issued a list of instructions looking curiously at the giantess as he did so.

" Do you understand ?" he ended speaking more slowly and clearly than he would normally. Loki looked at him sharply.

"Mara may lack speech but understands very well indeed, master. In Jotun our own medics ask her advice regularly." the girls voice held a distinct note of pride. The man nodded.

" Ah! That is evident in her handling of your injuries." He smiled at the ogress without awkwardness. " Maybe, when your nuptials are completed and things have calmed down we could exchange practices?" Loki looked at his pleasant, open face and then at her servants impassive one. 

"Thank you, master, if she wishes," and glancing at Thor. " and it is allowed."

" Can we go now, healer, it grows late." Thor was still restless from his fathers comments and wished to get Loki safely resettled in her own quarters as soon as possible. The man nodded and handed Mara a small bag of provisions. 

"My chemise?" The girl said suddenly as he bent to draw her up into his arms.

"I am sorry, it was ruined when we had to cut it off you." the old man said and Loki dropped her head flushing deeply. The healer smiled kindly at her. " The shift that you wear now will be more than enough to maintain your dignity, m'lady. Come now, prince, wrap her round well with that blanket and let an old man retire to bed." When Thor gently lifted her again into his arms the healer tucked a fold of blanket up to shield her head from sight. The prince looked at him and he patted his broad arm. " There is enough gossip flying around about all this already, my lad, we need not add to it. Now off you go." 

It was a very different journey with the maid again sheltered against his chest than the frantic rushing about of the evening before. When he looked down at her upturned face it reminded him of that private moment at their betrothal when he first saw her eyes. Although he knew Mara walked a few paces behind them only he could see her pale beauty in the little tent the blanket provided her face. For the first time he was close enough to catch her scent, like a wood in summer, sweet and wild and his arms automatically pulled her slightly closer to his body . He had to clear the sudden tightening in his throat.

"Are you at ease, lady,?" he asked as quietly as he could, his voice holding a rough edge. She looked up at him with those big serious eyes for a long moment. " Lady?"

"I am sorry if I am a burden to you already. You have been courteous to me and I would not have it so by choice." she said at last with her soft lilt, glancing away.

"Oh, Loki, I have spoken of my guilt at allowing those beasts loose about you and mother yesterday. Only your bravery stopped me from kneeling weeping at your wakes. I am only pleased you are on the mend and are not demanding your immediate return to the safety of your family!! " He said earnestly. She looked back up to his face again with a tighter set to her face and a frown settling upon her brow. 

" I would rather my family were not privy to the details of my health, if that might be possible? As you say I am on the mend and they are a long way away." she said firmly her body tense in his arms.

"I will convey your wishes to my parents, unless the missive went today, they should agree, it is a little thing to ask especially considering the courage you displayed." he nodded and felt her relax against him.

She felt soft and safe in his arms and, and as he walked down the stairs and into one of the long corridors that led to the Royal wings he realized that he did not want to relinquish her quite yet. He suddenly turned up a short steep set of stairs and out on to the long veranda from which he had watched the Jotuns enjoy his Mothers gardens days before. He could feel eyes on his back as Mara followed them silently. Loki glanced up at him as she felt the cooler night air on her cheek and lifted her long fingers to pull the blanket down a little to look out of her shelter. The gardens were dark with shadows now but still held a beauty even with only a sickle moon to light them. Loki seemed pleased at the sight and pushed the blanket down more, shuffling up in his arms and folding her long legs against him to see better. He heard and felt her draw a deep breath to enjoy the scent of the flowers thick on the evening air as she looked back up at him, her eyes dark but still reflecting the flicker of an occasional torch lodged high against the walls. They stood for a long while in companionable silence letting the scents and sounds wash up to them from the gardens below. But a breeze had picked up and after a time he felt her give a long shiver and when he looked at her face it looked pinched and chilled and tried to wrap her pale limbs up again in the warmth of the soft rug.

"We have seen enough for tonight." he said pushing past Mara towards the door. Loki made no protest but put her head against his shoulder and curled closer to him for warmth, snugly wrapping her pale fingers into the cloth of his tunic as he strode with her towards her rooms. Mara grasped the handles with her big hands and pushed the doors open wide for them to enter. The maid had stopped her shivering in the relative warmth of the castle and her servant busily piled pillows upon a sofa for her to rest against. He smiled suddenly. The kitchen had not let him down and a large bowl of creamed fruit sat alongside bowls and long handled spoons.

"Ha, I have earned my reward of holding you after all. Dessert is served as promised!" Thor said proudly moving to rest her down on to the cushions but she resisted suddenly her good hand still holding onto his shirt. He looked at her in confusion.

" Are you unwell? Do you need the healer again? " he asked her in alarm.

" No, lord, I was just thinking of warning you that, if you are not careful, my mighty prince, I might get used to this mode of transport and give up walking on my own altogether!" Thor's jaw fell and he almost dropped his burden in surprise at the distinct twinkle in the depths of the emeralds of her eyes.


	37. Messages

" Well, look who has deigned to join us this fine day!" Fandral scoffed as Thor made his way to their regular breakfast table the next morning. He threw himself down beside them with a wide grin on his face. "Oooh, now what could that smile on our illustrious leaders face mean?" Fandral added leaning forward with interest. 

" It means it is a fine day, friend, what else?" Thor said leaning forward and helping himself to a mountain of food to pile upon his plate. He sat back, fork in hand to plan his gastronomical attack. Fandral and Volstag exchanged a look. 

"Where did you go in such a hurry last night during Dinner?" Fandral persisted." Your mother left just after you and we worried that Loki had taken a turn for the worse. Obviously not if your sunny mood is anything to go by." 

" Politics, politics. " Thor answered. " The Lady Loki is making good progress with her injury and has returned to her rooms." He was determined to ignore the ill feeling over dinner to concentrate on the pleasant time he and Loki had enjoyed after. True, they had only had a short time after dessert before the maid's eyes had begun to droop and her obvious exhaustion had made him leave her to rest but he had had his first private time with her and it had gone well. Very well he thought, first smiles, first jokes and first compliment (he would take that he would do 'well enough' as praise!) He began to eat with gusto, nodding to Sif as she joined them.

" I am glad she is feeling better, although I did not see it I understand she acted with great bravery. " she said sitting net to Thor.

" I saw it all. The boar was so on them so fast no one else could have saved them. She just crouched down and " Fandral made a dramatic jabbing motion with his fist." down they all went. Your prospective bride is certainly a dark horse my Prince." He looked at Thor with unusually thoughtful eyes. Thor looked back at him suspiciously but his old friend seemed to shake off the moment and broke into his more usual charming smile. " Maybe she will make a sparring partner for us yet!"

" She will have no need to fight again for when we are wed she will always have me to fight her battles for her. " both Sif and Fandral gave him strange looks this time. "What is the matter now?" he grunted, good mood fading.

" You know that sounds as if you do not think she can fight for herself? Look how well she handled that creature, none of us could do better." Sif said stiffly. Volstag made to leave the table, familiar with where this argument might end. They all knew Sif had to play the female card extra hard and knew she would do just that, even with her beloved Prince , Thor sighed, he had not meant to upset his friend.

"You know you can beat me blue as often as not but..." he knew he had to choose his words carefully " Loki is ... very breakable and ... a gentlewoman. A gentle girl. Surely you would be one of the first to allow her the right to my protection?" Sif huffed but knew he was trying hard to pacify her.

" Just so we are clear, If Loki wants to stand up for herself then I shall be the first to support her." She finished.

"And, rest assured, I would be the second. I only meant that she will have a choice," Thor waggled the thin red ribbon on his wrist at her." I will be her champion if she needs me." She punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Just so you remember ." He rubbed his shoulder but was pleased to avoid an argument with a good friend too. " Are you coming down to practice today?"she asked gruffly.

"For a bit but then I am having lunch or maybe a walk with Loki if she is up to it." He missed another pensive look from Fandral as they all rose to head outside in the sunshine.

They all enjoyed the bouts at the training grounds many of his fellow combatants came up to him to ask after the health of his betrothed. A few commented on her surprising kill and he nodded and agreed that the norns must have been on her side. He was proud of her actions and when one or two asked about her blade with guarded eyes, and about the fact it had been hidden about her person, he felt a need to defend her by repeating that in the event it had been all for the good. He was not of the nature to dwell on these comments or look for deeper meaning and shrugged them off as he made his way off to clean up before going to Loki's rooms in one of his favorite blue tunics.

The young Jotun was sitting on her sofa with a soft white fur blanket wrapped snugly round her and a heap of cushions behind. When Thor entered she made to rise but he motioned her to stop and she dropped her eyes into her now frustrating modest aspect. 

" Lady, you look a little better, are you well rested?" he said trying to soften his usually booming voice and taking a seat across from her.

"I did not expect to see you today but I will try and stay awake if that is what you mean. I hope you have not taken offense at anything I said or did last night I was light headed with fatigue." she glanced up at him briefly and noticed his face fall. " You were so kind and I am very grateful for all your help but you must believe that I did not intend to be so... forward." 

"You were never too 'forward', Maid, I hoped you had enjoyed our little evening as much as I." he said confused. " I regret you got chilled but nothing else!."

"But I.." her clouded eyes looked into his giving him that now familiar tingle. He thought she looked as confused as he felt. " your message said that I was taking up time that was needed for your Princely demands." she blushed looking at a note she held in her hand. " I understand the demands of a Royal household and I would not wish to stand in the way of your duties."

" Princely duties? Message?. What message?" he was really perplexed now. "Is that it?" he pointed to her hand. " Let me see it?"

Thor read the note and then read it again, anger rising in his veins. He stood up suddenly gritting his teeth, causing Loki to shrink back against the pillows. He shook the paper at her and saw the Ogress shift where she stood by the door.

"When did you get this? I did not send it!" he knew his voice was too loud, as he took a step towards the girl, but his anger gripped him. 

"It was on the table when we came through this morning." Her own voice was very quite she had dropped her head allowing her black hair to slide forward and hide her pale face.

" It is mischief making and I will have none of it." he was bellowing now and Loki seemed to shrink into the white fur. He shook the note at her to explain his anger but of course she did not look up. With a frustrated growl he spun on his heel and like the storm he was feeling, left them, slamming the doors behind him.


	38. Politics

" Well somebody sent it." Thor said slamming the paper down on his father's desk. He hated this dusty chamber full of papers and parchment rolls and normally he avoided it if he could. Odin looked at it then him with one baleful eye and then returned to writing the letter in front of him. 

"You know there are always ploys and plotters who would wish to create factions, especially in the Royal household. Maybe there is some truth in it and one of your friends simply wants you to stay free from the Lady's allure to rejoin them?" His father did not even raise his head to speak.

" What should we do about it though? " He felt his famous temper rising again, angry that his father was dismissing the letter so lightly. "How will we find out who sent it? The Duty guards said no one entered the Jotun apartments." 

"The Maid is a stranger here and young enough to make mischief, maybe she wrote it herself, or her foul servant." The old man suggested without pausing his scratching of his pen. Thor's teeth clamped forcefully shut, trying not to let the words he wanted to fire at his father out. His words finally ground out through tight lips.

" What Princely duties have I to neglect, as you hold the rulers power so close to your own chest? Am I ever to be trusted as anything more than being the roistering lad of my youth? If I am old enough to wed am I not old enough to wield some princely powers befitting my years?" he said struggling to keep his voice calm. " I have had the pleasure to get to know my betrothed," Odins pen stopped a moment then and he looked up, a question in his eyes. Thor saw red sparks at the edges of his vision at it, his teeth clenched when he continued to speak. " Loki is a Lady, father, the one you and the Elders chose for me and now someone is trying to make difficulties for us, I would have thought you would try and stop this unpleasantness as soon as possible! "

" Perhaps you should step back a little from the Jotun, enjoy your youth, boy, your mother and I are proud enough of you already and enjoy hearing of your exploits. This girl seems to have caught your eye but there is still some small time till the wedding for you to enjoy your freedom yet." The older man looked at the younger intently then seeing Thor's anger but letting it wash around and over him while staying calm himself. His son had much to learn of the games of power he thought and he did not feel any desire to share the reins of his kingdom yet. The more he saw of the Jotuns effect on his normally carefree son the more he doubted this union. When his son finally gave up his ranting and left the old man carefully dabbed the blotter over his writing and pulling a new piece of paper from the stack and started on yet another letter pertaining to state security.  
xxx

"A nasty little note indeed, poor lass, and she was doing so well." His mother sympathised ." YOU were doing so well despite everything you seemed to have had a slender thread of friendship growing between you." She patted the little red ribbon on his wrist with a sad smile. 

"Have, mother, have. Is it too much to ask just to be left alone to nurture and grow that green shoot ?" Thor sat in his mothers private chambers trying to settle his rattled nerves. "Father is being no help, and worse. I do not think he likes Loki, he has never spoken good of her even when she saved you both all he could talk about is why she had a dagger."

"Your father is always King first, Thor. Never forget that." Frigga stroked his long fair hair gently as she had since he was a child and he felt calmer despite her words.

"I know. I know. What do you think I should do?" he asked her quietly. "What would you do?" his mother gave a small bitter laugh.

"What I always do best, endure, but you?" She looked into his sky blue eyes with her matching pair." You my beloved golden boy should do what you do best, go with your heart, it has always served you well." He closed his eyes a moment then shook his head as if to clear it.

"Ha, you are as right as ever, mother, of course! What else! " He gathered himself up to his feet with the sparkle of a smile at her. "Faint heart ne're won fair maid" as they say and nobody has ever call me faint hearted whatever my other faults!!" He bent to kiss her cheek to take his leave with a lighter spring in his step than when he had arrived.

"I hope you have better fortune with your heart, my child, than I ever had with mine." His mother wished him wistfully when the sound of his jaunty footsteps faded away.


	39. Pathways

Thor's head felt remarkably clear. His mother, who knew him best of all, was right in that he had always been driven by his heart, whether in battle or in friendships and all in all it had been a positive compass for his actions. He knew like a bright star in the turmoil of the feelings towards Loki that he wanted more of whatever it was he was feeling and that was enough for Thor and his impulsive nature. He decided he would shed the words of the note and his fathers unhelpful words and keep on the path towards knowing her better. He paused a moment remembering how downcast she had been when he left her rooms, damn his temper! Then headed down to the kitchens.

The guards scrambled to attention at his approach and one of them knocked at the door for him as he straightened his handsome russet tunic. Mara opened the door and her expression was as unreadable as ever as she looked at him a moment before she led him through to the inner room. Loki was not on there but the big Jotun kept walking on and out onto the balcony where she sat still wrapped in the softness of the white fur blanket. Seeing him she made to rise, grasping Mara's offered arm for support before he could stop her.

" No, no maid please be seated, though I am glad enough to see you able to stand so soon! " He lifted up the plate of sweetmeats he had brought as a peace offering and gave her the most dazzling smile he could muster." I bring a gift!" The maid still looked confused.

" Thank you." she said hesitantly after a moment, sinking back into her seat gratefully but still avoiding his eyes. 

" I am sorry for my outburst this morning, the note irked me, not you. I did not mean to shout at you." he explained waving the sugary treats at her. She looked at them doubtfully then at him. "Please try one, I remembered you like sweet things." Her eyes were guarded but she reached out and picked up a piece with the tips of those long fingers.

"Thank you." she said again and he watched in fascination as she delicately took the sugar to her pale lips and bit off a corner with her sharp white teeth. Her green eyes slid up and caught him staring so he quickly picked up a handful of treats and stuffed them into his own mouth and looked out at the view instead. There was silence for a while as they ate.

" Another?" Thor offered. " Please, before I eat myself sick." he tried a smile when she lent over to accept. Her eyes engaged his, the green seemed to shift tones in the soft light of the late afternoon sun. They were so beautiful it made his breathing falter and he deeply inhaled the sugar dust. Instead of politely proffering the plate as he intended he shoved it roughly at her hand as he jumped to his feet wheezing and spluttering to clear his lungs. Loki sat up straight in alarm holding the sweets and trying to rise from her chair again. The plate abandoned on the seat she attempted to pat his back with her good hand and still hold her rug to her . Mara had arrived over too and as he lent against the wall gave him a goodly slap between his shoulders. To his embarrassment and the Maids distress the blow brought him to his knees and he saw Loki push between him and the ogress and reach out and try to aid him to rise. He pulled himself up, chest still heaving, and dropped back into his chair as the girl stood over him still holding his arm, her face full of concern. He waved his hand dismissively as his breathing began to come back into his control using his elegant shirt sleeve to try to wipe away the snot and tears from his face that the coughing had caused. 

"I'm fine, fine." he wheezed. The Maid still stood by him eyes like dark saucers in her pale face and he felt the hand on his arm shaking as he noticed her swaying, using his arm to balance her now rather than the other way round.

"Oh." He said "Oh!" and rose quickly from out of his chair to clumsily half push and half lift her back to her own chair before she fainted clean away. He all but fell on her as they landed and his flushed, snotty face rested so close to her sheet white one that he could feel the soft huff of her breath as it was driven from her lungs on the impact. He scrambled back, Mara's hand back pulling on his shoulder as she made sure the girl was secure in her seat. It had become a dismal episode all round he thought trying to clean his face while watching Loki recover from her over exertion, her servants hand stroking her hair. Damn it!

He bent to pick up the fur blanket and absentmindedly smoothed the soft hairs subconciously echoing Mara's movement. The girls head seemed to stop whirling as her body steadied its position and after a few minutes she looked at him standing bathed in the gold of the setting sun. She drew a deep breath and he flinched waiting for the tirade he was sure was coming but Loki was just staring at him her eyes still wide.

"Are you going to faint again my lady? " he asked, with concern, at her silence. " Would you like a drink of water?"

"No, thank you." She said quietly looking down and shifting her position slightly in her chair.

" I will go then." he sighed despondently putting her blanket down beside her.

" Thor?" she said quietly. He paused with a sigh, now she would surely chastise him for his oafish behavior. He looked back to her and her bright green eyes sparkled with the sun's reflections " Thor, I am afraid I appear to have ruined yet another dress, this time by sitting on half a plate of sugared fruit."


	40. Just desserts

He felt the laughter rumble out of him at her words, delivered with such a solemn face and a wave of relief washed over him that she could make light about the whole thing. He rubbed his face ruefully in his hands.

"This did not go quite as I planned it, My Lady." he said ruefully.

"What, that you choke to death and I faint and crack my skull on he marble floor? I should hope not." she said looking at him with those glittering eyes.

" I just wanted to make up for losing my temper earlier today. I have begun to enjoy our time together and it annoyed me that someone wanted to spoil it." he hesitated and dropped his eyes." I have to warn you I am known to get quite.... er, stormy sometimes." He raised his blue eyes slowly hoping that would work on her the way it did on his mother. Loki was looking at him carefully and a little smile flickered across her lips and he wondered what it meant.

"Do not think I am perfect either. AND I am still sitting in half melted dessert which is quickly getting even less pleasant." She shifted uncomfortably. " Would you mind either helping or leaving so I can get Mara to." Thor was by her in a instant his big arms wrapping round her slight shoulders and waist for support.

" Wait, wait." she asked leaning on him." This could be messy." she looked up at him that mischievous glint back in her eyes. "Mara, you get to remove the fruit I am afraid. And you," she looked straight into his eyes the greens of her own swirling " hold on tight and please close your eyes and, like a gentleman, keep them closed!" He nodded grinning like an idiot and helping her to stand, and then closed them tight, happy at feeling her soft and warm in his arms again.

"Oh my goodness, Mara this is disgusting. Perhaps you need something to scrape them off with? What about that scratchy thing from beside the bath?" Thor could feel her lithe body try and turn enough to see the damaged area."Are you managing Thor,? Why are you smiling, its not that funny. These things could stick houses together." she twisted round to try and reach the mess." Ouch." her body curled into itself. "Ahh!" she hissed flinching against him and leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"That would be your ribs, you silly girl, stop wriggling or I might drop you." he scowled, eyes still faithfully shut but holding her a little closer. He heard Mara's heavy footsteps returning and he felt the maids body move against his as presumably the ogress cleaned off the mess. " Are you all right? You have gone very quiet?" he asked her suspiciously giving her a little shake.

"Fine, I'm Fine." Her voice very quiet now. 

"What next?" he asked as he heard the ogress step away and felt Loki relax against his chest." " Lady, are we nearly finished? Can I open my eyes?"

" Hmmm, just give me a minute to catch my breath." she sounded sleepy. He opened his eyes and saw her eyes closing and her face pale. He changed his grip immediately sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. "Ow, careful, Thor." Her voice a little stronger but still not resisting."Oh you make the plans, I do not care. I just want a little sleep."

"Mara, she needs to rest, "He started inside towards the bedrooms." It seems it is too much for her to stand so she will need bed rest. Do you understand?"

"She is not stupid she understands it all." Loki muttered. Thor looked down at her bruise dark eyes.

"Shh, you say nothing for days, weeks, and then suddenly you cannot stop. I am sorry though, Mara would you prepare your Lady's bed ? She has had enough exercise for one day and if she will not stay in bed, send for me and we shall return her to the healers wing." He looked down at the girl and saw her eyes were closed but a frown on her fair brow. " I am not fooled. Do YOU understand?" he asked her.

" Humph." she grumbled quietly, but as he lent to put her down on the bed she tensed and wriggled holding him tighter.

"What is it?" he asked brow furrowed.

"My sheets, my lovely sheets will get sticky slime pudding all over them." she sat up a little against him reaching out for Mara with outstretched arms like a child. He handed her over carefully, knowing that his help had reached the limits of respectability.

"I will bid you good night then, Loki, just send a guard if you want anything in the night." 

She was already half asleep in the giantesses massive arms but he saw the glint of a green eye and heard a soft sleepy voice. 

" Books." she said" Books would be nice gifts instead of desserts, but just sometimes, I like the desserts too." Thor snorted out a laugh.

"Certainly, your majesty, your wish is my command." He said as he closed the bedroom door on them, a smile on his face and beginning to think about dinner. It had been a busy day.


	41. Games afoot

Odin was not displeased to hear that Loki was still too indisposed to join the table at either breakfast or lunch. The foolish girl was already isolating herself through her strange foreign ways and this forced removal from day to day life within the palace reinforced that alienation. His wife watched him in her cool way as they received her messenger and he made sure to send their regards for a speedy recovery in return. The Queen added that she would visit for lunch later if the maid felt well enough.

" Well, Thor, that gives you another free day. I have paperwork to complete if you wish to join me and we could discuss the upcoming meetings with the Jotun negotiators as we go through it? " His fathers eye fixed on him. He looked at his father with a flat stare but was not about to forgo the challenge in his father's offer.

" Shall I meet you in the manuscript room after we have eaten then?" He hid the sinking spirits he always got at the thought of endless pen pushing determined to prove his maturity to his father. "Mother will you tell, Loki that my visit to her will be delayed until later this afternoon?" Frigga gave first the son then the father a long look as they returned silently to their eating.

Thor read slowly through a manuscript about tithes thinking that it was not so much the matters of state he struggled with but the endless paperwork. He had been slow to read as a child and the written word had never come easily to him but he was not going to let that keep him back from becoming a better statesman. Boring though it was he kept his head down and by mid afternoon he was actually making an inroad into the pile of work he had been allocated. He looked around wondering if his father had returned from his set of meetings yet. He stretched, the chair and desk he was using being too low to take his big body comfortably. A clerk by the window looked up at him as he stood to stretch the knots out of his legs and began to look along the bookshelves that covered the walls. He pulled out a green one, Loki's favorite color he thought, perfect, 

"If father comes looking for me tell him I have had to go." he told the scholar."I have put the pile of completed letters on his desk and that we can discuss the negotiators over dinner."

Thor then went to get something to eat straight from the kitchen, being much too late for lunch. He flipped over the book looking at the cover as he ate ' Plants of the Western Woodland'. Sounded thrilling!! Why would anyone want to read for pleasure? Why would one not just go to the western woods and look at the plants? That is what he would do. Oh well, it is what she had asked for he thought cheerfully tucking it under his arm and heading off towards her rooms. 

Meanwhile Fandral left the royal audience chamber's a few corridors away and stood for a time outside its ornate doors to gather his thoughts before heading out to the training grounds to run some new ideas past some of his friends.

xxx

"Funny? Loki?" Volstagg looked up at him with thinly veiled scepticism. "Beautiful, elegant yes, but funny? I have yet to hear her say more than a handful of words and they were mostly please and thank you." He finished tying his shin guards on and straightened up to look at Fandral. Sif watched him too, with guarded eyes.

"Exactly, she sways about like a reed in a breeze without speaking to anybody and after that pig thing, she seems to be wrapping Thor round her skinny white finger. Just between us, does it seem natural to you?" Fandral said shaking his head.

" Do you really want to even hint at unnatural? Witchcraft? It is a dangerous game you would play. She is to be his wife, and one day the Queen." Volstag's hissed his voice tense and he glanced behind him to check they were alone.

" Our King himself holds back from her." Fandral said in a level voice. "Maybe Thor needs to be helped to see things with clearer eyes." Sif was on him in a moment her fists twisting in his shirt, face close pressed to his.

"Thor is no fool, do not medal with this business, friend." He looked her straight back in the eyes.

"Maybe I would see a warrior queen to stand at Thor's side instead of this pale alien." Fandral said evenly. Sif growled deep in her throat and her fist pulled back to strike him but Volstag put a heavy hand on her arm to hold her back. 

"Enough!" he said. " I, for one, want none of it. Come, Sif, let us leave this mischief. " He pulled the woman away and with him back out into the sunshine leaving Fandral to look after them with thoughtful eyes.


	42. Mending

Loki stood up when Thor followed Mara into her rooms, she watched him with round eyes as he came over cheerfully waving the book in the air. He passed it to her and she seated herself with more of her normal grace than the day before and looked at the cover before carefully opening it to read the first few words.

"Thank you," she said a hint of a smile on her soft mouth. She looked at him curiously. " Is it one of yours? Do you enjoy reading too?" He laughed out loud at that.

"You have got a lot to learn about me, maid" he grinned " My parents have been trying to get me interested for years but..." he shrugged.

"You are a man of action, no need to be ashamed of that. Is it your parents then, I hope your father will not mind." she said patting it before placing it carefully beside her. He noticed the soft looseness of her flower sprigged dress as she looked at him.

" I think I should be in fathers good books for at least today." he said brightly." I was awash with title deeds all morning and treasury figures this afternoon. My brain is exhausted with all the unusual use so it might be me that falls asleep early today. I like your dress." He could not help stare at the softer curves it highlighted compared her usual stiff brocades. She rewarded him with a definite smile and a soft look with those deep green eyes. 

" Thank you. Your mother kindly brought it for me. It is to help relieve the pressure on my side." She looked down at it and her expression turned anxious." Do you think it is somewhat immodest?"

" Oh no it is perfectly modest. Very eye catching actually." he said finding himself staring and looked away to find Mara watching him, her face as unreadable as ever.

"Then I will do my best to be diverting for you while you are here to keep you awake. Would you like something to drink?" Loki said but then her brow furrowed lightly in thought."Actually it will be either water or my medicine as that is all I think we have." she looked at him in dismay. He snorted!

"You Jotun's certainly know how to live the wild life in here." Thor said getting up and moving towards the door.

The girl began to blush, rising again."You are leaving already?" He turned and laughed again at her crestfallen expression.

"No, silly, I am going to get something sent up from the kitchens for us! What would you like? Sweets?" he laughed again and before she gathered her thoughts." It will be pot luck anyway as we are between meals. And a little light wine maybe." 

When the prince returned he looked at her. " Would you like to sit out in the sunshine again today lady? " and he came over and began to bend to lift her up but she looked at him for a moment and then smiled ruefully.

"Tempting though being carried would be, unfortunately the healer told me this morning to have a walk little and often." she held out her white hand to him though and he pushed down the little pang of disappointment to formally offer his own as he had been taught. She lent lightly on it to rise and he started to walk towards the window, but after step or so she stopped and he looked at her.

"Sorry, was it too fast, are you dizzy?" he asked anxiously. The green eyes were bright though when they looked up at his.

" After your studious day could you bear any more excitement?" she asked as she watched the confused expression on his face.

"Lady?"

" Would you care to escort me on a little therapeutic walk before your meal arrives? " she asked in her soft lilt her dark head tipping to one side in a way that twisted strangely in his chest. His words faltered briefly but he managed a nod then they failed him altogether as her slender fingers twined firmly around his forearm for balance and they started for the outer doors.

Mara went in front to open the doors and the guard bowed as he saw Loki's head drop shyly before they walked past him and along the corridor. They made their slow but steady way until they arrived at the bottom of some familiar steps. Thor stopped at the bottom of them and looked at the girl as she looked up at them and then at him and sighed.

"Oh, no, I am sorry," she shook her head, " but not today I am afraid, maybe tomorrow, my prince." He looked at her and his sudden smile was like a strike of lightning in the dim corridor as it lit up his face. The green eyes looked curiously into his blue ones and then she was in his arms in a moment and he was taking the steps at a charge with a shout, three at a time. He sprang into the sunshine laughing and then saw Loki's hand twisted into his tunic. Too much too soon he thought, what was he thinking of! He looked down at the top of the dark head waiting for fearful tears as she started to look up with a sharp intake of breath

" I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me. It must be because I have just had to sit so still all day. I am an Idiot, I know. " 

" Well," She said, blinking in the bright light on the veranda." that is one way to get to sit in the sun!! Next time please just try and give me a little warning before you let your big muscles take over from your small brain!"


	43. Hunter

"Well use your own legs then, lazy girl." Thor said and made to mock drop her, laughing but careful not to wrench her injuries. Her fingers clenched at him and she gasped letting out a delighted, and to his ears delightful, childish giggle. He laughed back as she began to unfurl her long limbs from his arms and he reluctantly let her down to stand and look eagerly out over the gardens.

" I love this place and this view." She said breathing in the fresh scents on the late afternoon air before turning her shining eyes on him. "This is becoming our little haven it is so private, does no one come here?"

"This is really an extension of mothers gardens, we sometimes walk up here, especially in the winter if it is muddy down in the actual gardens." He peered over the edge remembering seeing the Jotuns under the apple tree. " I have a confession to make, Loki, I watched you and Mara down there, the day you wore the red flower." he said quietly." It was the first day I saw you smile. "

She turned and looked at him with her unreadable leaf green eyes then looked away." You smile so much, it as if you are throwing out summers gold for us all. My smiles are as bitter as frost sparks beside them."

"Ha! Yours are sweeter by far because they are hard won!" He laughed again but then, more thoughtfully. "Though it saddens me that I do not think my people have seen them yet. Come out of your rooms and show everyone the Loki I see." he asked earnestly. Her head fell forward then and she turned to go back towards the stairs." No, no. maid," He put his hand onto her arm and she halted." I did not mean to spoil the moment, I am sorry, please stay."

"Your people love you," she said moving away from him slowly to sit on the stone bench." I simply do not want to be a disappointment." 

"You are no disappointment to me." He said firmly and then wanting to lift the mood he put on a fresh smile and went over to the ogress." I know, Mara, the food should have arrived by now so would you fetch it from your rooms? Lets eat in the fresh air, Loki, a picnic. I will drag that other bench over." 

The food was good, the wine sweet and the bees buzzed below them and while the mood did not return easily to its earlier teasing joy Thor enjoyed their meal. Loki listened to his stories and spoke a little but she seemed more pensive than before. When the sun set and he saw a shiver run through her long, slim frame he remembered the filmy dress and offered to fetch her a mantel and she did smile at him then. He thought of sending her servant again but wanted all the kudos he could get so he walked to the steps but as soon as he was out of sight hurried to her rooms. He found her white fur easily and as an afterthought, with a smile, he picked up a couple of candles in their holders before striding past the door guards and back up to the veranda. The plates and food had been tidied onto the balustrade by the steps and when he saw Loki his heart gave a familiar stutter at her pale beauty as she sat patiently waiting for him in the gathering shadows. She stood to allow him to wrap the soft skin carefully around her shoulders and he felt the texture of it with interest.

"This is a lovely pelt Loki, but I cannot recognize the beast from which it came. Is it Jotun?" he asked lighting the candles and pouring out more of the red wine before taking a seat opposite her. Loki smiled and rubbed her cheek into its softness.

" Mmm, no it is fabulous is it not? One of my most prized possessions." She said proudly smiling at her servant. "Mara gave it to me when I was a child. I have always been bothered with bad dreams and she gave it to me for comfort at night." She snuggled into it, breathing its scent in." I think it is from some beast that lives above the snow line in her home country."

" It is a fine piece for an evening like this but one day I would like to be the one to keep you warm from the greater chill of winter when he whistles in with his hoary fingers!" Mara looked at him sharply and Loki looked startled too but then gave a bubbling laugh, the best of the evening. His brow furrowed in confusion, a little hurt." Do you not know I am a hunter of some renown? I will get you a wolf skin or maybe a bear as black as your hair with fur so deep you will not feel the gales." 

"Oh, mighty Thor," her voice was bright with amusement and her eyes as green as the shifting leaves of a tree." I would easily believe that there is no greater hunter in all Asgard than you and will look forward to your gift of warmth this winter."

Glad but unsure as to the source of her lighter mood, he took a draft of his wine before he lent to refill the now smiling girl's glass and finish the bottle into his own. Both were smiling a little later when he held her in his strong arms again to descend their stair and her distraction to keep her long mantle from the dusty floor allowed him to stare at her soft face at close quarters. To Thor's now slightly swimming head her skin seemed as smooth and white as milk and he blinked when she caught him musing at the softness of her perfect lips as she slipped from his embrace before the silent night guard at her doors. 

"Goodnight, my lord, Thank you for your entertaining company." She said eyes modestly dropped before the housecarls.

"Till tomorrow then, Lady." he said gruffly and before she could remove her hand from its place on his he quickly brushed his lips across the back of her long fingers. Loki pulled back her hand in surprise but her eyes only flickered a little and he thought in the depth that he saw the laughter linger still before her door swung closed behind her.


	44. Change in the wind.

"You supped with Loki rather than your parents and did not tell them? It is little wonder your father and mother had words at the high table and then your father stalked of with a face like thunder. Did you not think to send a message?" Sif made a face." You know what he can be like about protocol!"

"Perhaps I should have sent a message, I know, but they seemed keen enough last week that Loki and I get to know each other before the wedding day. I will send a note to mother and I am to see father after we eat anyway." Thor frowned." I was not enthusiastic enough for them before and now I have shown a bit of initiative they are not happy about that either!"

" It is a time of great change for us all, my friend." Fandral patted him on the arm as he sat down. "Who would have thought that a mere girl would have had our mighty leader so quickly tamed?"

" I am not 'tamed' Fandral just acting like a man rather than a boy." Thor bridled. " You make me sound like a wild horse being broken!"

" Aye, to the plow of married life!" The dandy teased.

" I promised Loki..." he began

" I promised Loki this, I promised her that, I promised Daddy and Mama that I would be good!" Fandral smirked.

"That is enough, Fandral, watch your tongue! " Sif growled a warning. " A prince has his duties!" 

"What about duties to his friends? When did you last spend an evening with us, eh?" The blond courtier persisted.

"Do not be foolish, Thor has more pressing matters at foot than entertaining you!" the woman hissed.

"We are his oldest friends and I, for one, do not like to see him dragged about like a dog on a leash and not given a bit of well deserved free time!" Fandral glared a challenge at her. " Lets go out to the port tonight and find some fun if you are still allowed out after dark?" He cajoled Thor.

" Do not listen to him. He has been out of sorts all week!" Sif scoffed. "Probably jealous of your Lady, and not having you to himself as much as before."

"At all, shieldmaiden, he has not been out of the palace at all since the Jotuns arrived!" Fandral replied sharply.

" I am not sure..." Thor felt pulled several ways.

"Done then, already, I will meet you at your rooms before the evening meal and wear your best hat!!" He said before Thor had enough time to refuse.

"You know I don't own a hat, you fool." Thor guffawed finding the charming courtiers mood infectious and giving in to his coaxing.

"You, will after tonight, I promise you!" He laughed ignoring Sif's furious scowl." Oh, and do not forget to tell your father your plans this time."

xxx

Thor swore to himself that he had aged ten years not matured them when his father found him yet another moth eaten ledger to go through. All day! He had been following his father around the Document Room all day! They had even had lunch at the desks! At first he was determined to send a message to Fandral to say that he had changed his mind but as his day got drearier and drearier he began to look forward to it a bit. And when he felt the dust gather in his hair, his throat began to imagine how refreshing a deep jug of ale would be slipping down it. 

"I will need to go shortly, father." he said at last as the light from the small high windows thickened towards evening.

"You will have earned your nights revelry if we write out the framework of the tithes before we finish for the day. " Odin said without looking up.

" I had planned to see my lady, Loki, and maybe take her down to the gardens this afternoon," He explained.

" You have worked well today, The Tithe plan and I will be proud of your dedication. That will give you all day tomorrow with your Lady." Thor looked at his father as he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper.

"Yes, father, I will send her a message." A scholar came over at his beckoning and Thor sent a brief apology to Loki saying he would explain everything when he saw later. He gave a deep, resigned sigh, rubbed his face and began to read.

xxx

Before Thor had finished washing the fusty smell out of his long hair Fandral had arrived and was sitting swinging his legs off the table and impatiently waiting for him.

"You are early, " the prince said roughly rubbing a towel through his hair." the others have not arrived yet." he commented before rummaging in his cupboard for fresh clothes."We have plenty of time." 

" Oh, we are out and about by ourselves tonight." Fandral said checking his fingernails carefully." I could not get in touch with Volstag and Sif is of in one of her huffs again, so it is just thee and me, my prince." Thor looked at him thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should leave it till another night then?" He asked hopefully. Perhaps he would get a chance to visit the Jotun after all!

" Not at all, I have already sent ahead to the Old Dog to keep our table for us. Hurry up and finish getting dressed, I have arranged for a few old friends to meet us there and they will be waiting for us!!

xxx

Thor held on to the bed post like a drowning man to a branch as freezing water poured over him. The light told him that the morning was nearly gone as he had pried his bleary eyes open to see Fandral and two tavern girls draped over the large bed beside him in a tangle of blankets. A furious but silent Sif stood over him, the last drips of water falling on him from the spout of a large jug. His head was still sliding sideways and his stomach churned dangerously as he struggled up and shook Fandral hard to rouse the other. What the fates had he done was his first genuine thought? He pulled at his old companions arm with increasing urgency as he wondered if his brain was trying to break out of his skull. He avoided looking at Sif who was vibrating with fury as she dug out his scattered clothes and threw them at him. 

He groaned holding his head and trying to think through the pain and the porridge his mind seemed to have turned into. Fandral was moving at last, squinting at him, then Sif and then at the girls before breaking into a wry, watery smile." That was some night." he said with a voice like sand paper.

Thor bowed his head further groaning into his hands and trying to remember where it all went wrong. They had arrived at the inn to find a couple of worthy's from the old days already there and quickly settled into reminiscing and playing dice games with them. Fadral was right, it had been good to relax like that and although he regretted not seeing Loki he had planned to see if she was still awake when they returned. A while later he remembered the ale flowing more freely and giving up the visiting idea and then a drinking game and then......nothing until the cold torrent and this bedroom that greeted his bleary eyes! >p>

" Get dressed." Sif hissed between clenched teeth glaring at him as he did not manage to dodge the boot of his she found beside the door. His big hands did not seem to want to work and he soon gave up with laces concentrating on buckles which seemed to have developed an unhelpful mind of their own. It seemed to take forever to drag his boots onto his feet too as his ankles seemed to have lost their ability to bend. Sif had stood back to watch with disgust written clearly on her face as she watched him dress, she did not even look at Fandral who was lying on the bed still, watching him struggle. At last he was clothed and Sif turned on her heel to leave.

"Lets go." she ordered. Simple instructions, he appreciated that and lurching to his feet and he made himself follow Sif's receding figure. She did not even extend a helping hand when he misjudged his step going down stairs and he dropped his head, embarrassed, before the curious stares of the Inn servants they passed. He made for the door.

" Not that way, there will be enough wagging tongues about this as it is. We will use the old road." Sif said taking him through the kitchen and out into a small alley. The old road was much quieter and they had often used it in their youth when they had been on an "adventure". He hung his aching head and willed his legs to keep moving as they made their way towards the palace. It seemed to take forever to reach the laundry door and as he pushed his way through the drying linen he nearly bumped into the familiar face of the laundress herself arms laden with clothes. 

"I am sorry, Gerta." he said stepping out of her way. She had always looked the other way when they sneaked through her domain when they were younger, sometimes with a smile half hidden smile on her face. Today however she looked at him with unsympathetic eyes.

"For shame, Lord, what of your betrothed?" she said coldly. His own eyes slid away guiltily, following Sif on increasingly unsteady legs.

Thankfully they did not meet others until the impassive guards acknowledged them as they entered the royal apartments. Sif pushed on past them and they finally arrived at the doors of his own rooms. He only engaged her eyes for a moment as she stood in the doorway but the disapproval was clear in them as she pointed to his bathing room.

"Make sure and use it. I will tell your mother you are safely returned." She said in a hard voice as he went by her. " And Thor?" she looked at him at last. " Make yourself presentable before you consider joining us." 

When she closed the doors he did not go to bathe as instructed but threw himself face down onto his bed with a long despondent sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. A couple commented that the earlier chapters were quite short. Is this one better? Comments enjoyed and appreciated,please.


	45. A Walk.

"For pity's sake Thor, will you wake up!!" Mercilessly, the hazy figure threw open the curtains to allow the bright sunlight in to assault his eyes. "I think there is something odd going on and I cant figure out what it is and all you blasted well do is sleep! Wake up!!" A strong hand grasped his shoulder and shook it till he shifted up on his pillows, shielding his eyes with his hand against the glare. His head was still pounding and he could swear a furry animal had crawled into his mouth to die.

" Sif? Oh, hell's teeth, woman, I feel like I am dying and all you can do is keep me awake." He croaked. "Just let me be for a couple of hours and I will come down for dinner and try and make my peace with everyone. Oh, gods, has Loki asked about me do you know? She must know nothing of last night. Nothing!" he groaned rubbing his face in his calloused hands.

" Last night? The night before you mean! You have been asleep for a full day and night since I fetched you, you idiot!! You are normally not so weak at holding your ale." She raged and he sat up with a start at that, jarring his headache to punish him viciously.

"How can that be? Are you sure?" He stared at her with round blue eyes. Sif looked at them then with more curiosity and lent forward to see better.

" What is the matter with your eyes? Your pupils are too big and black." She said slowly as he stared at her." Go and look for yourself." He rose to look in his mirror as she threw herself into a chair watching him while he poked at his eyes.

" How can I feel so bad so long after I finished at the Inn?" he tried to ignore the pounding in his skull and think." Do you know, I remember nothing of the night after midnight or so, not blurry, just nothing. How is Fandral, is he still unwell too?" Sif looked at him thoughtfully.

"He was fine, so fine in fact he is, as we speak taking a party to see the river, your lady included at your father's insistence." She waited to see his reaction. It was loud and instantaneous. Thor spun round to her, true it did make him stagger slightly, but he did manage a definite spin on his heel. 

"Father did what? That Lothario? When are they leaving? " Thor's handsome face had darkened impressively. He stormily started towards the door but Sif put her hand on his arm. "What? I am not leaving her alone with that scoundrel for a minute!"

" A day ago I told you that you needed to bathe. You are now a health hazard. Wash and change first if you do not want Loki to faint at your first breath!!" He hesitated, clearly torn, but then with a frustrated growl went to wash first. 

xxx

"Are you managing,my lady?" Asked a dark eyed girl as they made their way towards the river." We can turn back if you wish, perhaps Fandral has forgotten the wound you received saving the queen." 

" It may be somewhat longer but the trees are so lovely along here." one of the others said.

" Not as fair as you ladies," added Fandral who was listening to them and reveling in the company of four of the most eligible young courtiers in Asgard.

"Just ignore him if you can, Lady, we do." A fair haired girl confided.

"He can be diverting enough sometimes," defended another. " At least he can talk about more than axes or shields." 

They had all walked slowly enough so that the young Jotun would be able to keep up with them but after a while her shy responses to the other girls many questions made them leave her to enjoy it in peace. While they chatted noisily about the intricacies of court life Fandral dropped back a little to walk beside Loki along the narrower riverside path, pointing out birds and flowers for her interest. She was a strange girl he thought as he chatted and smiled, so fair as to make every other court beauty plain by comparison he thought, trying not to stare. Her skin was even more lovely close up contrasted with the black of her hair and her graceful figure made him think ... no even he would not allow himself to go there. But she would not give him so much as a glance of her much vaunted eyes and if he moved near she swayed out of his path like water round a stone in a stream. He was in no hurry though and planned to work his famous charm on her over the refreshments arranged to be set up a little further along the path. As they neared the waiting servants he noticed Loki's pace get slower and slower and he saw a tiredness settle on her face.

"My lady?" He asked offering his arm for her to walk on but she declined with a small but firm shake of her dark head but he gave a mental shrug, he knew she was tiring and although she could rest as they ate she still had to negotiate her way back to the castle again. He could wait because surely she would need to accept his help on their return journey and maybe need to be carried as it was rumored Thor had been able to. And Fandral would be certain to be ready and waiting to help!

" Come and sit with us, Loki." said the fair haired girl patting a space beside her on the wooden base of a semi ruined jetty surrounded by yellow flag Iris. "Is it not a lovely spot.?"

" Indeed." The girl watched as the Maid raised her eyes across the clear water of the river and looked at the movement made by its deep currents before gracefully seating herself on the beams that made up the old walkway. 

The food and drinks was pleasant and soon finished, the servants packing the leftovers into baskets and starting back to the palace. The other ladies and Fandral competed to throw the pebbles at a small stoney islet, laughing and shouting in excitement while Loki watched the lazy swirls in the water from the walkway. Good stones soon became scarce on the grassy bank and one of the ladies soon spotted a small gravelly beach downstream and they started to make to move along to their fresh source of ammunition.

"Loki, Loki, come with us." called the blond girl and the Jotun rose to follow at the call.

" Lady Loki has walked far enough for today. I will wait here with her till you are finished." Fandral shouted over to the others and he noticed the Jotun behind him stop in her tracks at his words as the stone seekers waved and walked on. He affected a relaxed, unassuming approach as he climbed up to join her on the jetty, but he saw her whole body tense as he came to stand close beside her.

" Those flowers have roots that give a strong, black color to the dyers but, " he said leaning forward to put a hand up towards her face while pretending to look down at the iris growing below them. " not as rich as the color of your hair." His hand dropped on thin air as the girl had silently moved a pace further away from him along the planking. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and his brows furrowed taking another pace towards her, she moved away another couple of steps from him placing her feet softly on the rotting planks head tilted slightly towards him as if listening. 

" Maid, take care the wood is very old, you might fall!" He reached for her again, arm stretching out now genuinely afraid for her safety. The girl lightly moved the last few feet to the last big wooden capstan still standing at the far end of the pier and lent against it with one slim arm wrapped round it, still avoiding looking at him. 

"Do not be foolish, come back and take my hand." Fandral looked at the blackened planks between them then at her delicate face so stubbornly turned away from him before warily placing a foot on the most solid looking plank in front of him. It held. He picked out another solid looking piece of wood testing it briefly with his foot before trusting his weight to it. And another. The silly girl was nearly within his reach now and he could see how tense her lithe frame was by the shivers running through her slight body. Suddenly she slipped from one side of the capstan to hold on at the other side, away from him, his heart fell as she was now balanced precariously over the deep water.

"Loki, are you mad, what are you doing?" he moved a short pace nearer resting his leading foot on the top of an old exposed post. "I would not really hurt you, for mercies sake, do not move another inch!" He looked at the gap to the Maid and saw how splintered and rotted the spars were around her feet then at her, should he back down? No she was so close, one more good step! He made his move just as a mighty bellow echoed from behind them, across the water meadows and as he clutched for the girls post with an outstretched hand Loki looked up, her face now only inches from his own. Her eyes flashed into his, a pale poison green with a mingled look of fear and disgust in them that made him flinch away in shock. He felt the decayed wood sag and shatter beneath his boot and then he was falling away from that green to be embraced by a great splash and the cold roiling motion of the river water sucking him down! 


	46. Homeward

Another angry bellow echoed across the water meadows and Loki looked up from her perch at the end of the jetty to see Thor plunging towards her through the long grasses. She held more tightly with her good arm onto the capstan and swung smoothly onto the safer, landward side of it, looking at the crumbling spars before her to gauge her next step. A cry came out from the pebble throwers downstream and she saw Fandral thrashing his way towards them where they stood on the shingle bank. Thor shouted again and this time she could make out the words.

"Loki , don't move, stay where you are, I am coming!" Loki gathered up her pale skirts and carefully chose her next step while still rested her long fingers on the safety of the big post. Thor burst onto the bank near her, long hair wild and face red with exertion." Stay still, lady, you may fall. Hold on tightly!" he said looking around for a way to reach her.

"Wait there, Thor, I will make my own way off." Loki said in a firm, quiet voice without looking at him and putting her foot slowly on the end of the next plank. Thor gasped and leapt up the steps putting his large boot onto the rotting spars of the jetty platform but it went straight through it, shaking the whole rickety structure. Loki gasped swaying to maintain her precarious balance as the wood shuddered beneath her as he tried to stand on it again and failed.

" Stop, Thor, you are being too rough. Just wait!" she hissed but he could not bare to see her wavering above the dark currents and seeing no other way to reach her plunged into the yellow iris with a splash and, already waist deep, began to wade towards her. She looked at him then as he pushed through the golden flowers his handsome face full of concern. He reached his big hand up to grasp her slim ankle as he approached her. "Thor, No!" she cried. 

Whether it was his pulling or Loki loosing her balance at the shock of his touch was made a moot point by the fact that her foot slipped and she began to fall! Thor changed his grip on her to swing her round by her slim waist so that she landed half in the cold water and half in his arms among the crushed flowers and river mud. She flinched at the jolt the landing gave her healing injuries and tried to hold her side. He stumbled forward in his haste to get her to the safety of the bank but slipped on the uneven silt beneath them and dunked them both beneath the muddied surface. Drenched and gasping they scrambled towards the bank, his strong arm wrapped securely round her waist before helping her up onto the grass in a shower of muddy water, broken yellow flowers and bruised leaves. 

They both stood panting with their exertions, Loki's head was down as she gathered her thoughts and Thor was holding her close to balance both of them on the slope. After a few moments the girl stood up and raising her head high gave him an unreadable look from her dark green eyes and pushed back the thick, dripping curtain of her hair. He could think of nothing to say as his panic to save her calmed. She pulled away from his arm then and without a word to him turned and began to walk with as much dignity as she could muster back along the path towards the castle. He watched her go a few steps before bending to remove her one remaining slipper, the other lost to the ooze of the river mud, and tuck it under her arm. She adjusted her hand to free her clinging skirt and walk on, her back now ramrod straight.

"Are you both all right?" The blonde girl asked as she ran up to him." Fandral said he slipped into the river from the pier and then we saw you arrive and Loki fall too! What happened?"

" Fandral." he growled starting past her down the track towards the group, his brow furrowing.

"But what of your lady?" The girl asked putting a hand on his arm. Thor turned undecided and looked at where Loki was still visible walking upstream." She was already fatigued when we arrived, before all this. Shall I go with her?"

" No, no, this business has put her out of sorts and I will tend to her myself. Tell FandraI I will be speaking to him when he returns to the Palace." She nodded and went back towards the others while he ignored the squelch of mud in his boots and turned to follow the young Jotun. His long legs made short work of her head start but he was unsure as to how to engage with her unwelcoming body language as she trudged along more slowly now than at first. Instead, as he followed a few paces behind her he could not help but start to look at and then admire her bare slender feet, dusty and streaked with dark silt though they were. Happily watching them as they walked he looked up as they approached a stand of trees next to the water and thus distracted, trod hard straight onto one of them as the girl paused ahead of him. 

"Ouch!" she gasped bending to rub it and earning him another less than friendly glare from those glittering eyes.

"I am SO sorry, Lady!" He apologized standing back in dismay and at his crestfallen face her eyes seemed to soften a little.

" When they told me my time in Asgard would be dangerous I did not realize that you could have planned so many varied ways to damage me!! You have tried wild beasts drowning and now you appear to be trying to trample me underfoot!" she said in her quiet voice. Then he noticed her wan face and the dark shadows clearly drawn on it under the grubby streaks. She put out a pale hand towards him. " Now the excitement is over, I find I am a little weary and wish for a minutes rest."

He reached out to hold it and felt it shaking in his grip. "Oh, Loki, you have done too much again, come and sit down." He looked around for somewhere to sit and could find nothing better than the grassy bank. He helped her to sit as her usual grace was somewhat lost to necessity and she sank gratefully onto the soft turf. He shook his head wearily at her." Why did you not say something earlier and I could have carried you? You can be so stubborn!" 

She was looking up at him oddly now she was in less danger of fainting. "You may not realize it but, truth be, my mighty saviour, you do not look much better yourself. Are you unwell?"

Now she was safely seated he realized that his head did feel light and he still had the pounding headache that all the drama of the previous hour had driven from his mind. He rubbed his forehead with one calloused hand and looked down at her miserably. Her soft lips formed a wry little smile at his forlorn expression and she patted the grass beside her as an invitation to seat himself so he plonked himself down with relief. She looked at him again so intently that he began to feel uncomfortable. Thor scrubbed his two rough hands across his dirty face hard and pulled an errant strand of pond weed out of his hair self consciously, then his sore head encouraged him to lie back against the short grass and close his aching eyes. "I cannot seem to get anything right when it comes to you. I really am sorry, Loki." he said tiredly. 

It was so quiet that when Thor turned to look at her he could here the water running below where they rested. Loki looked back down at him with cool green eyes." Your father said you were busy with the Jotun treaty and then that you had over indulged while relaxing afterwards. You look very unwell for someone with a two day old hangover." she ended bluntly. He propped himself up on one elbow to look at her with surprise.

"My father? When did you see my father?" he asked curiously.

" Your parents requested I dine with them in your absence on both evenings that you were...indisposed. Last night Fandral joined us as your mother was otherwise engaged. He was very entertaining and he kindly organized this outing too. Your father agreed that it would be a pleasant diversion and so here we are!" His brow creased following her tale. 

" My father let Fandral organize an outing for you?" Thor said in disbelief.

"With the other ladies it seemed to be adequately modest, I suppose. I did not realize it was quite so far though." Loki said thoughtfully and then she looked at him again, the green of her eyes reflecting the leaves above them, her face concerned. Her eyes dropped. " I am sorry, I should not have come here today, I felt something was not right and I should have declined." 

" I do not understand what, if anything, is going on. I do know that you have done nothing wrong and that I hope I have not burnt my chance for you to think well of me either. I also know this headache is not how alcohol usually affects me." he said putting his arms over his eyes and lying back on the grass again. "Just give me a few moments and I will get us home."

It was very quiet in the warm sun as he gathered his energy. He felt Loki move a little nearer and felt her soft fingers gently rest on his arm. He jumped, moving his arms to look at her in concern but her face was as calm and those eyes were as soft as he had yet seen them. She put one of his arms down between them with hers and lent over to place her other cool, soft hand on to his feverishly hot brow. He gazed at her then, entranced by her beauty so close to him and she blushed delicately, resting beside him. He smiled putting his head back on the grass with her hand still gently laying on his forehead, her arm lying across his chest and lay listening to the peaceful sound of the river water below.

xxx

The hand on Thors shoulder was shaking him more roughly than he would have thought Loki capable off and he began to raise his head to look at the woman above him. Sif crouched beside him with a wide smile on her face. He squinted at her and made to move but she stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder and indicated to his other side with her chin, a finger to her lips. He turned his head carefully and his heart twisted deep in his chest. Loki lay beside him, her arm still lying across his chest and her white cheek resting on his shoulder, fast asleep curled in against him. His breathing came hard, heart pounding so heavily in his chest with a strange joy, that he feared it might wake her and he fought to calm it without moving an inch. Sif, still grinning broadly, stood up and pointed to a fallen tree a short way further along the track and indicated she would wait there on watch. He agreed with a small nod and felt his heart begin to slow again as he watched the girl sleep, breath warm on the skin of his arm. He moved a blunt finger to lift a long black strand of her hair from across her face and watched as a faint frown crossed the fine boned features at his touch. He did not want to risk waking her after that and only watched her as she slept, still and soft in his arms, until the peace of the day and her steady breathing pulled him gently down into sleep again.


	47. Moving forward.

Thor felt Loki move in his arms and immediately wanted to hold her there, feeling her soft and warm against his side. When he opened his eyes, hers were watching him from only inches away and the swirl of greens in them entranced him as she lay on his shoulder. 

"Lady." His voice was gravelly with sleep. She blinked slowly and still did not move so he did not either, by his nature, content in the moment. He heard someone approach and turned to see Sif stretching as she walked over to where they lay, a broad smile returning to her face.

"I thought you were going to sleep all evening and was just thinking of dousing you to wake you again as it worked so well at The Old Dog." she said and Loki quickly looked down to avoid her amused eyes. " And I would have if you two had not looked as if you had already seen enough of water for one day. Anne and the others came back with an odd tale to tell and so when you did not return I hurried to find you and thought the worst till I found you all cosy in the sun!" Thor only nodded, reluctant to move if Loki did not wish to.

" Thank you Sif, Fandral and I will have much to talk about later. Loki needed to rest and that headache I told you of made me sleep too. I for one feel better for it but we should go in and get rid of this mud now, do you not agree, my lady?" The girl seemed to tense as he lifted his arm to release her and she gave him a flicker of green from her eyes.

" I cannot move, sir," she said in her soft voice. Thor and Sif both looked at her in alarm!" No, no, nothing grave, it is just that, my lord, you have moved to lie on my hair as you slept and now it is pinned beneath you." Thor almost sprang to move away face falling, as that yanked strands tangled in the buckles of his tunic." Ouch!" Loki said as she snatched at her hair to stop it being pulled. A smiling Sif put a restraining hand on him.

" Stay still , you big lump! Sorry, Loki, you will have much to teach our prince about hair and gentleness." she watched as Thor obediently stood stock still while they untangled the black silk from about him. Sif smiled at that. " I think you have already at least made him willing to try!" 

At last, with a cut of Sif's sharp knife to the last reluctant knot, they were apart. Sif stood back from them, her smile broadened as she looked them up and down. "Oh dear, I think it will be the back door again Thor, you have always made a habit of it!" Thor looked at the maid and she at him and then he smiled too. His lady usually so perfectly turned out was looking distinctly the worse for wear, bare dusty feet, her once creamy dress now bearing more than one rip and encrusted with mud and above her pale grubby face her usually silken hair was now so tousled and mud streaked as to resemble a birds nest. Sif was staring at her with a wide smile. Loki looked down at herself with dismay and then at a cheerfully disheveled Thor who was trying to stop his laughter escaping and then after a moments thought she smiled too. It may not have been as broad as the other pair's but in Thor's eyes it looked like the sun coming out.

" If I am to be party to your way of life, my lord, I may need you to make me a map of these private doors you speak off." she said drawing those long fingers half heartedly through her dark tangles. Sif laughed and started to unhook her short blue cloak before fastening it around the other girls shoulders.

" That covers a few of the worst stains and if we carry you in you can turn your face away and we can also hide your feet under your skirts. They are well used to Thor being scruffy and if our esteemed leader here is too weak to carry you then you look so light that I am sure I could manage it!" She laughed again as that suggestion wiped the smile off both the others faces. Loki looked sharply at the ground in embarrassment and Thor puffed out his chest in a unconscious display of strength. " Come on let us just go before someone else is be sent out to find you and before it gets any darker." smiling the shield maiden began to lead the way to the trusty laundry door. 

Loki stubbornly tried to walk until their fitter legs and the roughness of the pebbly path made it obvious how much she was slowing them down and Thor, with a challenging glare at the smirking Sif, lifted her as they approached the slope leading to the castle. The laundry maids were drawing the last of the sheets in as they arrived but no one said anything although they saw a few suppress knowing smiles as they passed by. The washing area of the laundry had closed hours before so they went unnoticed until they arrived in the corridors leading to the accommodation wings where servants were beginning the preparations for the evening meal. They stared curiously at the small party.

"Let me down, Thor, we are drawing too much attention, I should walk from here. " Loki whispered. Reluctantly he let her down and she patted down her disheveled hair and drew the cape closer about her ruined dress. " All this creeping about is very different from the lifestyle I expected when my father made the trade deal." 

Thor's face fell. " I am sorry you have had such a difficult start here and that we are a disappointment." He said standing away from her as they started to move.

"You misunderstand me, I lived a narrow, dull life in Jotun." She gave them a shy smile, keeping up with them now, her bare feet silent on the smooth flagstones." I could rather get used to all this, it is very....stimulating!" Thor stopped aghast but Sif grinned at her and patted her on the shoulder. 

" You are proving to be a girl after my own heart, Loki, and I hope we can become the best of friends." she laughed. "But It is hard work to stop Thor from breaking you altogether before we can get you both to the alter next week!!" They arrived at a set of familiar doors." Now your job now , my lady, is getting yourself presentable for dinner at the high table." Loki only hesitated a moment to return Sif's cloak before she slipped into her room and the doors clicked shut behind her.

xxx 

As Thor fidgited with the tight, gold threaded cuffs of his amber colored doublet while he waited outside those same doors, he noticed the thin line of Loki's favor still tied to his wrist and smiled. He and Sif had talked briefly about the events of the past few days and the only conclusion they had agreed on was that, over dinner at the high table was not going to be the best place to discuss it. Whatever if anything was going on was best discussed in the morning after a calm night and a good sleep. The door, now flanked by scarlet clad guards, opened and when Loki emerged he felt his mouth go dry. How she had done it he did not know but she looked as calm and poised as if she had spent the day resting in her rooms. She was wearing a loose flowing pale dress embroidered with vines in their house colors of red and green with her shining black sheet of hair twined with matching ribbons. He tried to clear his throat but his voice still sounded gruff when he eventually spoke.

" You look so beautiful, my lady, that I am nearly struck dumb by it." he eventually managed as she gently rested her now snowy fingers on the tanned skin on the back of his hand and they started towards the hall. She glanced at him sideways as they walked.

" And you, my lord, are like walking next to the sun." Thor almost stopped at what he took as a compliment and at the girls delightful little smile after but he was silenced by the swinging open of the hall doors. He could not hold back a pleased smile though as they both raised their heads to enter and he felt a glow of pride for the lady walking gracefully at his side. His mother nodded as they took their seats and his father looked thoughtfully at Thor's expression as he cheerfully ladled a portion of venison and vegetables out for Loki and then himself before taking his place beside her.

" You look happy at something, son." The king commented as he began to eat enthusiastically.

" I am indeed, Father, my day started badly but the last hours are proving to more than make up for that. Who could fail to be cheered by sitting with the two most lovely ladies in the nine realms!" He smiled waving his hand towards Loki and his mother, who returned him a small smile and raised her wine glass in a response. Loki rewarded him by a little nod and to his pleasure and surprise, she then lent forward and picking up a serving spoon topped up the venison on his rapidly emptying plate with her own fair hand. He beamed at her in delight and his parents both noticed too. While his mother gave them both a pleased smile he noticed his fathers face became unreadable.


	48. Gathering strength.

" Fandral was always been forward with women and Loki is so shy he probably scared her half to death. A misunderstanding for which he will have to apologize to her for, of course, and you can hit him extra hard the next time you two spar. Maybe hard enough to drive some sense into his silly head." Volstag calmly advised as they stood at the exercise grounds the next morning. 

"But the hangover from The Old Dog? Believe me that was from no ale I have ever heard of!! Fandral was fine, he managed to dine with my family by that evening as normal but I can still feel the end of it even now." Thor said thoughtfully.

" Maybe he was drinking wine, you know he takes it sometimes?" Volstag suggested.

"Surely I would remember some of it though? And those women!! " he groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes at the memory. He looked at them both sharply. "Nobody has breathed a word about them near Loki have they?"

"Of course not! I am too ashamed about it for you! " Sif said shaking his head."Where is Fandral anyway I thought, you were going to speak to him this morning?"

" That's another thing , he has gone back to his own estate because his father is unwell! Convenient do you not think? " Thor said with a frown." So do you think I am blowing it all out of proportion then?" he asked them.

"Let us just keep our eyes open. Fandral cannot upset everyone from his estate and you and Loki are getting on well so I say leave everything alone for now." Volstag said.

"I agree, unless anything else happens." Sif nodded slowly. " Come on, Thor, too much thinking was never our strong point, let us go and do what we do best for a while, hit things!" She slapped him on his back and led the way into an empty ring. 

"You are right. Be warned though, I am keen to hit things a lot today and hit them hard!!" He nodded with a smile and followed her.

xxx

"I am glad that you are settling in so well, my dear." The queen said resting back into the garden chair beside the young Jotun. " How are you managing with those injuries?" she asked," Come let me see. The healers have been updating me regularly and Brother Edwin has taken quite a shine to you!"

" Thank you, your majesty, they improve each day. My arm needed cleaned yesterday but it is doing well I believe." she said looking over the flowers as the queen inspected her wound.

"Have your new dresses helped ease your side?" Frigga asked.

" Indeed, they are lovely too, such an unusual design and the colors are different too. " the girl said said smoothing down the soft material. " It is not of Asgard is it, maybe Vanheim?"

" I wondered what you might see when you raised those lovely eyes!" She laughed." Yes, they are from Vanheim."

"Were they yours? Are you of Vanheim?" The young Jotun asked, eyes round with surprise.

" You are a clever little thing," said the queen thoughtfully." I understand that you and my son have already had a few adventures, Loki," the older woman said smiling at her. "Do you think you could enjoy living here?" 

"It is very different from what I was told to expect, my lady, and I am trying to learn to fit in. " the girl said earnestly. "In some ways it is the same in any court and I am no more privvy to Asgard's secrets than I was to those of the Jotun court." The Queen looked at her again and then lent forward to put a hand on her knee.

" I have not seen you enough for reasons beyond our control, but I have seen the way my son has begun to look at you and it is in a way that he has looked at no other. Thor can be strong willed but he has a good heart Loki, he could be a good husband and in his time a good king. Do you think you can help give him the strength to mature into that?" Then she sighed." I have walked your road it is not an easy one."

" I shall walk at his side if I will be given the chance." she said earnestly. 

The Queen looked at the girl with a strange intense look then. She took a deep breath then and said" Then, Lady, I think it would be.... of benefit to write to your people and say that things are progressing well and that you will look forward to their presence at your wedding next week. Write today, I will close it with the seal of the house of Bor and appoint my own messenger. Can your servant be sent for ink and paper?"

"Yes, madam." The girl said with confusion written on her face.

"Let it be done now then."

" Mara?" The ogress bowed before she had a chance to say more and left for the castle.

The Queen rose and walked over to look at some tall pink fox gloves, without looking at Loki she asked." Do you look with favor on my son?" 

" Thor has been kind to me, my lady, I am a daughter of Laufrey and used to expecting harsher treatment." She said eyes dropping to the ground." To me, as a maid it was not envisaged either by myself and certainly not by those who made our treaty that I could expect any pleasure from our union. The treaty merely stipulates we produce an heir for Asgard from the royal Jotun line. I expect nothing more.

"Oh Loki, we are not a cruel people. You are more than a vessel for our heir. You are destined to be Queen in your time and will be treated as such. Stay true to Thor and none can gainsay it." She said reaching up to hold her chin and looking the girl deep in those green eyes with her own intense blue ones, so like her son's.

" I am sure some in Asgard do not favor our union, my lady. They already stand in our path." She said quietly into that gaze.

"No path is without stones, child." the queen drew away from her. "But I will give what help I can to you both."

" Thank you, madam, I will try and be worthy of your confidence." they fell silent. Then very quietly." Madam? I know I do not live up to the beauty and strength of the Asgard shield maidens but do you think your son could ever look with favor upon me?"

The queen looked at the Loki's pale lovely face and laughed with genuine warmth. " That is an easy one to answer as the door to his affections is opened already. It appears, maid, that you have already moved nearer to his fancy than the hundreds of fair Asgardians who have tried over the years. I do not know how any could not see that Thor wears your favor both on his wrist and possibly soon on his heart."

" Thank you, madam." Loki said blushing deeply then and there was silence between them until the ogress returned and they began to construct the letter for Laufrey.


	49. In the garden.

"Thank you, your majesty, although I think you overestimate the interest my father has as to my contentment or otherwise here." Loki said as she passed the missive to Frigga.

"Trust me on this, girl, we do not want your people to get cold feet over this." the queen said studying the letter." You have a fine hand, Loki, I may get you to scribe for me sometimes if you would. Will you get your servant to fetch a messenger called Gias." To the queens amusement, Mara was on her way before her mistress could ask ." He is discreet."

" Discretion is always important in a court is it not , my lady." The queen looked at her thoughtfully and this time the deep green eyes gazed unflinchingly into her own. " And communication." 

" Was it not also in Jotunheim?" she asked holding the gaze. " We all have to do things for the greater good, Loki, but sometimes small weights added at the right moment can tip the balance in our favor. Do you understand me, maid?" The girl nodded then and dropped her head and the queens eyes softened. " If you remain faithful to Asgard and more importantly to my son who is Asgard's future then I will begin to teach you more about those weights and measures, child, be patient.".The garden buzzed with small life as a pensive silence fell between them. Mara returned shortly with a dark haired man with whom Frigga conferred in a quiet voice before he nodded and left with the letter tucked securely, deep in his shirt. The queen looked at the ogress and then Loki sitting nearby.

"Mara is a Jotun is she not?" The older woman asked on a cool voice. Loki started anxiously at that name. "Is she 'discreet'?" She looked from the queen to the expressionless ogress then back again.

"Oh yes, Madam, Mara is VERY discreet!" she said quickly. "She was with my mother before me and stayed as my nursemaid when she died. I cannot imagine my life without her."

"The treaty though, confines her to the castle lest she distress the people, does it not? Would you not rather have someone on hand whenever you might need them?" The queen asked her.

"Oh no, madam, not at all! Mara is closer to me than family, I neither need nor want anyone else." Loki said, fear evident in the swirling greens of her eyes, but Frigga turned back from her to looking at the giantess a finger on her lips. " I trust her with my life." 

" You are lucky, girl, they would not let me bring anyone when I came from Vanheim. " then she broke away from her to study the servant. " Would you die for your mistress, Mara?" Loki's hand came up to cover her mouth, her eyes grown huge and she moved to grasp the mighty arm. The pale eyes turned to the queen and after a moments pause the big head dipped in a single sharp nod. The queen gave a brittle laugh. "Don't worry, maid, I won't take her from you, but she may prove very useful in the future. One is always wise to know what weapons are available in one's armory!."

Loki drew the other Jotun behind her then and tried to catch her breath as she watched the other settle back into her chair as if nothing had happened. The queen patted the seat beside her but the young jotun was standing as if unsure whether to leave.

"Come sit, girl." She said sharply then seeing her pale tense face she softened her tone. " Sit, Loki, I have said I won't take your creature, you may need her at your back someday." the dark girl did not look her in the eye though as she took her seat . The queen lent over and patted her knee." You will have to become skilled in court politics and sadly grow a thicker skin to protect yourself from the rest of us! It is a pity as you are a pleasant lass. But look, I have brought you a treat! Hello, my son, I am pleased you could join us!" she said rising to greet a disheveled, smiling Thor obviously fresh from the exercise yards. Loki jumped up in surprise, blushing and smoothing down her skirts nervously.

"Of course, what else would I do when your message came that my company would be welcomed by both of you!" He pulled over a heavy bench and threw himself down on it with a cheerful sigh. " I have had a good day at the grounds but am delighted to join you ladies for lunch." he said." I stopped of at the gate and the kitchen is sending it up as we speak!."

"Oh, Thor you are always such a pleasant breath of fresh air." the queen smiled benignly at her golden boy. "I was saying something of the same to Loki just a moment ago, It is such a joy to be surrounded by the freshness of youth."

" Ha, you are obliged to think that because you are my mother. I hope you are being as kind to our guest?" He sat up as servants appeared at the garden entrance and he rose to pick up a table from them to place between the seats. He gestured to the food bearers who had soon set up the meal and then stood back behind the royal party keeping their distance from and casting an anxious glance at Mara. "Are you well today, m'lady?"

" Indeed, thank you." She was still standing and Thor moved to extend his arm with a broad smile, she glanced up at him and seeing it gave a little half smile of her own as she used it for balance to sit back down. She lent forward and picked up the bread basket to offer him a piece which he took beaming at her, more tentatively she proffered some to the queen who raised her eye brows but took a slice anyway.

"You do not have to serve us, Maid, the servants are here for that you know." she explained and Loki blushed and dropped her hand and eyes again, but Thor noticed and came to her defense.

" It is a little game my lady and I have started to play, mother, don't you remember the Jotuns insisting I serve Loki with everything myself? We have just changed the rules around a little! Wine, Ladies?" asked cheerfully filling their glasses before waiting for an answer. 

" A game? I see. I am glad you two are beginning to talk with each other. Why don't you go for a quiet walk when we have finished eating? Surely even you cant break her in the gardens can you, dear?" It was Thor who reddened at his mothers teasing this time and Loki was quick to help him in return.

" The presence of your son always makes me feel safer, ma'am." she said quietly. The queen laughed then both at the comment but more at the stunned expression on the prince's face as he turned to stare at the girl. 

"Ha, my boy, if all goes well you will have a maid with quite a way with her for your bride. Now Thor, for goodness sake close your mouth around your lunch in case your lady thinks she is betrothed to a simpleton! We are lucky enough to have quail eggs before us, let us not waste them!" 

Over the good food Thor's humor returned and he made short work of the lunch provided while chatting with his mother. Although Loki did not say much she listened and always answered when asked a question. 

"My, Loki, what a pleasure it is to see your eyes properly at last, They are the most unusual shade, is green a common color in Jotunheim?" Frigga asked.

" They are from my mother. My family hate them." The girl said dropping her gaze before looking at the others" You and Thor have each others eyes too. They are very beautiful, like chips of sky."

Thor blinked but Frigga smiled." Why thank you Loki. You probably want to call my son's eye's handsome rather than beautiful to save him from teasing, but that is a lovely thing to say." The girl looked back at Thor and he felt his toes curl and stomach flip as she gazed straight into his eyes with her own clear green pools.

" I think they are beautiful." She affirmed and Thor, clearing his throat as he looked at her broke into a broad grin.

" I'll take beautiful!!" he said cheerfully.


	50. Clarification.

"Take beautiful then, you silly boy, and take your Lady for that walk." Frigga laughed." Enjoy the fresh air while you can as I understand you promised your father you would join him to finish that Jotun Treaty."

" I did, didn't I ." He said looking less cheery. " I am trying to grasp the paper world but it is very dry, very dry indeed."

"Indeed, it is not your natural environment, but you know these thing are a necessary part of running Asgard, my child." His mother said patting his arm sympathetically." Off you two go and have a pleasant stroll before you have to start. Surely even you cannot find a way to endanger your maid in the gardens!" Thor put out his arm and Loki laid her slim hand along it as she rose.

" I shall try hard not to break her before we meet for dinner, mother, enjoy the sun." Thor laughed as he led the girl out on to one of the paths that threaded through the trees and flowers towards the fields beyond. It was pleasant just to walk and he found himself enjoying the easy pace. " This is much quieter than our normal walks, my Lady" he said after a while.

" I am sorry. I am sure it is very dull for you, my lord." she said stopping and looking up at him anxiously." Would you rather we return to the palace?

"No, no, I just meant that my mother was right." He smiled at her." It is unusual for us that we haven't fallen in a river or met wild animals yet! I could get used to it"

She looked at his smile and indulged in a small one of her own. " You have not planned any surprises like snakes or bandits have you? I have only a few dresses left unscathed." 

"Oh, what about our skins?" She glanced at him sharply and he noticed the look and corrected his words hastily." I mean our safety. I would like to keep us in one piece too, not just your dresses."

" Well that can be your job, you can keep us safe and I can concentrate on our clothes." she looked pointedly at his sweat stained tunic and dusty breeks. He looked down at them too and dusted at them ineffectively with his free arm. His face was a picture of dismay until he saw her holding back a smile behind her long fingers. " You cannot spar well and stay clean, I know that, one goes with the other.!!"

He stopped his vain cleaning attempt then and without thinking put his dusty hand up and ruffled it through her smooth, crow black hair. Loki froze, Thor froze and Mara came right up behind him and growled deep in her throat! 

" Sometimes I do not think before I act." Thor explained at last looking at Loki, his shoulder nearest Mara hunching defensively. "It happens to me quite a lot." He was not sure whether he was explaining it to the girl or Mara or both. Loki looked at him then her servant and then lent to give the big ogress a light hug.

"It is all right, Lady," she said in her soft voice." It is just as I was telling you, Thor is a kind man in a dangerous body!" She let go of the looming Jotun and patted her on her arm." I know he is unnerving, perhaps you should go and calm yourself in our rooms and wait for us there?"

Thor stood watching the glaring giantess as passively as he could and, when the girl had finished talking Mara nodded and laid a gentle hand down to stroke loki's hair flat and, with one last warning look at him, she turned and shambled away. Thor breathed a sigh of relief as she left.

" It seems chaos follows where we lead, my lady. I suppose she hates me for all the things that have befallen you here" he said watching her go.

"Well, she is not known to be very forgiving but if I like you she will like you." Loki said turning back to him and continuing their walk towards the fields and the prince fell into step beside her.

And? He wanted to ask, do you like me? But instead Thor said. " Were you and mother talking about anything interesting this morning?" In what he hoped was a mild tone.

" The similarities of life in the Jotun court compared to that of Asgard. There are many." She said leaning against the parapet that marked the end of the gardens and looking over to the roan cows that grazed below.

" I try and keep away from court politics as you probably guessed. To much whispering in the corridors and paperwork for me!" He said joining her." It is a good reason for my friends and I to half live out at the training grounds. The most we have to argue about is who can beat who generally. Usually either Sif or I win so things stay calm enough in their way.

" Every court has its whispers it seems. I suppose it is better than shouting! There can be quite a bit of that between my brothers and sometimes my father." She said thoughtfully." Laufrey normally wins."

" I cannot imagine you shouting at your family!" he laughed." You speak so rarely and then so quietly sometimes I have to strain to hear you! Do you ever win?"

Loki looked at him with surprise then. 

" None of them would let me say anything! It would not be permitted. I have only rarely spoken to my father and not at all to my brothers since I became a woman." She said emphatically." As a Maid it would not be tolerated. It would not be modest."

"Modest, you say it as if it is more than just a word. What does it mean?" He asked his face puzzled.

" A Maid of Jotun lives by a code." The girls smooth brow furrowed as she tried to explain." She, I, am bound to be of service to the State. Like a soldier I have to follow the bidding of the King and am bound to preserve the value of his commodity by my actions."

"Commodity? What commodity?" Thor asked, perplexed.

Loki hesitated before she looked at him with those expressive eyes and said." Why, myself, of course." 


	51. Library

Thor stood back, shocked by her words. "You are not a commodity, Loki, you are a princess of the Royal House of Jotunheim. THE princess. My princess now, I will take care of you." he said picking up her pale hand to comfort her. She looked at his calloused hand engulfing her own slender one but did not pull away instead she looked up into his kind, serious eyes and smiled sadly. 

" You are as dutiful as I, as bound as I, you did not want this marriage did you?" She asked him quietly. It was Thor's turn to drop his eyes unsure as to what to say. He thought about his dismay at the match and then his resignation to do his duty to family and country and he realized that what the girl was saying was the truth. Different cultures, different families but the result was the same. He struggled to think of how to answer to her but he knew how he felt as he looked at their entwined hands.

"Loki, you already will know that words are not always my strength, but I trust my feelings and I hope, think, we could like each other. Maybe more. With luck perhaps we can make a true match." he paused to gather his thoughts." You are right I was not keen to settle and wed but in the little time I have known you I have begun to enjoy your company. You are like a foreign country full of secrets and surprises and I would like to know you better. My mother said to take our betrothal slowly because it would have to last a lifetime and I balked because it sounded like a penal sentence but now..." His solemn blue eyes sought her shadowed green ones." It is something I would like to make work."

Loki looked at him thoughtful and silent, her pale face like a beautiful white mask. Thor began to feel his heart dropping as the minutes lengthened and the bees buzzed in the lavender beside them but at last she spoke. 

" Understand, my kin were as glad to send me to some use as I was to escape. I was told it would be another cloister and that I would be here at your mercy to produce an heir for your line who would weld the Jotun royal blood with that of Asgard. " Her eyes dropped from his then her black hair sliding to screen her face from him." You were painted gleefully as a rapacious, blood thirst philanderer who would wed, bed and probably leave me hoping that I die in childbirth as my father had my mother." His brain roiled at her words unable to respond, he tried for words but none would come. After a pause, she continued, pushing back her hair to look at him again.

"Loki..." he tried to speak but nothing sounded right even in his own head. The girl took a deep breath and spoke again in her gentle lilt although he was not sure he wanted to hear any more.

" And then I saw you for the first time when we knelt before your father that first night and I did not see a monster. You are a kind, handsome man, Thor, but you are more than that, looking at you is like looking at a golden lion, strong and so full of life that it lifts my heart. I would very much like it to work for us as well." she finished looking straight at him with her eyes like still green wells.

Thor could barely believe his ears and something inside of him bubbled up and burst in his head. Without any thought he laughed and sprang forward to enfold her in his great arms and kiss the top of her head in joy. Loki stayed unflinching in his tight embrace until his brain clicked in and he realized how hard and who he was holding then he stood back abruptly releasing her! She shifted slightly to regain her balance and ran a hand across her disheveled hair and down to smooth her dress before she looked at him again. 

"Sorry, Loki, I am just happy you feel the same way." he said still a little breathless with excitement. Loki looked back at him calmly.

" I am beginning to get used to your .... exuberance. Your brain works your body before it filters thoughts and I will have to either get used to it or be faster at avoiding you. I think I might have to join you and Sif in the training grounds to improve my reactions." she said but she softened her remarks to him with a little smile.

" We would be delighted if you wish join us when you are fully healed, my lady, Sif would make an excellent tutor for you." Thor said enthusiastically and she could see him planning it out in his head.

"Maybe at a later date, Thor, did you not say you have to join your father concerning the Jotun treaty this afternoon?" she asked gently." It would not do to be late."

His face fell at that. " By the time we have made our way back to your rooms and then back to the libraries, I am probably going to be late anyway. " he sighed.

" Libraries? I did not know you had a library here" she said curiously.

" Probably because you have not been out of your rooms much since you arrived. That is where I got your plant book from, I think Asgard probably has too many books." Then his face lifted at a thought. " Do you really like books that much, Loki?"

"Of course, when I can get hold of one! Do you think I might be able to borrow another one some day?" Her eyes went round with surprise. Thor beamed at her and offered his arm.

"Today, you can borrow one this afternoon, or probably ten if you can carry them. Will you come to the library while Father and I work on that treaty, Loki? Maybe I can use getting you back to your apartments as an excuse to get away early if you get tired. Not that I want you to get too tired of course. It also means I can take care of you AND be on time with my father!" He was chattering excitedly as they made their way back past the guard tower and into the palace.

They went through another set of labyrinthian corridors that she had not been in before until they reached a set of rooms with many alcoves set with tables and chairs. The library doors were huge and carved with words and pictures intertwined but Thor led her through a smaller opening in one of them scarcely tall enough for him to get through without ducking. An old woman arose from a desk, as Thor helped Loki across the high threshold, and came forward to greet them.

"My Lord, your father is at his normal table. He mentioned you might be joining him but it is a pleasure to meet the Lady Jotun also." She bowed to her.

" Lady Loki is of Asgard now, Librarian. We are to be wed soon." He announced with a new hint of pride. " She has a liking for reading and I would like you to help her become acquainted with your system if you would."

"We shall return shortly, after we greet my father." Thor tried to hide the dislike he always felt for the place after too many dull lessons he had had to endure there. He was surprised to see the delighted awe written large across Loki's face as she saw the shelves and piles of books filling the large hall. "Do you like it Loki?" He asked and she nodded, her eyes like saucers. He laughed at her then and was still smiling when they arrived in front of his father.

"You look unusually happy to be here, my son!" The King said and then he noticed Loki standing shyly behind Thor and a mask seemed to drop across his face." And My Lady too."

"Father, Loki did not know we had libraries and has professed a liking for reading." he beamed proudly.

" I did not realize they taught their Maids to read in Jotun. Can you write also?" Loki nodded nervously and Thor added.

" Mother said she had a very good script, father. Maybe she can scribe for us as you are always saying it is too much for your eyes now and not many would choose to decipher my hand!" Thor added cheerily.

" Perhaps, but we do have scribes from Asgard that will do a fine hand already." Odin added dryly. Loki glanced at him briefly but did not say anything as the two men began to lay out the paperwork for the treaty with Odin clearly leading and Thor following." We have got most of the principles set in place but in what order should they be in?" the older man mused reseating himself and looking on the various piles of notes. Thor patted a chair beside his and smiled at her as she quietly seated herself only a few inches from his left hand as he tried to concentrate on what his father was saying.

It was several hours later when Thor's increasing restlessness finally caused his father to snap at him. "Norns, boy, will you pass me clause eight and then just try and sit still." he said slapping the set of papers he was holding down onto the edge of the table. 

"Yes, father. " Thor grated through clenched teeth. He would have given up an hour before had Loki not laid a calming hand on his just as he was about to set fire to clause six which had refused to make sense in the end, to either his father or himself. The girl had taken the confused sheath and after looking at them briefly. rearranged them and whispered three changes to Thor who wrote them in with his painfully cramped writing. Odin had watched them both suspiciously but when Thor passed him the errant clause and he had scrutinized it carefully twice over, he grudgingly put it into the 'complete' pile without comment.

"What order is this meant to be in? There are no page numbers on any of them so now we will have to re read them all!" The King threw the papers back down in front of his son again. Thor's hands clenched at that and he shifted angrily in his seat but then Loki's hand returned silently to his and with a thrill he felt her feather lightly touch weave calming little circles on his rough palm. He turned to stare at her but she was looking at the sheaf of paper in front of him and raised her eyebrows, her eyes shadowed as the light faded towards evening. Thor picked up the papers with his free hand and noticed his father was pointedly ignoring him. He passed them to Loki, and she took them with surprising enthusiasm, sadly removing her hand from his and scanning and sorting them with deft fingers. Within a few short minutes she placed them in a neat pile in front of him and indicated the pen with her eyes giving him an encouraging tiny smile in the gathering gloom. He simply added page numbers to the heads of them.

"All ready? Are you sure?" his father grumbled shooting a glance at Loki. Thor nodded guardedly ready for an argument having reached his limit of patience. Several minutes of study later and the old man simply placed it with the other 'complete' clauses."Now for goodness sake get away from here and expend some of that energy, I will see you at dinner." 

Taking that as a dismissal Thor stood up quickly and looked at Loki putting out his hand to her with a jerk of his head towards the doors. He did not expect appreciation from his father and did not receive any but it was pleasure enough to be heading towards the exit with the girl beside him. The librarian rose are they neared and Thor remembered his earlier request. 

"Oh, Marion, I am sorry, my father's business took up the time I hope you did not wait especially!" Thor said having really forgotten but putting on the puppy dog eyes that often worked so well for him.

"Do not worry, Prince, it may come as a surprise but some of us actually choose to be in here!" she smiled.

"I am sorry but we will not be able to see round today. " He said but Loki made to pull back a little as he started to leave. He turned to her." Loki?"

"Could I just borrow one book today?" She asked him quietly, not looking at the librarian who was openly watching her with interest."

" Really? After all the reading we have done already?" asked surprised but when Loki nodded he shrugged his shoulders." Have you something that might suit my ladies taste?

" What kind of subject might be of interest to you , my lady, botany, stories? We have some with many illustrations!" Marion said in a kindly tone. Loki looked up at her then. The librarian stoically stood her ground despite her obvious surprise at the girls intense gaze and Thor gave a smile, now proud of the effect her eyes had on people.

" I learnt to read and write at my nursemaids knee." Loki said speaking directly to the older woman for the first time in her soft voice. "Histories, I would enjoy a history book about Asgard if you had one."

"Of course, my lady, please follow me." Thor reluctantly followed the two women along a set of shelves where the older woman reached down and picked up one of the leather bound books and offered it to the girl. " This covers the formative years of Asgard, if you enjoy it you can find another to cover the middle years. Would it be of interest to you?"

" And I may take it with me to my rooms?" She queried, the tone of her voice unsure. 

"Indeed, lady, and I would be delighted if you would visit us any time you wish." The girl looked at her and then smiled, a lovely shy smile that made Thor's heart pound when she turned to share it with him.

"I think Asgard will make a wonderful home." She said holding the book close to her and Thor put out his hand for her to hold with a deep breath puffing out his already broad chest proudly.

"I will try to make sure it is, but we must hurry now, Marion, thank you for your help." He was pulling at Loki's hand now and they climbed back out of the door and he hurried her along the twisted corridors and after a while he herded her up a narrow stair after a dozen or so deep steps she had to pause, holding the book against her sore ribs.

"Please wait, Thor," she panted." We are not late for dinner, the sun has not even set yet!"

"Sorry Loki, but we cannot delay or we will miss it!" Thor said with excitement and he lent forward and swept her up suddenly in his arms.

"Thor! For goodness sake! I thought we talked about your brain warning me before your body acted like this!" She huffed but did not try to struggle free only settled herself more comfortably in his hold. He grinned down at her.

" It will be worth it , I promise." he said and leapt up the remaining stairs two at a time before bursting, as if through water, into the last golden rays of the setting sun. She looked around as he set her back on her feet.

"It is our veranda, from the other end." Loki said leaning over to look at the gardens below before turning back to him and the breath caught in her throat. Thor was standing smiling at her in the sun, yellow headed and golden skinned as if made of molten sunshine. She stopped still then and for the first time moved to softly touch his cheek as if to make sure it was him. Thor froze at the feel of her hand and looked at her smooth pale face with her green eyes shining into his and tried to think what he should do in response. He knew he wanted to bend in to a kiss but his head said 'Too much!' and then she dropped her hand and her eyes shyly and the moment was passed! 

Damn It Thor, he thought to himself, when will you remember to always follow your instincts, but it was too late, and the last rays slipped away leaving them only the cool shadows of the evening.


	52. The treaty is complete.

" I cant believe that the Jotuns will be back in a couple of days. Do you really think Laufry and his sons will actually come to Asgard?" Sif asked ducking below Thor's short sword as it swung inches above her head. 

"It is his only daughter and the treaty is very important to both countries. The linen merchants alone believe they can increase their exports by forty per cent, we could see a golden age of commerce along the borders too. He will come." Volstag grunted from outside the ring.

"They are not a 'close' family,"Thor said swiftly sidestepping Sif's thrust. " but he would not want to miss seeing Asgard in person. Besides the treaty is to be signed at the wedding table."

"That's not very romantic!" Sif snorted. " It makes you two like a couple of traded horses. Thor stood up straight at that and hooked his helmet off angrily.

"For pity's sake do not say anything like that near Loki. She has already spoken of her dismay at the way we were matched and It is only by chance that we are getting to like each other. It could have been Mara that I had to wed and a brute was what they described me as to her, things could have been bad both of us for all we knew," Thor said shaking his shaggy head miserably.

"Is not Mara that ogress that shadows your lady's every move in the palace? She must make a perfect chaperone, I have seen her watching you both like a hawk at dinner." Volstagg chortled at him. Thor glared at him but then smiled ruefully.

"She is quite an effective deterrent, but I must admit I cannot fault the creature's devotion and that is quite reassuring from my point of view." he said.

"Loki does not need anyone to protect her virtue, she really only leaves her rooms with you except that ill fated trip with Fandral to the river. When you are wed do you think she will be more sociable?" Volstag asked as they went to the water trough to drink. Thor drank deep before answering.

" I hope so, she is so different when we are alone, less shy and funnier. I think she would enjoy many more things than she has tried so far. She seemed to love the library believe it or not!" They looked sceptically at him as he played with the fading red token on his wrist." She did say that she might like to train with you too Sif." 

"Now that is more like it ." Sif enthused pulling off her grieve." Anytime, I would go easy on her of course. She is not built for battle."

" Ha, she would blow over if I sneezed on her." Smiled Volstag .

" Only if you blew me over first." Thor growled amiably." She will never need to fight when she has me at her side, of course, but I was pleased that she seemed interested in our life out here. But our absent friend Fandral will never be allowed near her though, am I clear?"

" Maybe he will have an explanation for everything when he finally returns." Sif said thoughtfully.

" It will have to be a good one." And this time the growl in Thor's voice had lost its friendliness."

xxx 

"You would come with me willingly? To help with the treaty?" He said astounded. "I would not demand this of you!"

"If you do not wish me to..."

" No , its not that, I would be delighted if you would join us. Do we have to go right now though? I thought to walk a little further if you are not tired." Thor said looking at her hopefully as they walked along what had become 'their' veranda somewhat sheltered from the steady drizzle around them. The view was shrouded in the mist that rolled up from the river and they had already walked from one end to the other and were outside the doorway that led to the Library. Loki looked at the stairs and then up at him and the hopeful expression on his face.

" I have been feeling better each day, I am sure our walks are one of the reasons for that so perhaps we could walk this pathway a few more times if it would not bore you?" She offered with a little half smile, glancing up at him from below her thick dark lashes. " I hope your father will not mind if I delay our arrival." He beamed in understanding of her offer.

"Thank you, Lady, I am sure he will understand." The wind blew a handful of rain at them as they turned and Loki drew her green cloak closer about her. Thor moved to the windward side of her at that and unthinkingly lifted his own scarlet cloak like a wing, offering her its shelter. Loki looked at the comfort he offered against his side and then at the uncertainty in his blue eyes, and with a hesitant step, she accepted it, fitting herself neatly into his warmth. Thor let out the breath he did not know he had been holding and pulled his cloak about them both feeling her body tucked against him and tried to suppress his grin as they began to walk. 

He was still enjoying the feel of her lithe form against his and her soft back and shoulder beneath his arm when they arrived back at the library steps for a forth time. Loki paused and he sighed.

"Perhaps it is time to descend into the dark." he admitted reluctantly. "Are you sure you can be bothered with this?"

"Of course, you must do it and therefore I am pleased to be able to support you." she said firmly stepping out from the comfort of his arm and putting her slim foot on the top stair. " Come on, my lord, the quicker we start the quicker we will be finished." And she held out her long hand to him and, following his instinct, he boldly wrapped his own broad one around instead of under it. Loki looked at it then him thoughtfully before turning and starting down the steps hand and hand with her betrothed.

xxx

" Odin mentioned that both of you went to the chart rooms to help complete the treaty in time for Saturday." Frigga said in a pleased tone as they sat that night at dinner. "Even as we speak the scribes are writing up the copies and your father is pleased, well done." she patted Thor's leg and smiled across to Loki knowingly.

The girl bowed her head in acknowledgement and Thor nodded looking serious. " It is an important business when you read the details, one can see why it has taken so long to construct. We can only hope the Jotuns approve its present lay out as when they arrive they will only be a day for them to peruse and then sign it. It had to be right." Odin looked at his son with a strange look on his face as he heard his son's unusually statesmanlike speech but said nothing just stoically kept eating his food. " When do you think they will actually arrive father?" 

" We had a messenger arrive today, he said that the main party were leaving so as to arrive midday on Friday. They will be on the road as we speak." he said eventually pausing to wipe his mouth to say. Thor nodded but Frigga noticed that Loki stopped eating and bowed her head.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your people Lady?" The queen asked, knowing a little of the girls family. 

The girl hesitated and Thor put out a supporting hand on hers, then she said." I look forward to the wedding that they will be attending." Odin's brows furrowed at that and the queen sat back thoughtfully. Thor smiled at the girl but she only managed a shadow of one in return and neither talked nor ate more during the meal, despite his encouragement to do so. When later she held his arm on the return to her apartments and they were alone save for Mara he once again put a comforting hand on hers.

"Everything will be fine, maid, in three days short days we will be wed and they will go, and we become our own small family." Thor said in as confident a voice as he could muster. "The treaty is written, in some thanks to you, so tomorrow we could go down to the river or out to the farms or anywhere you want to. Would you like to do that?" She looked up and her eyes looked tired and shadowy in the light of the torches but when she looked at him she rallied and the green in them softened until only a trace of the shadows remained.

" I would enjoy that very much, both the outing and us being a little family." And with that and ignoring Mara's presence he pulled her once again into his arms and kissed the black silk of her hair.


	53. The blue bridge.

"I hope the rain holds off." Sif said looking at the clouds still lingering over the hills to the North. Above them the sky was a soft blue and it was better than the drizzle they had woken to but there was not a lot of warmth in the damp air. Anne joined her at the side door beneath the hall and peered over her shoulder.

"We will probably not be going that far, just a couple of hours out and about and will do us all the world of good. The next couple of days are going to be quite intense, especially for Thor and Loki. I for one am so glad I am not royal, too many expectations!" She shrugged her hood up a little while they waited. " How are they getting on anyway? It was all very strange the other day, we all know about Fandral fancying anything in pretty in skirts or actually anything with a pulse really, but Thor's intended? Really? He is not a complete idiot!" she huddled into her cloak.

"He has chased most females since we were half grown but it is not like him to be so disrespectful of Thor. Fandral likes his good looks too much to risk them at the end of those big fists." Sif said looking out across the courtyard. "I am going to try and speak to him before Thor when he returns, there was something strange about what happened and I plan to find out what the dolt was thinking."

" Probably something stupid, who knows, but it will all take some mending, Thor was raging." Anne said rubbing her hands together for warmth."Oh good, here they are! Come on you two we are meeting Volstag on the way." Thor smiled over at her holding Loki's hand and drawing the maid to his side rather than let her stay in his shadow. " Hello Loki, you are looking well, this walk will put roses in those pale cheeks."

" Hmm, Anne, we cant all look like a milkmaid, all rosy cheeks and curly hair! " Thor covered his maids shy blush and turned to her. " I like your cheeks just the way they are!"

" Sorry, of course I didn't mean..." Anne's kindness showed through." Oh, everything about you is lovely, Loki, anybody can see that, you shouldn't take things so to heart! " 

"For goodness sake, stop wittering and lets start walking all of you, before we all catch a chill standing here. Where are we going to walk to by the way?" Sif asked, waiting not being her strong point.

"I thought we might go to see the Blue Bridge." Thor said keeping his maid close by him. 

" Good shout," agreed Sif, "You can see right down to the farms from it and it is quite an even path all the way all the way. There's Volstag waiting for us so let's go."

The party chatted and laughed among themselves as they walked, their's was an easy friendship, forged over a lifetime of experiences. The few people they met, nodded and smiled and although Loki was quieter than the others the big hand wrapped securely round her slender one was a warm reassurance of inclusion. The walk was pleasant following the shallow bends of the river and as they watched the birds rise from the roiling water they talked with a family of fisher folk casting their nets from the bank. Many of the fish they had caught were laid out for sale and the young walkers looked at them as they lay so fresh their scales glittered and shone in the hazy sun. Volstag gave them a silver coin to deliver their days catch to the kitchens for their supper and they continued the path for another half mile or so until Thor paused. 

" That is the bridge, it is on the route from the farms to the city so it is one of the widest in this part of the country." He said leaning in to Loki to make sure she could see from her height. "How are you feeling, Loki? Do you want to walk all the way to see it or have you had enough and we will let the others go on and we can head back?" The rest looked at the girl and she glanced down but only briefly this time.

" I am fine, thank you and would like to see the bridge with you." And she looked round at them all. "I am enjoying all your company too, it is most pleasant." she added and smiled.

" Oh Loki, you look as if you are, it is so good to see you so relaxed at last! " Anne said putting a friendly hand on her arm as she spoke and Thor felt the maid tense a little against him but she did not draw away." They were right about your eyes too, so green, they are amazing don't you think Sif ?

" They are certainly very special." Sif said staring at them as well. " Even I would notice that." But the other girls quickly saw that the Jotun was beginning to be overwhelmed by their scrutiny and Sif cleared her throat before saying brusquely." First one to the middle wins something!" and took off towards the bridge at a run. 

" Come on Loki she will win, she always does, but she needs a challenge at least." said Anne as she held her skirt in one hand and began to follow Volstag.

Thor laughed at them and then saw Loki watching them as they ran. She looked up at him her eyes a shifting pattern of colors then she gave a sharp smile and his stomach flipped as she bent slightly forward and twined her free hand in her skirt.

"Really? Are you sure?" he hesitated, but Loki smiled again showing her even, white teeth and pulled at his hand!

They came last of course, by a long way, Thor faithfully holding tight to her hand as they arrived breathless but laughing beside the others. Loki dropped her skirts around her ankles immediately and hid her mouth behind her hand but they could see the laughter written all over her face. Thor breathing heavily but beaming too and pulled her under his arm happily looking round at his friends.

" Soon, soon we will give you a run for your money, will we not, Loki?" he said to the girl who nodded then he raised his eyebrows at a sudden thought." We have a challenge for you, we will challenge you to stick racing." He announced grandly.

" I am with you on that." Anne said holding companionably onto Loki's arm again as a look of concern came to the dark girls face. "Have you never played it Maid? " and Loki shook her head her smile gone." Do not worry, we will soon teach you. Come on everyone, lets gather some twigs to throw."

A couple of trees were raided until they had gathered a decent pile of twigs. "Right," Sif said looking over the parapet " Come here, Loki," the girl seemed uncomfortable as the shield maiden held her arm this time and glanced at Thor anxiously, but he only smiled encouragingly. " Look," she dropped a leafy twig into the water." The sticks float on the current and, quick." she pulled her over to the other side of the bridge. A minute later it emerged. "There it is !" Sif smiled at the other girl triumphantly. "The first one whose stick appears wins! Do you get the idea, Loki?"

The fine dark brows dipped in a serious look." Indeed, I am ready." She said straightening her shoulders and bent to take her handful of 'boats' to follow Anne and then Thor towards the wall. Volstag counted them down.

"Three, Two, One!" and they all dropped their sticks together. Thor pulled Loki by her hand towards the other side the first run but by the time they dropped their third stick she was happily skipping along with them all. He watched her proudly as she weaved gracefully among the others, smiling excitedly as there sticks swirled and bobbed on the current and into view. When he and Anne replenished the twig pile, he saw that Loki kept her eyes on him and stopping her game made to follow when he went too far from her but she relaxed again on his return.

"It looks like it is going to rain again so one last match before we start back. Who is winning anyway?" SIf said eventually but it seemed nobody had been keeping score." We will get three sticks each then." They all obediently picked theirs up and went to stand by the upstream wall and then she counted them down. "Drop!" There was a lot of excitement as they rushed across the bridge to judge the winner."Anne, Anne with that little bend in it its yours! " Volstag's triumphed next and It all came down to the last one with them all leaning over ready to loose their twigs.

"Drop!" shouted Sif. They did and waited till they disappeared under the bridge before running back to judge the victor. As the twigs emerged for the last time Thor and Sif laughed and even Volstag grinned while the other two smiled. " Lets hope its an omen for tomorrow! A draw between our mighty Prince and his lovely lady!" Sif announced cheerfully.

"Let us not call it a draw but a match!!" Anne said holding both Loki and Thor's hands up as victors. The winners looked at each other with delight and he pulled her into a hug while she twined both her arms round is big one and drew herself against him smiling. The first few raindrops fell from the leaden sky then and they bent and picked up the remaining twigs and leaves to clear the bridge for traffic and then began to make their way back onto the path. "We might have waited a bit too long, I think we are going to get wet." Observed Anne pulling up her hood again. "Oh well." and Loki and Sif followed suit as the rain began to fall with more conviction. " You men, you are so vain that you would rather get wet than have a hood!"

"Of course, we are not afraid of a bit of water! It also saves us from having to wash our hair so often." Volstag said plodding along stoically. They began to splash in puddles as they walked and he looked up at darkening sky and at his dripping friends as the rain became heavier. " Our hair is going to be particularly lovely today Thor."

"Hmm." Thor replied and caught Loki's eye as she walked beside him and smiled and pulled her beneath his cloak and to his side.

"Wait, wait." she said pulling back sharply from him. He felt a sudden pang at that rejection but when he looked down she was pulling at her cloak fastening while still staying under the shield of his cloak.

"Come on you two!" said Anne pausing and looking back at them, then she smiled." As one of your chaperones, I will have to ask. What on earth are you doing under there Loki?" Thor looked at her with horror and opened the cloak like a red curtain to show Loki unclasping herself. She looked up at the audience watching her and stopped. Anne raised her eyebrows enquiringly at her.

" My own cloak is drenched and would soak him through," Loki said blushing fiercely and rolled the wet garment under her arm. Then looking at Thor she brushed the drips of rain from the end of his long curls and started to pull his cloak up to shelter his head too. Seeing what she intended he pulled her back into his side and like a great blonde dog shook his head vigorously showering everyone before pulling the garment over his head too. The others, smiling knowingly at each other, turned back to the path again and the cloak made a red cave from which they could just see out.

" I have enjoyed this afternoon, your friends have been most kind." she said quietly tucking herself into the now familiar warmth of his side.

"I am so pleased that they have seen and liked MY maid as opposed to the white mask you arrived in." He said breathing in the fresh scent of her hair. She was silent then, thinking.

" It cannot be so when my people arrive tomorrow you know. I must be nothing but modest before them." Her face was solemn as she watched his.

" I suppose so, at least now some of us know the real you and, after the wedding, I know you will be able to flower again. Two days and we will be man and wife." She looked at him with those great eyes and lit her face with a small smile which he freely returned holding her tightly to him." Then we shall be together."

"For a lifetime." she said softly leaning to rest one pale cheek on to his broad chest and raised his hand to the other.

Thor felt its softness and warmth on his calloused skin ." For a lifetime." he agreed quietly and kissed her smooth brow. 


	54. Ready?

Thor found himself wishing Fandral was back, first because he would actually be interested in what Thor should or should not wear and then because he really wanted to punch something or someone to relieve his frustration. He had had quite a good morning out in the rings but then he had had to come back to all the fuss and upheaval that the Jotun arrival heralded. He knew things could be worse and that he was keen that his marriage to Loki would happen as soon as possible but the preparations seemed worse than for the betrothal because his private apartments were included in the melee. He stopped for a moment as that thought sunk in, it would soon not be his apartments but their apartments, Loki's home too. They would be a couple. He looked at his reflection and wondered whether he was really ready for this on any level, then he thought of beautiful, fragile Loki with her shy smile and graceful ways and he felt the warmth for her begin to grow in his gut. He was more than ready to wed his lovely maid but wondered with a wry smile whether it was too late to elope! 

"Come on, Thor Odinson, man up and do your duty!!" he said to his reflection then, with a sigh, turned to the servant who was helping him and finished buttoning himself into the ornate jacket.

Odin was not in good form either, talking to one of the stewards and summoning him over as soon as he arrived in the hall. His face was more lined with care than was normal even for him and his voice was tight with tension.

" I need to talk to you before the Jotuns arrive. In private." he ordered taking Thor's arm while waving off an inquiry by the steward and guiding him into a small room off the corridor, closing the door behind him." How are you feeling about ...all this?" he asked looking out of the small window.

" Do you mean the Jotun contingent? I hope the treaty will be signed and they will be gone in a day or so as they were before." Thor said furrowing his brow in thought. "Is that not what we have carefully planned for all these months?" 

"All the planning in the world cannot foresee every detail but I think the treaty will suffice for all parties." said his father but he still seemed preoccupied. He approached Thor and held him with both gnarled hands on his arms. "Your marriage is of concern to me. Loki is far more...complex than I was told to expect. She was to be a Jotun Maid, meek and compliant to the needs of a warrior prince but she is literate and has proved too quick to adapt. I believe we should reconsider your wedding." Thor gaped at him. " We will find you a better match who will be more fitting, an Asgardian, perhaps the Lady Sif ?" Thor felt as if he was gasping for air eventually finding his voice.

" Surely you jest, Father?" he spluttered.

"You need not thank me, you made it clear you did not relish the idea of a wife yet. I have realized you were right and have written to the Jotuns and although they have not yet responded, you can rest assured this farce will be over tomorrow when the girl returns with her father to Jotunheim." Odin clasped his hands behind his back and returned to the window." I have suggested setting up mutual consuls as a more realistic alternative."

"Loki has exceeded my expectations in every way!" He growled." We will be wed tomorrow."

"Do not be a fool, boy, the Jotuns made it clear she was already earmarked for another, a Jotun." The old man bristled at the younger's tone." They will make a trade."

" I am neither a boy nor a fool, I did not wish to wed that is true, but I have moved on. I have grown more and more fond of the maid and now I am happy, nay keen to marry her." He could hear the anger growing in his voice and struggled to contain it as he glared at his fathers back.

" Take this offer to escape, there will be no other." Odin's gruff voice was iron clad. Thor strode up behind him and roughly grasping his shoulder turned him to stare ferociously into his father's unreadable eye.

"Loki will be my wife. Do not doubt me in this, father." He snarled close into his face and Odin stared back his eye unflinching at his son's seething wrath. The minutes passed and Thor barely held his gaze and his ready fist under control.

" Then I hope she will be able to teach you more self control than I have been able to." The King said sternly his thin mouth twisting into a smile. Thor stood away from him then and his balled fist loosened as a wave of confusion ran across his face." Your mother was right as usual, you do want to keep the girl."

"Father?" he gasped. " You ... It was a test!!" shaking his head in disbelief and taking a pace back. The old man looked at him thoughtfully.

"You are my only child, I would not see you start married life in misery and I am glad it is otherwise. Now we both have too much to do to linger here." He pushed by his son to the door." Collect the girl at noon, the Jotuns are expected to arrive shortly thereafter. And Thor," he looked at him calmly." We will wine and dine them, treat them like the royalty they are and they will go their way after the wedding and you will facilitate that in any way you have to. Am I clear?"

"Father..." His father looked at him sternly." Yes father." He took a long moment to settle himself after his father had left before taking a deep breath and going to finish his preparations before he collected Loki.

xxx

" You look lovely, Loki, Is that what you wore for your betrothal?" The girl nodded seated stiffly in the green brocaded dress with Mara waiting patiently at the door. " Are you clear about the program?" Frigga asked pouring her a glass of fruit juice.

" Yes, my lady, I am to follow Thor's lead then retire to my room until dinner. Tonight, your son will collect me and at the high table I will be seated between he and my father." she said quietly looking at her hands.

" Remember I like to see your face when you talk to me, Loki." she said firmly and saw the girls hands begin to twist into each other." Is there anything you would like to talk about before your people arrive?

Loki looked at her with anxious eyes. "I will not be allowed to raise my eyes when my father and the other Jotun's are here. It will not be considered Modest. Nor eat unless served, nor walk unless led, nor......" The queen held up her hand sharply to silence her.

" We know you said that you have a...formal relationship with your father and will not expect you to be inappropriate around them." The queen looked at her steadily." Understand that in a few days you will be an Asgardian and the expectations will shift a little. We were not sure but overall we now think you might make a good wife to my son and we are pleased with you Loki." Loki put her hand to her mouth, big eyes round with surprise.

"Thank you ma'am." She said shakily drawing a deep breath. 

" Is there anything else you would like to know that I might be able to help with?" The queen asked picking up a broach and holding it to her bodice. Loki rose but did not speak for a long moment then. 

" My lady," the girl looked at her hands." Did you write the note?" She said in a rush." Is it the reason that you encouraged me to write that reassurance to my father?" 

The queen looked at her sharply and carefully put down the broach. " Ah, the note was as much for Thor as for you, girl. I did not agree with that, although my son has been to the library more than ever before so maybe it worked." She studied the young woman who was now looking back at her. " The letter was to confirm the betrothal was successful on your part unless your family might hear otherwise. I also sent one with Gias, just to underwrite that sentiment."

Loki was still watching her for another moment then dropped her eyes. " Thank you, ma'am."

Mara began to open the door as her mistress approached but the Queen spoke again."Loki," the girl turned to look at her. " Be careful you do not become so sharp you cut yourself, my lass."


	55. Jotuns.

Thor was relieved when he finally stood at Loki's door and nodded at the two housecarls on duty as one knocked loudly on it. After a moment Mara opened it and instead of Loki emerging the big Jotun stood back to allow him entrance to her rooms. The girl was sitting at a dressing table drawing a brush through her thick burnished hair. She stood as he entered and looked at Mara with a little frown on her brow.

"I am sorry, my lord, Mara did not announce you, she thinks we should talk before we face my father." The girl said still holding the brush awkwardly in her long hand. He felt his stomach knot after his fathers talk. Had she found him unfit and now wished to return with her kin? He looked at Mara but her face was as impassive as ever then back at the downcast girl who took a deep breath before continuing." My father will be watching my every move, I must be unerringly modest while he is here." She looked at him with sad dark eyes." It will be difficult because I have come to greatly enjoy our time together and I would not like you to think that I would choose to remove myself from you so."

"Is that all?" Thor said breaking into a relieved grin."I thought that... well I thought that you had bad news for me." He came over to where she stood and picked up her white hand, brush and all while she searched his face. "I will not blame you for that, silly girl, my mother calls these events theater , because they are for show and we all act our part and that will be what we do till we are wed."

"I am glad you understand, my father can be very blunt about things and I do not wish to shame you before him." She dropped her eyes again." I was born to be a maid as was my mother before me and I would bring shame on him and you too if I am seen to waiver before we are wed."

" Then I will recognize your act as such, as my wife you will have no such requirements and we will just have to have patience till then. I am here to escort you to the hall as the Jotuns arrival is immanent. Are you ready?" he looked at her hair brush pointedly. She looked at it too and then him, then Mara to whom she proffered the handle.

"A minute, lord, for my hair, it is to be plain for modesty." Mara came to stand behind her and raised her hand. 

"Loki?" he asked and she saw a thought linger on his face as he stood behind them. "Could I brush your hair instead of Mara?" 

"If you wish, lord." Her eyebrows arched up in surprise and sitting up straighter, folded her hands on her lap tensing slightly as he made the first stroke. 

He smiled at her in the mirror at her reaction." I will be gentle, I brush my mothers hair sometimes and she says it is soothing for her."

"My hair is a dull, dark affair compared to her golden tresses." The girl said sadly.

"My lady, you do it a disservice, it is like the night, full of secret promises." He looked longingly at the black shining waterfall before him and wanting to ruffle it through his fingers rather than brush it smooth. She was watching him again in the mirror, eyes dark and unsure if he was teasing but meeting nothing but his honest blue ones she gave him a little smile as he began to brush. His mother was right it was very soothing, her hair was like silk, the brush finding no tangles and he permitted his fingers to hold it, relishing its cool weight while the girl too seemed to relax into the rhythm he found. So relaxed were they that many minuets passed and Thor jumped when he heard the trumpets sound from the outer gates. Loki was up first smoothing down her hair and then her gown as she grabbed his hand in hers. 

" Hurry, hurry, we should already be at the steps." She gasped anxiously pulling him towards the door and her serious face brought another smile from his more phlegmatic nature but he followed her lead. Mara and then, once they were through into the corridor, the two tall guards fell in behind the royal couple as they went, Thor was surprised how fast the maids long legs walked making them all stretch to keep up with her. He watched her with fascinated, hungry eyes as, injuries ignored, she swept him along her movements economical and swift like a graceful mountain cat. Only, after too short a time, when they arrived at the side doors of the hall and her breath shortened did she place a long hand to her side, her face pained and halt. "A moment ,Thor, a moment, I am no longer used to these paneled dresses." she panted.

"Silly girl." he hissed displeased at her pain."You should have said." he put his strong arm round her shoulder rubbing small comforting circles on her arm as her breathing calmed. A minute and she straightened her strained face looking into his.

" We are here on time though are we not? Ready?" she said with a fierce little smile. The door was swung open by one of their guards.

He looked at her again to make sure she was composed then said." Then let the show commence." and placing his hand under hers they entered the hall.

Odin and his Queen were already seated in their ornate thrones dressed in the red and gold of Asgard and Frigga gave them a warm relieved smile. The young couple moved before offering them and Thor bent into a respectful bow while Loki dipped a curtsy beside him.

" We are glad that you have chosen to join us. The Jotuns are assembling in the ante chamber as we speak and we are just awaiting word to give them access." Odin said in grim tones. " Lady Loki, I know you will behave as is expected of you and Thor," he looked sternly at his son." remember that these people are new to our way and it is our duty to accommodate any alien behavior with good humor. Stay with your lady she will depend on your lead." At that moment a servant came up and whispered into the kings ear. "Take your place." he said to the prince and then, as the young ones took their position a few steps below the king, to the door keeper in a commanding voice." Open the doors."

Thor felt a sense of de ja vous when he looked at his betrothed standing so pale and still beside him, her eyes did not risk even the slightest glance at him and her slim white fingers rested on the back of his large hand as lightly as snow. He grudgingly turned his attention away from her and on to the big blue clad warriors that entered his hall, whether they were the same ones who had escorted Loki on her arrival or not made them no less impressive in bulk. Immediately behind them came two large,dark, imposing men dressed in long blue robes of heavily embroidered linen, thin circlets of yellow gold resting on their broad low foreheads. The older of the two stood forward and looked haughtily up at Odin who had risen as he approached.

"Laufrey King, I welcome you to Asgard, It is many years since we last met." the Asgardian boomed standing above him to his full height.

"Our thanks, King, the years have been kind to you." Laufrey's pale eyes raked across Odin's face and then around at the others on the dais pausing briefly on Thor and then glaring at Loki before returning to the King.

" The years are rarely kind but we were young and foolish then, perhaps they have given us a little wisdom as they passed. We are here in peace now not war, we must have learned something." His one blue eye met the others for a long minute as he descended the stair to extend his hand in an international gesture of trust. The Jotun stared back with equal intensity for another then he reached to clasp it with his own. The atmosphere in the room then thawed somewhat, muscles he did not realize he had tensed for action relaxed along Thor's shoulders and he released a breath he did not know he had held in. " This is my lady, Frigga, Asgards Queen and my son Thor of whom you will have heard much, your daughters betrothed." then he gestured to the maid." The Lady Loki has been a credit to your house."

As he was introduced, Thor had met the big mans demanding stare squarely but it had soon slipped on to Loki who stood frozen at his side and a strange almost predatory look had passed across her fathers face as he looked at her. The Jotun jolted his gaze almost reluctantly back to Odin and gestured to the younger man behind him to stand forward. Thor disliked him on sight, swarthy and coarse featured, he was as large as Thor but so broad as to appear squat, long armed and short legged he walked with a wrestlers roll of muscle. It was his gaze, he seemed to have roaming eyes that could not rest on any one thing but they too often seemed to fall on Loki and there was something wrong with that gaze. Something that made Thor's hackles rise and his teeth clench in his head.

"My son by my first wife," Laufrey was introducing him."Bylister." Thor felt Loki's hand jolt on his at that name and when he turned to look at her he could see her struggling to contain her emotions while Mara moved as close to them as possible. Odin granted the Jotun prince a nod and Thor felt himself bridle as the younger Jotun man matched his glare. Bylister's seemed to feel the same about him because he puffed himself out and changed his stand to one ready for a fight." Bylister, remember your place!" his father growled at him and he backed down and returned to gazing at Loki instead. Thor moved forward to partly block the girl from his view and tried to concentrate on what the two kings were saying.

" We were as bad half a life time ago, always ready for a scrap. I hope that Bylister will gain an insight into statesmanship on this trip but the young seem to take so long to mature!" Laufrey was saying casting a warning glare at his now recalcitrant son." We have much to discuss today and I am keen to press on with examining the final draft of the treaty. When will my advisers get a chance to study it?" he asked. 

"We can fetch the copies whenever you wish. My scribes have been industriously working and you will have half a dozen copies for Jotun perusal." Odin started walking towards a side room they had annexed for the foreign scholars to work in. Laufrey seemed content with the arrangements that had been organized for them and sent his son to summon his advisers to begin their study of the treaty. Thor watched as Bylister went to do his father's bidding and glowered at him when he cast a long last stare at his half sister before he left. He took Loki over to where his mother was discussing the dinner arrangements with the steward.

" Well, how are you both faring?" She asked when the steward nodded and left. "Your fathers are managing to talk civilly with each other which is a relief, where are they now?"

They are organizing details for the Jotun advisers who are to approve the treaty before it is signed." Thor responded trying to calm himself now the other prince was gone and turned to Loki." Maid, you were shaking when you heard your brothers name, are you all right now?" 

"I did not expect him. I did not think that my father would bring him on such a diplomatic mission, Bylister has never been known for his tact." The girl was allowing them no eye contact but her soft voice still held a tremor in it.

" You are nothing like them are you, were you ever close?" Frigga asked while she was still watching the servants setting tables.

"We have not been together since I became a woman and he was no ... no brother to me even as a child. My father has never cared for my company." Loki sounded more resigned than saddened but Thor put his other hand over her's as comfort.

"They have wasted their chance, maid, you have a new family now." At that the girl could not resist looking up into his earnest blue eyes." One more day, Loki, just one more day." 

The queen glanced around to be assured that there were no visitors left near them. "You should still be cautious, children, the negotiations are at a delicate stage and either party could still withdraw."

"Do you think that they will require Loki again this afternoon?" Thor asked her." I think it would be easier for you if you stay in your rooms for now, maybe even until Dinner if you agree?"

"Have I disappointed you, lord, I am sorry?" She sounded troubled and her brows furrowed although she kept her eyes downcast and he exchanged a look with his mother. Should he tell her of the Jotun prince's odd stare's he wondered, realizing that she, of course, she could not have seen them?

"No, not at all." his mother answered for him "It is just things are going to be very busy this afternoon and what with the Jotuns and any revision the treaty might require. I myself may do the same at some point , if I can. Thor will escort you and you can relax outwith the requirements of modesty until this evenings meal." The Queen looked pointedly at her son and he nodded in agreement moving his hand beneath the girl's.

"Come on, Loki, you can read or do anything you want rather than looking at the floor, I know which I would choose, well maybe not the reading!" Thor tried to make his tone light and encouraging and he felt her hand relax little on his.

" If you both think it advisable, I agree that I do not think I can be of use and I would not wish to anger my father if it can be avoided." Thor felt relief wash over him and nodded at his mother as he made to lead Loki away from the other Jotuns and out into the corridor followed closely by Mara. He relaxed as the door closed behind them and changed his hand to hold hers rather than just balance it. Loki looked cautiously up and glanced around before engaging his eyes.

" You seem upset, has something happened?" she asked looking at him searchingly. He dropped his own eyes not sure what he should say. "Has my father refused the treaty?" she asked her eyes suddenly darkened with distress.

"Not at all, lady, rather he seems to be supportive of it, it is nothing." Her face softened with relief at his words as she held his eyes again with hers.

"Anything that disturbs you, my lord is not nothing to me." and he felt his toes curl in his boots as she put her free hand up to rest on his cheek and he sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the soft palm brush against his skin.

"Loki!" he said with more force than he meant too, she dropped her hand, eyes flying wide with surprise."No, no, I am sorry, do not stop!" he said quickly pulling her hand back to his face with his own. She let him, a look of confusion flitting across her face. " It is nothing that need concern you is what I meant."

"I am glad, lord." She said frowning slightly, unsure of what to say as both her hands were now held by his. Thor suddenly realized this and after a moments thought dropped her hand not resting on his cheek. She raised her delicate eyebrows questioningly at him after a minute's pause. " Maybe we should keep walking just in case anyone comes, we are supposed to be being discreet are we not?"

It was not as easy walking with her white hand held against the gold stubble of his cheek but the lovely smile it kept on her face and the wide grin it kept on his made it more than worth it. When he let the doors of her apartment close behind her he was still smiling until the door guards appeared when he rearranged his features and with a stern nod, went to seek out his father and their visitors.


	56. Evening.

Odin was easy enough to find when he returned to the hall, talking with a blue dressed scribe and nodding as he pointed to some wording in the papers he held, with a nod the man turned away and headed back towards the treaty room. Odin looked up at him as he walked towards him.

" Father, where is King Laufrey?" He asked realizing only a few Jotuns were present.

"They are off with your mother and the steward to view the castle and grounds to allow the scholars to study the treaty in depth. They will no doubt be back in a short enough time though. Where is Loki? " Odin asked suddenly.

"Back in her rooms, did you notice how her brother was watching her? Mother and I thought the atmosphere might be easier if she only joins us for dinner later." He said trying to keep his voice level.

" He is a strange one, his father has had to curb him twice already, keep your distance from him when you can, Thor, it would do us no favors to descend into a brawl. We must hope his father keeps him on a short chain." Odin said putting a hand on his son's arm." Concentrate on getting this treaty through or if your focus falters on that then you seem keen enough to securing your maid at your side instead!"

"I am that, father, tomorrow cannot come too soon now we know each other a little." His brow furrowed intensely at the thought of that soft caress of his cheek and he found himself toying with the fraying red favor still tied to his wrist." Nothing shall delay the wedding if I can prevent it!" he vowed. His father laughed aloud at that.

"Well your tone confirms the truth of that, my son!" The older man snorted. "The passions of youth! I am glad to see them stir you so and hope they keep you alert during the undoubted tedium that awaits us this afternoon while we sink into the sea of paperwork that awaits us on Laufreys return!"

xxx

Odin was correct when he talked about what felt like a sea of paper that flowed around the small room where the Jotun scholars toiled. Laufrey had settled his bulk in a large chair angled to take advantage of the natural light coming in from the room's long window. He read and adjusted the paperwork his men supplied to him in a steady stream. Thor did very little actual work really just trying to keep a look of alert interest on his face as the paper swirled around him. He was pleased when within an hour the fiery Jotun prince had annoyed his father by his impatience and had been relegated to setting up the Jotun baggage and apartments instead. Bylister saved a particularly sour glower for Thor as he brushed too close to him on his final dismissal but, mindful of his fathers words of advice, the Asgardian sidestepped the swarthy prince and pretended to carefully study a page of notes. It was only after he saw a puzzled stare from one of his own scribes that he noticed the page was upside down and he placed it back on the table swiftly. 

The afternoon passed very slowly but beside Laufrey there was a small but growing pile of paper that the Jotun king had approved for signing. Odin had exchanged a positive nod with his son as a set of clauses was assigned for transferal on to the matched pair of vellum sheets that would be ready for the Kings to sign on the morrow. The Jotuns were very thorough but apart for half a dozen or so amendments to the original drafts so carefully drawn up by Thor and his father the treaty had been assessed and found suitable by the Jotun team! Thor stood and stretched as unobtrusively as possible as the main bulk of papers was gathered and boxed and the final drafts were divided into clauses and allocated to scribes to write out the final copies. Laufrey after stacking a last pile of corrected papers also stood stiffly and stretched his big shoulders expansively and sighed. Odin went over to him.

" Old soldiers creak more every year would you not agree, Odin King, I find wielding a pen more tiring than ever I did an axe when I was young." He said " I find the treaty follows our discussions over the last months closely and will sign with you in the morning. I only query this one small clause." he waved the last thin sheaf of papers at Odin. 

"It is not to your liking? Which is it, I am sure we can amend it to fit your expectations." The Asgardian assured his visitor reaching for them and opening it. He stopped then and glanced over to Thor silently.

" It concerns my daughter." Laufrey said slowly and at those words Thor felt a cold sickness crawl into his stomach.

"As I have mentioned already, your daughter's behavior has been exemplary." Odin said evenly. 

" Loki has always been a ... source of concern to us, as you know her mother died at her birth and she was raised as an only female among many sons, as best we could." It was obvious Laufrey was choosing his words carefully. "A...lord had been keen for a match with her for some time and we had been inclined to favor him before our agreement was arranged. This .. Lord has petitioned most eloquently again for her hand and we have agreed to offer a favorable substitute for the exchange of .. the commodity." Odin could feel Thor shift angrily behind him and looked at Laufrey silently.

" What 'commodity' were you thinking of in exchange, majesty? " The Asgardian asked politely and was rewarded by a low growl from his son.

Laufrey looked at the other king quickly from beneath his heavy brows and lightly licked his tongue over his thin lips, he drew a slow breath. " Goods, perhaps, gems and we have many high born Ladies .. less complicated than my Loki can be. A lusty lad, as your son is reputed to be, would surely wish a warm welcome to marriage rather than such a cold bed as, I am sorry to say, that my daughter would provide." Thor made to push past his father but Odin put a hand like steel upon his wrist and gave him a warning look that Thor struggled to obey through the heat rising in his blood.

"The Maid will suffice, she seems biddable enough and my son, as you can see," he said calmly looking pointedly at Thor." could benefit from a cooling presence. The trade stands."

Laufrey's face closed off then and there was a long pause before he spoke again." Have you an idea then that might perhaps facilitate a substitution?" He said at last as they stood , a small still island in the sea of bustling scribes

" We need no substitute, Jotun and Asgardian blood will make a bond between our two realms that will outlast us both. The deal is done." His tone was level but the decades of his reign had enriched that tone with a quality of finality that could not be mistaken. Laufrey looked briefly as if he might continue to haggle, but then with an almost imperceptible shrug handed over the last, thin bundle of paper into Odin's hand.

"So be it, the deal is done." Laufrey repeated in a firm voice and Thor felt an anvil of weight lift from his shoulders and his heart settle back into his chest as the two old men returned to the table to oversee the scribes who were bent over meticulously copying the manuscripts. 

xxx

Laufrey stayed until the first of the final copies were produced and he acknowledged their quality and accuracy. "We have traveled for several days and need to freshen before we sit to dinner. Will you have the final copies sent to our quarters on their completion? " he asked the Asgardian king. 

"Of course, Lord, return when you are ready to eat as we have arranged to be served in a private dining room rather than endure the public eye."Odin said and Laufrey nodded and took his leave with some of his men.

Thor stayed with his father as the day became evening and clause after clause was transcribed onto the smooth vellum sheets. Odin was tirelessly overseeing everything and only nodded dismissively when the prince thanked him for negotiating about Loki. Thor tried to be useful but really only supported the work his father was supervising as the number of scholars reduced to about half a dozen actually working on the final, ornate vellum documents. The door opened again and Frigga swept in looking calm and contained, announcing that the food would be available in the ante chamber whenever they were ready to eat and that she had sent messengers to the Jotun party and Loki to join them at their convenience. Odin ran his fingers through his hair and took gave a weary sigh.

"We have done well, lad," He rested a hand on his son's shoulder." the scribes race ahead and their work should be complete within an hour or two and the Jotans will have their copy to study before bed. Not bad for a day's work do you not agree my queen?" He said smiling at her as they made their way to the adjacent room where a handsome spread of food awaited them.

" No major amendments then? Did Laufrey seem content?"she asked.

"He tried to keep Loki," Thor blurted out quickly, his voice tight." but father held his ground and he acquiesced." Frigga looked at her husband, her eyebrows raised.

" A detail only. This treaty as a whole seems to still be acceptable to both parties so tomorrow might give us peace in our time between our kingdoms, Frigga." she put a hand out to him and he grasped it.

" I am so glad, I know how hard you have worked towards this and how important it will be for us all." the queen said pride in her husband evident in her blue eyes. The door opened and the Jotun King himself came through flanked by his chief ambassador and followed by two of his guards. Thor thought his face looked grim as he entered but he slid a pleasant mask across it as he saw the Asgard royal party waiting for him.

"Ah, Odin, my Lady, a fresh suit of clothes does wonders for the appetite. Your cooks have surpassed themselves." he said viewing the feast spread before them as he courteously bowed to kiss Frigga's fingers.

"They are very adept, we merely await ...your children and we can eat. I am glad things are going so well with the treaty, lord." She said, taking her seat at the laden table and Laufrey helping her by pushing her chair in.

" Bylister will not be joining us this evening I am afraid, unfortunately he finds himself indisposed. " The Jotun said lightly, taking his seat opposite her. 

" I am sorry to hear that." The queen said with concern. "Might he require a healer? We are lucky enough to have excellent ones available in the palace."

"No, no it is," the kings brow furrowed a little as he sought for the right words." It is a problem that he has had for several years. It is something that irk's him but he will have to cope as best he might." briefly his smile seemed somewhat forced. "Perhaps we could start with a little wine, your cellar is well known, Odin." he added smoothly, lifting his glass.

"Perhaps you would like to try last years crop. Your vines reputedly produce good reds do they not?" Odin replied and the conversation meandered on amicably to differences in farming practices between the realms. A servant had began to fill their glasses when there was a disturbance outside and one of the doors was thrown open. The men stood up in surprise as Loki burst into the room and flew across it, looking to neither right nor left, and straight into Thor's arms which enfolded her in astonishment! 

"Loki, what..." He started.

"Maid, your modesty!!" her father shouted at her furiously at the same moment." What is the meaning of......Bylister!!" he finished when the big Jotun appeared panting and red faced at the door . They were all frozen for a moment royals, servants and guards, all eyes fixed on the Jotun then everyone moved at once. Guards Red and Blue began to draw their weapons, Thor pulled Loki closer to him while reaching for his dagger, Odin looked at Laufrey as his face fell at the sight of his son and he moved forward fury beginning to etch into his dark face. 

"Stand down." Odin's commanding boom cut through the confusion and the guards and his son stilled. "What is the meaning of this disturbance!" he demanded. Laufrey, bristling with fury was standing before his own son who was still in the doorway glaring across at where Loki hid her face in Thors wide chest.

"What have you done, you imbecile?!!" spat Laufrey close into his sons face.

" You promised me father." the younger man growled through gritted teeth, making to move into the room but his father struck like a snake grabbing his sons coarse dark hair and thrusting him back out into the corridor, slamming the door shut behind him with his other hand.

"Goodness! " Frigga said her face blank.

"To your master," Odin ordered the confused looking Jotun guards and they started towards the door."Is she all right Thor? " he asked and Thor put his hand under her chin to tip back Loki's head, but she resisted and clung all the tighter for a moment, comforted by the strong beat of his heart against her cheek.

"Do not worry Loki, I have you now. Are you hurt?" He asked her gently holding her back to him again and he felt her shake her head against him. Odin caught his relieved eyes and nodded, visibly relaxing as the rest of the Jotun party bowed and followed their king, closing the door quietly after them. 

"Mara!" the girl said suddenly, pulling back and staring up at Thor with dark tear filled eyes. "They stopped her coming to me! Please, lord, send someone to make sure she is safe." she implored.

"Of course." he reassured beckoning over a servant and issuing the order to locate the ogress."What happened Loki?" he asked stroking her black hair. 

"A messenger came to call us for dinner but as we left the apartments wing I heard footsteps and someone, Bylister by his clothes grabbed at me. I did not dare look in case my father was there also." She looked up at Thor felt the burn of his wrath at the sorrow in the deep green of her gaze." Mara pushed me hard away from her and gave me the sign for run and, to my shame, I left her! I heard his footsteps close on my heels and thought to draw him away. He was fast, but I was faster and I could only hope that you were already here." She squeezed her eyes tight shut, the tears flowing and ducked her head back into him. Thor looked up at his father, trying to contain his anger.

Frigga came over to them and put her hand on the girls back to calm her. "Maid, maid, It is not so bad." she said." You did well to reach us and you are safe now."

The door opened sharply and Mara stood there a moment, wild pale eyes searching until she saw Loki at Thor's side, then seemed to deflate somehow. Loki rushed to her and flung her arms round the giantess's large body in a relieved embrace. A servant entered and spoke quietly in the kings ear."Your father has taken your.. Bylister back to the Jotun apartments. He has asked to be excused while he deals with a personal matter." he announced. 

"He will have to answer to me for this affront to my lady. I will not stand for it." Thor growled to his father as they stood watching the girl go to her nurse. Odin turned and put a hand on his son's chest.

" You will remember that Loki is not your lady. Not yet. " He said looking into his eyes." You must wait until you are wed for that title, so let us see what her father does about this sorry business as he too has much resting on this treaty." Frigga came to stand next to him too.

" Patience, my son, tomorrow is the day of your wedding and till then you must be strong enough for both of you, so go to her now and be her rock through this." she said giving him a small push toward the girl.

"I think Mara held back at least one if not two of my brothers men." Loki said loosening her grip on the big ogress and standing back to make sure she was not harmed as Thor came over to them. Loki cooed over a wide graze on Mara's big upper arm and a cut on her forehead near the rough hairline. "We must take her to your healers, those creatures have hurt her." Mara seemed unmoved by the inspection but then her eye brightened and she carefully caught up Loki's long hand in her own brawny one. She held it up towards Thor and he had to grit his teeth to hold back his anger as he saw bruises forming in the shape of a big set of fingers on the snowy skin of the girl's slender wrist.

"Oh Mara, don't be silly," she said drawing her embroidered sleeve down to cover them. "You are bleeding and a heroine, mine are nothing but bruises."

" Mara did well but those are sore too." Thor said holding her arm and brushing his finger over them lightly.

" They will fade in a day or two," She said watching him be so gentle with soft eyes." Can we take Mara to the healers now please, lord?"

"Father I wish to take Loki to the healer for a salve for these," He showed the king her bruises despite her blushes. "Her servant may need a stitch or two also."

"Indeed, take a care and be modest if you wish, girl, as there are many Jotuns abroad in the castle tonight." Odin added and Thor offered his hand to her and as they entered the corridor she dropped her eyes with little sigh.

The healers were as patient and polite as ever supplying salve for livid wrist and dressing for the stoical Mara before dismissing them out into the evening air. They began to make their way back towards the hall slowly, happy in their own company. Then Thor had an idea which made him smile for almost the first time that day, the girl of course, could not see it but if Mara had been able to he thought she might have raised her eyebrows. With a lighter spring in his step he guided Loki down a different route without her knowing, a short while after he stopped and winked at the servant. 

"Thor!" She cried out in alarm as she was swept up into his arms and he started to run. Then Loki grasped at his ornate jacket as she looked about her in surprise and he heard the joy of her laughter as she was bounced around in his arms up a set of familiar stairs. They popped out into the moonlit walkway and she held him tightly around his neck looking at him fondly as her laughter slowly eased away.

" I thought we agreed a warning would be required before you run around rattling my teeth loose?" She said but he could see the flash of her white teeth in the moonlight as she smiled. He stayed in the shadows with her, away from the occasional torch that burned because this was their own little space and not to be shared. Mara stayed in the shadowy alcove at the top of the stair as if reading his thoughts on privacy. Loki seemed as content to stay in his arms as was he to hold her so he slowly walked further along the walkway until he eventually reached the middle which also looked down to the central lawns of the garden spread out below them. She slipped down then and gazed with pleasure at the symmetry of trees and paths beyond the neat oblongs of grass. "It is lovely under the moon is it not?" she breathed still holding his arm in both of hers. 

Not as lovely as you, dark and pale together like a winter moon, his winter moon he thought suddenly unable to drag his eyes away from her, but what he said was " It is a handsome sight and even more peaceful than usual."

" I wonder where all the color goes at night." she mused as he watched her pale cheek outlined against the sky." Maybe color needs the warmth of the sun to blossom, like spring." She said and he saw her look up towards him the moon making the flawless white of her long neck gleam, capturing and holding his eyes." Thor?" she asked at his silence.

Words stuck in his throat as he watched her move her fingers up to touch his face in the dark of a passing cloud. The moon slipped back and he could see the glitter of her large eyes, black in its light as he bent forward towards her. He saw the long smudges of her lashes drop as he came closer still and felt the space between them so short as to feel her breath on his skin. Slow, so slowly so as to savor the moment he brushed into the softness of her lips with his own.


	57. The end of an era.

Mara was beside them in a moment her expression unreadable in the shadows. The maid looked away suddenly abashed and he stood away merely anchored to the girl by the arm again. He cursed mildly. "I know , I know only till tomorrow, ogress, but It would have been kind just to give us a minute or two after this trying day." But the big Jotun was as implacable as ever. Loki drew him to the garden side and looked down over the lawns again.

"It really is only till tomorrow." he heard the smile in her voice and tried to see if her mouth echoed that but the shadows were too deep and he leaned beside her with his back to the garden. "Dont fall or I would never be able to explain it!" she said pulling him back. His frustration saw a way to relieve itself at her concerned tone and he lent further back, his head and shoulders over the drop. "Thor, do not be silly!" scolded the maid in an anxious voice. He grinned.

"Maid, do not be silly!" he echoed and turned to hook his foot up on to the rail.

"Do not tease, it is a long fall!" she said tugging at his hand as he pulled himself up.

"We used to do this all the time as children, we would have races to see who would make it from one end to the other fastest. I often won!" and he started to walk along it. 

"Come down, lord, it is too dark." It was quite dark he thought and the top of the balustrade seemed narrower too, his feet having grown over the years, but he could not show hesitation in front of Loki so he continued to walk. The girl walked beside him clasping her hands together in concern he was pleased to see and it spurred him to go faster and he looked down at her worried face to give her his most dashing smile.

It didn't hurt until he landed of course and he had a moment of gratification as he heard the girls frightened cry as he slipped and disappeared over the edge. The landing was loud and tangled in the ornate bushes of the shrubbery he felt the pain in the muscles of his back and rump and oddly his elbow. There was silence for a moment as he gathered his wits and then a soft thump near him and the maids pale face appeared leaning over him as he blinked in surprise.

"Are you alive?" she asked anxiously, crouching beside him and pulling at his arm to help him to rise.

"I think so," he said finding his voice.

"Have you broken anything?" Loki said trying to examine him in the dark of the garden.

"How did you get down here so quickly?" he asked looking up the sheer wall beside them to the walkway above and getting shakily to his feet. She did not answer just straightened his jacket and pulled some of the leaves and sticks from his clothes and hair." Nothing broken except my dignity." he said gingerly rubbing his elbow.

"Oh Thor, how have you survived this long?" She said pulling him out onto the grass and standing back to appraise him in the moonlight. She lent forward and tugged a last twig from his beard. " Can you walk or shall I have to carry YOU this time?" she asked and this time he could see the curve on her lips. He smiled ruefully at her and she slipped herself beneath his arm for support." Let us get back or soon they might send someone to find us we have dallied so long."

"Probably wise. I can manage, maid, be careful because if I fall on you we will have no one to get us home!" he said, still managing to keep his humor intact.

Mara appeared across the grass and Loki looked at her grim face and smiled. "Do not be so cross, Mara, he is just ...impulsive, it can be quite refreshing now I am getting used to it, as long as it does not kill us all!" They made there way slowly through the dew wet paths to the steps that led up to the balcony. "Shall we take you to your room to rest?"

"I am really fine, just a little stiff, and I do not think you should be out alone tonight. Could you stand an evening in your room rather than dinner and I will go and see what is being done things about... everything?" Their mood dropped like a stone at the thought of their problems and at the door inside the girl had to drop her eyes again which made them both sigh at exactly the same time but that at least made them exchange a glance and a little smile.

" Your mother has informed us that your traditions dictate that I will not see you tomorrow until the ceremony." Loki said quietly as they stood outside her doors. Thor nodded then his head went up and his eyes opened wider.

"Mother!" he said sharply and reached deep under his jacket. "Gods, if I crushed it fell on it it would be better if I had died!" Loki watched as a range of emotions crossed his face and when it at last fixed on relief he pulled out a small parcel wrapped in crimson silk. he held it to his ear and shook it slightly. A sparkling smile broke across his face and with little ceremony he held it out to Loki. She looked at him then the parcel." My mother , and I, of course, would like you to have this." The girl took it from him tentatively."Open it, Loki, I hope you like it." 

The long fingers carefully pulled the ribbon and the silk sheet fell open on her palm showing a confection of silver and small gems. He heard her breath sucked in in a pleased little gasp. "Oh Thor, It is lovely."

He beamed proudly at her." It was worn by my grandmother and my mother when they were wed and we hope you will do the same." Loki looked at him and he saw the shine of tears in her eyes as she stared at him seemingly lost for words as she held it. "It is for your hair I am told." he said embarrassed at her reaction.

Loki still stayed silent but the swirling greens of her eyes and the curve of her soft lips told him of her pleasure. She put her free hand up to his long hair and gently pulled his face down to hers as she placed a small chaste kiss on the soft skin beside his eye he heard her softly whisper in his ear." Tomorrow."

It was Thor's turn to become speechless as his betrothed pulled away to where Mara was holding the apartment's door open and disappeared inside.

His head was still buzzing with thoughts of Loki as he made his way back along to the Hall to find his parents. They were still in the room that had been set aside for dinner and he tensed when he saw that Laufrey was with them chatting and drinking red wine as if nothing had happened when last they met. 

"Ah, Thor, I was going to send for you. Is the Lady Loki not with you?" his father asked.

"She begs your indulgence and has retired to prepare for tomorrow." As if I would let her near you if I could help it, he thought, watching an unreadable emotion flash across the Jotun's face. 

" Understandable." Laufrey said calmly." Unfortunately my son's indisposition has become such as to force him to return with his personal retinue to our own lands." Thor looked at his father sharply. 

"That sadly means Bylister will miss the wedding." Odin confirmed his face remaining as impassive as Laufrey's." You must be hungry as you missed eating before you were called away." Thor nodded his thoughts racing to catch up with the inferences from the jotun princes virtual expulsion from Asgard. He picked up a plate and helped himself from the ashets of food still displayed. Good, he thought. Good, one less problem for tomorrow but, following his father's lead he said.

" I am sorry his condition has taken him and hope his home air will suit him better." and tried to match the older men's masked emotions while suppressing a relieved smirk. 

Thor, a minute to talk." his father said after they bid goodnight to the Jotun."I have more 'good' news that I hope you will be glad to receive. " His mother walked with them to find a figure waiting alone in the shadows of a small room. Thor recognized him immediately and felt a rush of anger sweep across him. 

"Fandral" he growled feeling his fist clenching as he moved forward. The other man gave a sickly smile, fingering his cloak nervously.

"Wait, my son," Frigga said putting a hand on his arm. "Things were not quite as they might seem. Odin?"

"Well," Odin said clearing his throat. "We felt that our potential daughter in law might need ... fidelity when she became your wife." Thor's jaw literally dropped in shock as his fathers words and their meaning registered in his brain. "It seemed a good plan who to test her with Fandral given his reputation and his undisputed loyalty to you." 

" I am sorry, Thor, but your father...." Fandral started.

"You mean you were acting a part?" Thor ground out through his teeth and Fandral shrugged his shoulders keeping up the weak smile. Thor turned to his father but found that could not articulate word's to him instead he turned back to his friend. "You have a lot to excuse yourself for. Talk quickly!" And turned to leave, Fandral following rattling out words of explanation to his stormy prince.

They arrived at Thor's chambers a short while later with Fandral still talking and Thor still silent until he opened his door and turned and rumbled. "I will see you first thing tomorrow at the tilts. First thing." he emphasized. 

" Of course, er, Thor you will leave my face alone wont you? You know, what with the wedding and all?" Thor looked at him with blank eyes and closed his door.


	58. A new day.

Gods, Thor thought when he awoke, what will Loki expect of me as a husband?

A wife to Thor? What do I know of what he will expect thought Loki as she opened her eyes.

Who would know? Who can I ask? They both tried to think.

Thor got dressed and headed down to the exercise grounds to tackle Fandral.

Loki asked Mara to request Anne to visit her in her rooms that afternoon.  
x  
"She deserves the best care, she is not a tavern girl." Thor told his new forged if slightly battered friend earnestly as he sat dabbing at the bloody nose Sif had given him.

"About the tavern, you drank the whole jug of ale when you and the others were only meant to have a tankard each. Sorry about the headache." Thor glowered at him and the smaller man shifted anxiously but seemingly unable to stop his torrent of confession he continued. "You did not do anything with the girls either, we all had to carry you to bed as you were out cold." He added quickly. Thor got up and loomed over him but could not bring himself to strike so just shoved him backwards off the bench he was sitting on. The undignified tumble he took made the prince feel a little better.  
x  
Anne felt honored and a little awed to be invited as Loki's first visitor apart from Thor or Frigga and looked around her as the big ogress she had only glimpsed shadowing the girl ushered her into the apartments. The princess smiled shyly at her as she stood by the comfy chairs looking very young in her flowing green dress with her loose hair about her shoulders. "Thank you for coming, I hope I have not disturbed your plans for this afternoon?"

"Not at all, we are all looking forward to this evening. Are you nearly ready, you look very relaxed." Anne said taking the offered seat. Loki came and perched elegantly on the edge of the other chair and offered the fair haired girl a tall glass of fruit juice.

"I am well schooled in acting calm, it comes early in a maids training." the girl said softly, " Actually it is about this evening that I wished to talk to you."  
x  
"I am glad you are somewhat redeemed, at least well enough to discuss these delicate matters with. I hardly know who I would have asked otherwise. Volstag...he would not know more than I. Sif would be.. well Sif! So thank you for your advise I will consider your suggestions." Fandral nodded and made to go to the washing troughs." Oh, and Fandral " The other turned eyebrows raised in query. " You are to steer well clear of Loki though and try not to limp too much when we walk into the Assembly tonight!" Thor's eyes held a hint of their former fondness for the smaller man.

"I will do my best Sir." he replied with a wry twist of his lips.

x

"I know a little but I had hoped for someone who might understand slightly more. Mara has helped a great deal but now I really need words" Loki said earnestly almost whispering to keep from offending her nurse and shifting in her seat with embarrassment. Anne looked at her young serious face feeling suddenly old and worldly by comparison and with a deep breath started to coach her in what little wisdom she had to offer.

x

Thor looked at the reflection in his mirror and saw a big warrior with long tousled blond hair and troubled blue eyes pretending to be a courtier. He had been washed and groomed to within an inch of his sanity by his mother, his servants, a very fussy seamstress and now by his so called friends. His mother had, thankfully, left him to go to prepare his father instead, the seamstress had finished and the servants had withdrawn leaving only his friends as company. Fandral was tugging on his sleeve that, thanks to that annoying seamstress, could now at least allow him to reach above his shoulders. Volstag and Sif were not being so hands on but were sitting back and enjoying the show though not very effectively hiding their amusement at his consternation at all the fuss to prepare him for his wedding. 

His wedding! It did not sound real to him even now. He scrubbed his fingers roughly through his hair in frustration. Soon it would be time to enter the hall, that he had eaten and played in virtually every day of his life, as a single man and when he left he would have Loki, his wife Loki, on his arm. 

"Right that's it." Fandral said in frustration." Now you look like the haystack again!" He stood back and took in the overall effect. Then smiled " Damn it, Thor you look great!! It's not fair on the rest of us but you are such a handsome devil that you would make a seedsack look good! That blue is exactly the same color as your eyes, I imagine your mother chose it for that very reason."

" Sounds like you want to marry him yourself, Fandral!" Volstag laughed and Thor saw Sif grinning at him in the reflection.

" It does not matter anyway. There is no time left, we should really go now."

Thor took a deep breath and turned on his booted heel to look at them all. he was pleased that they too had made an effort and had brushed up well. The smiles fell from their faces at his serious expression. Like the leader he was he stood tall and straight before them, then they fell in at his heel as with a last adjustment to his high embroidered collar he started off for the ceremony. He did not see his friends exchanging amused smirks as they followed him along the corridor.

x

"When I came to Asgard, my lass, I did not like anything about it. " Frigga said, brushing Loki's long black hair slowly." I was glad to get away from my family of course, especially my mother. It was she who had arranged my marriage to the stranger, King Odin. I had loved another, we had thought to elope to escape the hot house that was our court at the time but he died," she stopped brushing , a distant look coming into her eyes," in a riding accident they said. I blamed my mother and came to Asgard determined to be unhappy with my lot." She smoothed her hand across Loki's head." It took years and a baby, Thor, before I felt at home here." The queen said and started to twist the girls dark locks into the silver filigree of her gift." I learnt to appreciate it here and eventually love my husband too. I hope you have had a better start than I did for you Thor are obviously very fond of each other already are you not?" 

" Your son has been uncommonly kind, ma'am." Loki said quietly tipping her head forward to facilitate the fitting of the decoration.

Frigga pulled a last strand through and pinned it into place then stood back to admire her handiwork." What do you think Anne? Will it do?" she smiled.

"Oh yes, my lady, It will more than do, it is stunning." Anne asked looking at Friggas work with awe. The net of silver that hugged the hair to the girls head was strung with tiny pearls and diamonds that the craftsman who had made it had designed to sparkle like stars against the nights sky darkness of her hair. "Do you like it, Loki? It suits you well, I think."

Loki looked in the mirror and saw the two bonny golden haired women with honey skin and cheeks as round and rosy as apples smiling back encouragingly. She looked at the other reflected therein and felt her heart fall. Pale and high boned her face seemed so out of place that she could hardly bare to look at it and instead concentrated on the finery in which her thin frame was clad. "It is beautiful, so delicate, thank you for letting me wear it today, my lady." she said tipping her head to make it glitter in the light.

"A pleasure, it suits you more than it ever did me, it is yours now." the queen said smiling. The girl gasped and put her fingers up to to her head. " You will become part of our family today and maybe some day your daughter, my grand daughter, shall wear it in her turn." Loki's heart sank a little further at the thought of the expectations on her and her own mothers death fulfilling the same function of child bearing but she carefully schooled her face to only show its usual calm.

" Thank you, ma'am, I shall do my best to be worthy of this gift." she said gently.

"Mara, can you bring the kirtle now," The queen instructed and the tall jotun fitted it carefully over the girls slim figure and began to tie the many laces. "This seems very heavy for someone of your build, Loki, but your father has supplied it and now I see it on you it is a thing of beauty!"

"It was my mothers wedding robe." she said smoothing down the pale cream silk of the skirts over her petticoats. The bodice was so heavily decorated in pearls that not an inch of cloth was visible and the whorls and sweeps of them across the silk below accentuated her long limbs and the soft curves of her slender waist.

"They say you are very like her and if that dress is anything to go by they are right, it fits like a glove!" The Queen stood back and looked her over. "Lovely, do you not agree, ladies?"

"You look worthy of a princess from a fable, Loki! You are our Ice Princess no less!" Anne enthused walking round her admiringly." After today the courtiers will all be busy trying to get a hint of your frost into their look. mark my words! " she laughed.

Frigga looked with satisfaction at the finished picture that Loki presented and thought she had rarely seen anything so beautiful either." If you are half as fair on the inside as you look on the outside, maid." she said solemnly. "then my son is a lucky man!"


	59. Married

The roof was hung with heavily embroidered banners brightly displaying house and guild colors from every corner of Asgard and Thor had never seen the hall so packed with everybody wanting to be present at the event of the year, maybe the event of the generation. Friend and rivals jostled elbows in the crowd and the noise was overwhelming. He fingered the inside of his high collar uncomfortably feeling it too suffocatingly tight and longed for this evening to be over and then he could be left in peace. Then he saw the bedraggled token still tied on his wrist and remembered he would be with Loki and that just made him anxious and overheated in an altogether different way. God's what had he let himself in for!

"You are not going to the gallows, my son, this is meant to be a joyous occasion!" His father said and he turned to see the older man smiling at him. "Everyone is here except your mother and Laufrey with your bride, do you remember the schedule?"

"Yes, Father." Thor's brow furrowed in concentration as he recited the order of events. "Laufrey will hand Loki to me and I will guide her up onto the dais where you and he will sign the papers. I will bring her before you and you will both bless our union."

"Good, good that is all you have to remember. Ah, the doors." Odin said looking out across the hall. As if by magic Frigga appeared calmly at their side and Thor drew in a slow deep breath feeling a bead of sweat begin to move slowly down his constricted throat. 

Laufrey and his daughter walked towards them as different as two people could be, Laufrey was dressed in leather trousers tucked into short boots but his upper body was only covered in a wolfskin tucked into a broad heavily buckled belt. He towered over most of those around him with his broad frame as heavily muscled still as a much younger warrior. Thor saw him in his savage might but then having looked at Loki his eyes would acknowledge no other in the room. His bride was always lovely in his eyes whether formally bedecked or soaked with river mud but she was exceptional even for her he thought. Pride bloomed in him and he thought his heart might burst through his ribs it beat so hard and fast as he looked at her. Pale and slender as a silver birch with her jewels bedecking her like frost in the sun she shimmered, her graceful steps brought her straight towards him. Look up, he thought, look up and let me walk in the bright forests of your eyes, he willed her fiercely as she approached. Of course she did not and as he reached for those long white fingers and lifted them from her fathers broad, swarthy hand and onto his own he vowed that that would be his first request of her when she became his wife. That she never hid those amazing eyes from sight again.

"Asgard!" boomed his father suddenly and he felt his maid jump at his loud voice. " Laufrey King! At last our two countries will be united in blood by he union of your prince and the princess." There was an enthusiastic murmur from around the assembly." Jotunheim and Asgard will ensure that our mutual welfare shall be protected by the written word in the form of a treaty approved by both of our countries." Odin added a touch of drama by picking up one of the vellum piles and waving them for all in the hall to see. "Laufrey King, will you be seated?" he said gesturing grandly towards a chair held out from the long table by a servant. 

The two kings sat together facing the hall and together they lifted their quills before they exchanged a long pensive look before putting ink to vellum. The signing of the various individual clauses that made up the treaty took some time as each was read by the kings before and their scholars after most carefully as befitted a document of such historic importance. At last there was only one sheaf remaining before each man the others being stacked neatly into rigid leather covers by the scholars. They both brought their copy to lie in front of them. Laufrey looked at his daughter as still as the alabaster statue she so resembled and Odin looked into the expressive blue of Thor's eyes and they nodded to each other, they dipped their quills one last time signing the documents swiftly. Laufrey closed his and then placed his big hand firmly on it for a moment before handing it over to his scribe. Odin rose from his chair.

"It is done." he bellowed his stance more relaxed already and the assembled crowd applauded roundly but were watching the young couple standing beside the two old kings obviously waiting for the next stage of the evening. "Thor, bring the maid forward and take your places."

Thor drew Loki across the dais in a haze of unreality, the maid as passive as ever knelt gracefully amid a billow of pale skirts in front of their fathers and he knelt too feeling more like a pole axed steer. He heard the loud drone of his father's voice and then the gruff, slicker tone of the Jotun king's voice and felt light headed wondering if he might faint for the first time in his life. Is this what fainting felt like he thought his mind slipping sideways? Then reality returned through his left hand as Loki gripped his big calloused fingers with her long cool ones he looked across to her with blank eyes and saw her staring into his, and was pierced by their emerald shards. Was she angry? Worried? Both! He surged back towards reality and heard his father say his name while Loki squeezed his fingers tighter. Thor looked up into his father's single eye glaring at him and repeating his name! Why was he holding out his hand?! The ceremony! Loki drew his hand up towards their fathers, that was not right! He felt the smooth silk of the scarlet wedding tie be bound around his and Loki's wrist as she gripped his hand firmly in hers and his father was saying something else, he knew it was something important. He watched as if from the sidelines as Laufry did the same with an identical blue one saying the same words. His ears heard the words."Gift of our Jotun jewel." Loki that was about Loki. Was Loki pinching his hand quite hard under the silk ties? Then Woosh he was back in the hall, the fog shifted with the sting of her nails on his skin and he felt the hard stone beneath his knees and Loki kneeling at his side. He looked across to her again as Odin mentioned "Gift" and "Lifetime" and he saw the green in her eyes calm as he did so. He shook his head to help him focus and his long hair tickling forward across his face and looked at her as sleek hair slid across that slender white neck as she turned to him and caught his eye again with the smallest twitch of her soft lips. Loki was smiling during this ordeal! If such a slip of a girl could raise a smile in this ordure he certainly could too! It was a bit wobbly, he would have been the first to admit, but it allowed him to feel a lot more grounded and his hand stopped the shake he did not realize till then it had. Loki's lips curled further and his followed obediently. Her dark head nodded once almost imperceptibly and he nodded back with more enthusiasm, feeling stronger by the moment!

"Do you agree Thor Odinson?" his father said suddenly. Agree to what he wondered looking back to Loki for a lead, she nodded more keenly.

"I agree." he said more firmly than he felt.

"Do you agree, Loki Laufrydottir?" Asked her father in his silken tones.

"I agree" the girl said clearly and louder than was her wont.

"Do any gainsay?" Odin called out loudly to those assembled. Thor could here his pounding heart and glanced at the girl as the time seemed to stretch around them. Her head was bowed again as if listening and he noticed with fascination how her bodice rose and fell with her breath. She caught him staring and instead of a blush that he was expecting he saw her eye twinkle and a glimpse of white teeth smiling. He grinned quickly back.

Laufrey grasped their silk bound hands in his and drew them to their feet, Thor feeling Loki steady herself on him because now her eyes were fixed once more on the floor, her face a lovely familiar mask. The young couple were turned to face the room and Thor looked out over the crowd and saw many with encouraging smiles which he found his mouth returning realizing where they were in the ceremony!

"Man and Maid are made one!" His fathers voice bellowed out." The Kingdoms are bound together!"

The cheers were a buzz in his ears and he could feel the wave goodwill from the assembly but instead of reveling in it his thoughts went to Loki bound now to his side. Laufrey was still standing beside her his hand on her shoulder as he proudly looked out into the crowd but Thor felt a wave of possessiveness clamp low inside of him and pulled on Loki's entwined hand to bring her close to him. She came with little resistance and he put his free hand up to hold the delicate line of her chin and raise up her face to look at his. Her eyes hesitated for a moment still looking down but then glanced up before engaging with his fully. Their contact still jolted him from within but now he knew that no one could gainsay them this pleasure, the girl held his gaze and the soft green of her eyes had never looked more beautiful to him as he lent towards her and his lips finally brushed against hers. Softly he kissed her as gently as he knew how and his heart missed its rhythm when he felt her edge forward to return the pressure. The roar from the crowd, led by his fathers mighty cheer, hit him a moment later and then the need to breath began to take hold. He resisted as long as possible but eventually had to break away with the gasp of a drowning man and saw Loki's sharp intake of breath to match.

Married! After all the months of negotiations, all the weeks of trying to get to know her, and all the days of worry they were wed. He held her hand beneath their silken bonds as he exchanged a nod with his father and put his other hand out to hug his mother to him in a brief embrace as she whispered into his ear." Be happy my son." 

" My good wishes on your bonding, Prince." Laufrey stood before them then, near on matching Thor's height they engaged eyes above Loki's head as the girl dropped her gaze like a stone before him. Her father looked down at her and Thor could not read the expressions that flitted across his coarse features before they hardened and he almost barked at her." And you. Do not fail in your duty, girl!" The girl flinched in her husbands arm and Thor's muscles flexed defensively to hold her to him.

"MY wife's duties will be decided between she and I alone." He growled low in his chest so that only they could hear." Loki, look up now and see your peoples happiness." he said in a louder tone. He felt her tense and then shift a little and watched as slowly she raised her thick lashes to look at him, the green of her eyes sparkling in the candlelight. He lent forward and lightly kissed her forehead hearing a murmur of sentiment from nearby tables. Loki must have too as she glanced shyly out into the the hall. "See them Loki they think you are wonderful too." he whispered into her ear. 

"Thank you, Lord." she said as her face bloomed in a blush but she kept her eyes raised none the less, looking around at all the people beginning their feasting. She avoided any direct gaze's but he was pleased just that she kept looking and began to lead her towards their seats at the high table. The girl began to follow but then hesitated and to Thor's surprise turned towards her father and taking a step towards him looked him straight in the eyes. Thor held a smile back as her father flinched visibly at the shock of Loki's near legendary gaze. "I would like to say I will miss you, father," She said quietly in her soft lilt." but it would be a lie."

"I, Loki..." The Jotun king stuttered as Thor too felt the shock of those words but Loki merely held his hand a little more firmly beneath their silken cover and turned away from her father.

"Come, Husband, let us join our family." She said crisply, leaving Laufrey speechlessly looking on as she ascended the last steps on Thor's arm.


	60. Days end.

Odin smiled widely when the young couple came to join him up at the high table. " Welcome, daughter, come seat yourself beside me! You have both done well this night, my children, and the queen and I are pleased. At last the treaty is signed for which we have all worked so hard, have we not King?" he added to Laufrey, his composure regained who was taking his seat on the far side of Frigga." And my son has made a worthy match, eh?" He held his wine glass up to the older Jotun who toasted him politely in return.

"You look a bit pale still, Thor, was it that bad? I think you were both a credit to your families, I was very proud of you too, Odin." Frigga teased as relieved as anyone that it had all gone so smoothly." Although your voice will be hoarse for days with all that talking you have done."

"Well everything will be calmer after tonight is over. Are you still expecting to take your leave in the morning, Laufrey?" Odin said leaning forward to talk to him.

"Indeed there is nothing more to hold me here," He looked pointedly across to his daughter who was carefully studying her plate which her new husband had just filled." and my advisers will be keen to implement the important trade clauses." Thor caught the inference when the Jotun indicated that the wedding clause was of secondary importance to him and cast a closed glance at the dark king. The Jotun gave little else away though, chatting to Frigga and admiring the food and the wine in smooth tones but never once glancing or attempting to speak with Loki or he again. His parents did not seem to notice and Loki although she said little and ate less none the less seemed to be relaxed, even happy as she returned his smile with a small one of her own and appeared to be watching the goings on in the hall with some interest. Thor caught Sif's eyes as she sat close to the dais with Volstag and many of his other friends, Gods he thought as he ate he would rather be with them or even by themselves and Loki could be herself, but what then? At that thought and the angle from which he was watching the girl the collar tried to strangle him again, he stuck in a couple of his fingers to loosen it and pulled, thinking the seamstress from earlier might be useful again. Loki looked over at him and saw him fretting at his neck. 

"Is all well, my lord," she asked bending close to him, he caught her scent and that only increased the friction, his heart rate went up too and he felt his face flush. A look of real concern flashed across Loki's face and she put her white hand on his arm. "Thor?" 

"My collar," He was wheezing slightly." Its just a bit tight, this jacket was fitted before I made the hammer my weapon of choice and I must have put on some muscle since I last tried it on." He tried to speak quietly but he saw his mother look across at him. Loki reached her hand up." What are you going to do?" he said nervously.

" Do you want to get faint again? I am going to undo a button and loosen it." she said reaching to lift his long hair out of the way.

"My mother is watching, everyone will see." Thor said embarrassed. Loki's brows furrowed and she hesitated withdrawing her hand. 

" Your neck? What is the matter with that?" she whispered, leaning even closer and wondering what etiquette she had missed. He could feel her breath on his skin she was so close and his pulse thudded harder until he tugged at the constraining collar again, this time too hard ripping the blue brocade and bursting the buttons right off. Thor and Loki froze watching with disbelief as the little pearls skittered across the table and some even bounced down onto the floor, both of them looked over at his parents.

Frigga tutted.

Odin looked at them with one steely eye before allowing himself a smile. "You two will have plenty time for that tonight. Neither of you have any duties scheduled for the near future and I had the forethought to have a day or two's worth of provisions placed in your rooms.You mat be assured of your privacy." 

"Father!" Thor chided as both he and Loki flushed with the inference. Odin's shoulders shook with silent laughter but he went back to eating his meal under his wife's watchful eye.

The evening began to break up and bards and entertainers replaced the kitchen staff supplying food. One of Thor's favorite singers played to the high table and he had already composed a ballad about The Moon Maiden and The Sun Prince who would bring a lasting peace to their kingdom's. The ale had been flowing for a while by then and Odin was not the only one to have a tear in their eyes as the sentimental words wove around them and even Laufrey seemed to enjoy it sitting with the other two older royals. As they began exchanging stories about the old ways Thor took this as a cue and bent over to ask of Loki.

" My lady." the words felt right on his tongue. " My lady, perhaps we can retire if you would like to ?" she looked at him with solemn eyes and nodded faintly. Thor turned to the King. " Father, it has been a long day and my lady and I wish to take our leave." he asked respectfully.

" Indeed and it may be a long nlgh..." Frigga suddenly put her hand firmly on his arm and he sighed before he continued! " Yes of course, my son. Rest well." he said smiling broadly again. Thor rose and extended his hand to the girl who stood with her glorious dress falling perfectly into place around her. Frigga nodded across and Laufrey bowed his head when he caught Thor's eye. The revellers paused as the couple descended the stairs and cheered as they made their way towards the door. Loki looked over as Mara fell in in their wake but looked forward and to neither right nor left as they reached the hall doors only Thor looked back and saw the high table still standing and applauding the newly weds, he gave one last wave in return before they were out into the quiet of the hallway and the great doors closed behind them. 

The calm after the boisterous atmosphere of the hall dimmed into quiet as the three of them began along the corridors towards the living apartments, Loki seemed to be subdued suddenly and Thor felt an anxiety edge through him too. He changed his grip on her hand from under to around and she looked up at him with her large eyes, the few people they passed were offered them good wishes and broad smiles and that only made them both more self conscious. Thor had a familiar idea to ease their mood.

"Come on." he said pulling her along with more enthusiasm and he was pleased to see her smile at him when she saw their destination. "It is always going to be our place."

It was darker than on their previous visit and the light from the few torches barely reached them and Mara not at all as she took up her sentry post in her customary alcove. Willingly Loki was drawn by him into his side as he draped his big arm round her shoulders and they sat on their in companionable silence. The varying grays and blacks of the garden merged below them only broken by a small light which quickly blinked out down near the fields. Guards, guests maybe lovers like themselves? Lovers like themselves he thought but was not sure about what the next move should be and thought about Fandral's advice before dismissing it as not being appropriate for HIS wife. 

"Thor?" She asked eventually as she began to hug even closer into him.

"Hmm, are you warm enough?" he asked feeling a shiver run through her and tried to see her face in the dark but could only make out the pale shadow of her dress and the curve of a white cheek.

"Almost, but what I was really wondering was if we could perhaps have some cushions made for our lovely but frankly rather hard bench?" she asked with a smile in her voice and he let out a huff of laughter before kissing the top of her head in amusement.

"Of course, of course. We can go in if you are cold? " To his...their rooms he thought? Instead he added "You can get as many cushions as you want and in every color that we can find if you would like." 

"Maybe big velvet ones, silk does not make for the softest seat. Blankets too?" She said shifting her position a little. He had no cloak to offer, should he offer his jacket? His Knee? No not his knee.

" And blankets too. Come on lets go in then before you catch a chill on your wedding night!" he said rising himself and holding her hand to help her up. The girl started to rise and then uncharacteristically stumbled forward with only his arm stopping her from falling. "Loki!" his voice tight with concern as she reseated herself with a bump." Are you feeling faint?"

He saw her look up towards him and saw a flash of white teeth. " You are standing on my skirts, lord, and I would rather not rip my mothers dress on our wedding night either!" 

"Oh, Loki I am so sorry." He staid standing away from her as she rose with her more normal grace. 

"No harm done, Thor, give me your arm, if you would, lest I break my neck in the dark." He came close again with hand outstretched and she grasped it and drew herself too him again. "It is a bit darker than it was is it not?" 

"The servants are all at the feasting too by now so there will be no one to replace these torches tonight, we should go down." and he held her close as they turned for the stairs. He felt the skirt this time as he stood on it in the dark and pulled the girl up before she could fall, her hand going out to grasp his jacket and he heard the undeniable ripple of her laugh. "Loki?" he said seeing her pale face looking up to his in the dim light. Suddenly something felt right and he dipped his mouth to hers not quite on target but both of them adjusting to match. His heart flickered at the contact with lips that were as soft and warm as he had imagined and the scent of her washed up from her with the sweet intoxication of her breath. He held her close, both of his hands on her upper arms holding her tightly as if she might try to escape him. he tried unsuccessfully to breath through his nose when pressed so closely to her and pulled back slightly for a sharp intake of breath. He heard the huff of the girl doing the same, before he lent in for another kiss, soft fingers came up between them to his mouth and he pulled back a fraction in confusion. Was it not as 'right' as he had felt he thought as her hand went to loosen his own on her arm? "Loki?" he asked in confusion.

"My arm, lord, is still somewhat pained by your grasp." She said in a soft breathless voice. His hands guiltily flew off her forgotten injury as if on springs and she caught her breath in a gasp but before he withdrew too far she reached up and wound her long fingers under his hair and behind his neck and drew his face back into another soft kiss. Surprise hit him for a moment before he then returned it with enthusiasm reaching round her shoulders this time and pulling her close against his chest in a luxuriant embrace. They both gasped for air a few minutes after and his head spun as if he was a boy again so he paused and as she leaned her cheek against him he felt the fierce beating of her heart matching his own. With a swift kiss he swept her up into his arms and held her tightly.

" Please do not kill us on the stair, my husband." she gasped as he tried to see their path and carefully began to walk towards the stair. A large figure loomed out of the shadows at them and moved a hand up to Thor's shoulder. "Mara, your eyes are so much better than ours in the dark. Be ready to catch us if we fall!" He smiled and she laughed as they were guided down the stairwell by the mighty Jotun until they could see the gleam of the corridor torches below them. The giantess released his arm as his feet met the level floor and as Loki moved to get down Thor only shifted her into a more comfortable position in his arms.

" Let me carry you, my wife, it has been one of my greatest of pleasures these last weeks and I would not mind at all if you get as used to it as you warned!" He said starting out towards their apartments. She smiled up at him and her eyes reminded him of the color of the grass where they had lain asleep in the sun as he bent to taste her lips again. Mara paused at his door hesitating a second before putting her hand on the handle to open it and Loki wriggled away from him to stand before her big servant with her husband's hands staying around her narrow waist. She put her slender fingers up to the rough skin of the ogress's face. 

"Mara, my Mara. how many times have you alone kept me safe and comforted my sore heart over the years! Wait for me now in our rooms, we have trodden a lonely path all my life and whatever happiness I find will be because of your tender care." She pulled down the whiskered cheek and kissed her as tenderly as ever a child kissed their mother before being drawn from Thor's arms and into the sinewy strength of the giantess's. Releasing the girl after a long moment both their faces were streaked with tears and the big Jotun drew her rough hand along the girls smooth cheek before turning and walking away down the corridor towards Loki's old rooms without a backward glance. Loki watched after her until a corner hid her then she turned back to Thor. 

" You will see her tomorrow, silly." Or maybe the next, he thought, wiping one of his own tanned fingers across her cheek to dry her tears. "Come." He said drawing her across the threshold and into the lobby of their rooms before closing the door behind them and locking it with a grin. Loki swallowed a little nervously then but Thor came to her immediately leaning large and warm against her and she raised her face to accept his lips again. He felt as she tipped her head into the kiss and pulled back slightly to watch her seeing the pale column of her throat trustingly exposed to him for the first time. He moved his mouth instinctively to its perfect skin and ran his lips in tiny kisses to the soft pulse that beat at the dip where her throat and shoulder met. She sighed up into them lifting her white fingers into his hair and closing her eyes. His hands moved to her shoulders and encountered the rigid kirtle and its thousand and one pearls." Loki?" he murmured into her throat. "Perhaps we should take of our finery first, there are a lot of buttons and laces on us tonight." 

" How wise, my husband, You get my laces and I will loosen your buttons." she said with a smile and a sigh. With not a few more smiles and a great deal of patience later Thor was divested of his stiff jacket and began to help her off with her heavy gown before folding them on the safety of a low table. "Blow out the candles." she bid him as he slid his hand under the thick fall of her dark hair and pushing it aside as he doused the last of their lights, he began to steal soft kisses from the back of her neck.


	61. Epilogue

Hope you enjoyed the story and the characters half as much as I did. If you would like to follow their story further please go to the next part called "Best laid plans." which stays with them in their wedded life. Thanks for reading and especially those who commented as that is particularly supportive. M


End file.
